La ultima noche!
by Kiritani Serena
Summary: Darien es un respetado detective de la Policía Central de Tokio, quien en la actualidad se encuentra en busca del asesino de su prometida para vengarse de el junto con su mejor amigo Andrew, los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi en el anime Sailor Moon y como pareja principal usare a Darien y Serena ;)
1. Prologo

Hola, aquí una historia utilizando un Darien y Serena como protagonistas principales ^^ todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Apenas subire el prologo mientras comienzo a desarrollar el primer capitulo :)

* * *

PROLOGO

Darien Chiba es un respetado y honorable detective de la Policía Central de Tokio, contando con 12 casos resueltos junto a su mejor amigo Andrew y un historial que lo hace ser el hombre más aclamado por los investigadores, no logra tener a su empleo como una vocación. Su verdadera pasión es el Océano y las anomalías que pueda encontrar en el. No era nada extraño que sea un aficionado de las aguas misteriosas un ex capitán de la marina.

Pero esa obsesión que tenía con el Océano la perdió el día en que su prometida fue asesinada brutalmente por alguien que hasta el día de hoy no han podido capturar ni identificar, por lo que se encuentra enfrentándose a su peor enemigo invisible siguiendo cada uno de los crímenes a mujeres, especialmente jóvenes, con el ánimo de saciar su sed de venganza y capturar al asesino de su mujer.

La pasión por las anomalías del Océano volvería a él una tarde de verano cuando se encontraba caminando solo por la playa luego de presenciar otro atroz crimen de La sombra al ver algo que se movía a lo lejos en el agua que luego se convertiría en su mayor obsesión. Pero las cosas se complicarían aun mas con la llegada de 5 jóvenes mujeres al departamento de investigaciones en el que Darien trabajaba en el caso mencionado y ellas se adentrarían en esa investigación haciendo que inquietara a Darien el momento en el que se enfrentaría al asesino serial más buscado por la Policía Central.


	2. Chapter 1 La sombra

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi en el anime Sailor Moon, esta es una pequeña historia que me rondaba mi cabecita y me decidi a escribirla e.e **

* * *

CAPITULO I

La sombra

La ciudad de Tokio era un lugar atractivo para los turistas, cada verano se trasladaban más de 1000 turistas de todas partes del mundo, especialmente americanos debido a sus llamativas atracciones y las playas no muy lejos de la ciudad que se podía llegar a ellas con un vehículo. Pero así de atrayente tenía su parte oscura, los callejones en los barrios bajos de la ciudad donde ocurrían uno que otros homicidios y los antecedentes de asesinatos a turistas, pero al parecer no era de preocupación para los visitantes ya que contaban con la seguridad de la Policía Central y una dotación de reclutas que custodiaban cada zona de Tokio. Mientras jóvenes, niños, adultos y ancianos disfrutaban de la maravillosa ciudad, el departamento de investigaciones sobre homicidios se concentraba en una serie de asesinatos brutales que estaban ocurriendo con frecuencia a mujeres de entre 15 y 24 años justamente en los barrios bajos que parecían ser obra del mismo homicida.

- Parece ser que la víctima es otra joven de 18 años –Mencionaba el jefe de investigación, Kenji. – La victima presenta graves cortes en su rostro, vientre y piernas producidos por un arma blanca; un cuchillo y los más curioso es que otra vez el homicida le quito sus ojos.

- A este sujeto le gustan los ojos, que escalofriante -Le decía Ikuko, la asistente del jefe de investigación, quien era la persona más respetada por el mismo.

- A lo mejor no tiene buena vista y está en busca de unos buenos ojos para poder ver o es un coleccionista de ojos –Ese comentario burlón y molesto no era de nada más ni nada menos que de Mimet, la típica chica molesta e infantil que no era capaz de tomarse nada en serio lo que fastidiaba al grupo de trabajo por su arrogancia y sus burlas a las víctimas, pero no podía ser despedida del departamento debido a su alto nivel para idear estrategias que hasta el momento fueron la herramienta más poderosa para capturar a otros criminales.

- No seas idiota, Mimet. Estamos hablando del mismo homicida que nos ha estado causando dolores de cabeza desde hace ya más de dos años y aun no tenemos ninguna pista de él. –Le respondió furioso Kenji, estaba hasta el límite de aguantar a esa suripanta que se la pasaba todas las noches probando a cualquier hombre que se le cruzaba, una deshonra para el departamento pero podían utilizarla por un tiempo más.

- Bien, bien. No tienes que ser tan grosero, iré al bar del centro pueden informarme luego de este caso. –Saliendo por la puerta con insultos de sus compañeros en su interior.

- Tsk ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir soportando a esa ingrata? –Pregunto por lo bajo Diamante, uno de los más prestigiosos as la hora de manejar armas con un alto nivel de sabiduría en todo tipo de armamentos.

- Porque es la mejor en estrategias, no lo olvides que ella nos ayudo cuando estábamos a punto de morir. –Le recordaba aquel día su compañero de trabajo Rubeus.

- Eso fue hace tiempo, no tengo ninguna deuda con ella.

- Dejen de balbucear ustedes dos y presten atención. –Les respondió con toda tranquilidad el jefe- Ikuko, lleva estos expedientes a la Policía Central y diles que preparen la orden para investigar el lugar y los resultados de la autopsia del cuerpo de la víctima.

- Entendido, señor.

La información hasta el momento es que el crimen ocurrió por alrededor de la de la madrugada, cuando la joven que aun no se identifico quien era regresaba de una bailanta con unos amigos y fue sorprendida por el agresor en un callejón con salida a la ciudad. Era el mismo asesino serial que estaba cometiendo crímenes aterradores desde hace ya más de dos años solamente a jóvenes mujeres en distintas horas del día, por lo que era imposible seguir sus movimientos. Era precoz, voraz y versátil, sin mencionar que contaba con una astucia e inteligencia inigualable a la hora de atrapar a sus víctimas sin ser visto por nadie y borrar cualquier evidencia que lo comprometiera. Parecía tener una obsesión en quitarles los ojos a sus víctimas, lo que perturbaba aun más a los investigadores y la Policía. Sin duda un psicópata aterrador, podía matar a sus víctimas de formas impensables desde degollamiento hasta quemarlas vivas dejando intacto sus ojos para poder llevárselos, pero siempre sin dejar rastro alguno motivo por el cual era llamado en todos los periódicos de la ciudad La sombra por su habilidad de aparecer y desaparecer cuando quisiera. Por supuesto la información de cómo eran encontrados los cuerpos de las víctimas era un secreto que guardaban los investigadores para no perturbar a los habitantes y entrar en pánico.

- Darien, tenemos otro caso del mismo criminal que estas persiguiendo. –Le comentaba Kenji a uno de sus más memorables detectives. - ¿Qué harás?

- Iré al sitio donde fue asesinada esa joven –Le respondió mientras tomaba su taza de café sentado sobre un sillón blanco mirando hacia fuera de la ventana que apuntaba a la ciudad.

- ¿Leíste el expediente?

- No es necesario, se como actúa.

- Ya veo. Entonces te dejare este caso a ti. –Se retira de la oficina dejándolo con la carga de capturarlo.

Tomando su café, perdido en sus pensamientos, en aquella noche que festejaba su aniversario con Kakyuu a punto de llorar cuando es interrumpido por Andrew.

- Darien, reacciona –Le golpea suavemente el hombro – ¿Estaba pensando en eso?

- Sabes que no pienso en nada más que en aquella noche. –Le respondió agachando la mirada.

- Arriba ese ánimo amigo, tardo o temprano ese desgraciado caerá y tendrá el castigo que merece –Le sonríe para evitar que se siga culpando.

- Lo sé, siempre me dices eso. –Levantándose y tomando su chaqueta. -¿Seguirás ayudándome en este caso?

- ¿Qué es esa pregunta? Como si ya no me tuvieras atado a esto. –Le responde en forma de broma para animarlo aun mas. –Vayamos a por un helado, yo invito. Mañana temprano iremos al lugar del homicidio ¿De acuerdo?

Andrew era sin duda el mejor amigo de Darien y por quien sentía una confianza ciega por él. No había nadie más que conociera a Darien que Andrew, ya que eran amigos desde el jardín de infantes siempre haciendo sus travesuras y espinado a las niñas mientras se cambiaban el vestuario motivo por el cual pasaban su rato en la Dirección de la escuela. Estudiaron en la misma Universidad en distintas carreras pero ayudándose mutuamente. Andrew siempre aspiro a ser un gran detective mientras que Darien anhelaba viajar por los Océanos pero cuando el sueño de Darien llego a su fin fue Andrew quien le dio una mano haciéndole un lugar en el departamento de investigación para que no se sintiera vacio, aunque nunca pudo verlo como una vocación sino como un trabajo para poder vivir. Darien siempre sobresalió y era el mejor en todo, a veces podía notarse los celos de Andrew pero siempre se convertían en risas cuando Darien actuaba como un payaso. Eso no le impedía ayudarlo en cada caso que debían resolver, cada investigación la hacían juntos o no era nada, un equipo a fuerza sin más que decir.

Al salir del departamento unas jovencitas muy guapas se acercan a Andrew y Darien.

- Detective Darien, es un honor poder saludarlo. Estoy al tanto de toda su carrera como profesional en la Policía Central, soy su más grande admiradora. –Le decía todo de corrido dejando anonadado a Darien. –Ellas son mis hermanas, Kalaberite; Petzite; Berjerite y mi nombre es Karmesite.

- Mucho gusto señoritas, tendrán que disculparme pero en estos momentos estamos resolviendo un caso muy serio, que tengan buen día –Se despide de ellas tomando del brazo a su compañero.

- ¿Por qué huiste de ellas? –Le pregunta con un tono irónico.

- Vamos Andrew, esas mujeres daban miedo.

- No lo sé, eran bastantes atractivas admite que tienes un encanto para las mujeres bonitas. –Siguiendo burlándose de él. –No sé por qué siempre huyes así de las damas.

- Si lo que digas, me debes dos helados ahora por ese comentario indebido.

Darien era atractivo y admirado por su inteligencia y paciencia para trata con los criminales, era el motivo por el cual las mujeres morían por él. Con su cabello corto y negro, de 1.89 de altura siempre vistiendo elegante, muy pocas veces puede vérsele vestido como un chico de barrio, aunque siempre iba acompañado por su lame botas Andrew o al menos ese era el sobrenombre que le habían puesto. Andrew también era atractivo pero siempre era superado por Darien, rubio y audaz, el más eficiente para analizar las pistas que se obtenían, con un carisma y amabilidad que era agradable para todo el departamento. Sin embargo Darien fue el elegido por Kenji como primer investigador en una encuesta que hicieron seguido por Andrew, pero se sintió honrado al poder trabajar en el equipo de Darien.

Ambos eran conocidos de los dueños de la heladería "Miss fortuna" ya que con frecuencia compraban ahí, convirtiéndose en los mejores clientes del lugar.

- Darien; Andrew, ¿Lo mismo de siempre? –Pregunto uno de los empleados que siempre los atendía, Zafiro.

- Esta vez no, Andrew me debe dos helados por decir cosas que no debe –Le responde mientras gozaba de aprovechar la situación.

- ¿Qué habrás dicho ahora? –Zafiro también se burlaba de él, mientras servía los helados que pedía Darien, uno de cereza y limón y el otro de tiramisú y vainilla.

- Sigan burlándose ustedes dos, ya me las cobrare algún día. –Quien se burlaba de ellos ahora era Andrew.

- Eso sonó amenazante, ya cierra la boca y pide tu helado, yo te esperare afuera. –Le responde Darien mientras Andrew hacia su pedido.

- Oye Andrew, ¿Cómo está llevando a cabo lo de Kakyuu? –Volvió a preguntar Zafiro.

- Pues, nada ha cambiado, sigue fingiendo esa sonrisa.

- Ya veo, no lo dejes solo con un dolor tan profundo no creo que tarde en recurrir al suicidio.

- No creo eso, al menos hasta que cobre venganza. –Sin más que decir recibe el helado de frutilla y crema de cielo para no hacer esperar más a Darien.

El estaba sentado sobre una banquilla que daba justo en frente de la heladería, bajo arboles de flores de Sakura, viendo como el viento las hacia bailar sin notar que los helados se derretían en sus manos.

- Darien, los helados. –Le grito Andrew- No son tan económicos como para que los desperdicies así.

- Lo siento. –Fue lo único que Darien respondió.

Andrew solo suspiro y acompaño a Darien a ver las flores de Sakura, que eran las ultimas que saldrían ese año debido a que se acercaba el verano. Los niños pasaban con sus bicicletas haciendo un ruido molesto con las bocinas de las mismas, mientras que otros solo se dignaban a descansar bajo esos hermosos arboles. Hasta el punto en el que Andrew no pudo aguantar más el silencio que había entre ellos dos.

- Ya pasaron dos años Darien, deberías superarlo.

- Sabes que no puedo, Kakyuu fue mi primer amor estábamos a punto de casarnos y formar una familia juntos. –Le respondió Darien.

- Lo sé, era especial pero ella ya no está. –Andrew toma del hombro a Darien intentando darle consuelo.

- Solo podre descansar en paz cuando haya capturado a ese desgraciado.

Fue hace dos años atrás, Darien celebraba el aniversario de noviazgo con su prometida Kakyuu. La había invitado a una cena a la luz de las velas acompañado por una hermosa sinfonía que tocaba un grupo musical en ese restaurante. Kakyuu era una joven hermosa de 21 años de edad, era maestra en una escuela especial de niños con discapacidad y muy amada por los chicos y compañeros de trabajo. Esa noche Darien estaba dispuesto a proponerle matrimonio después de 5 años de noviazgo. Se habían conocido en un bar de la cuidad, Darien había sido despedido de la marina por cometer un terrible error que costó la captura de una especie acuática extraña y que generaría un buen lucro. En su trabajo anterior era capitán de la marina un apasionado de las anomalías que allí se podían encontrar pero un error le costó su puesto por lo que decidió ahogar sus penas en alcohol. Allí estaba ella, sentada en un rincón alejado del bar con un rostro triste, sabía que algo le había ocurrido y ya que él también se sentía miserable lo compartiría con una hermosa dama que no conocía. Se habían enamorado en la primera impresión y comenzaron a verse casi todos los días después del trabajo. Ella lo había sacado de la depresión que tenia al ver como sus sueños cayeron al vacío y debería verse obligado a resolver crímenes aunque esta muy agradecido de que Andrew siempre estuvo ahí para él aunque la depresión no tardo en volver a llegar a la vida de Darien.

- ¿Qué harás una vez atrapes al asesino de Kakyuu? –Le pregunto Andrew quienes todavía se encontraban sentados en esa banquilla buscando despejarse de la presión.

- No lo sé, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Andrew tenía razón, ella ya no está. Aquella noche de velada luego de que Darien le propusiera matrimonio y se despidieran hasta el día siguiente, el se marcho a su casa mientras que a Kakyuu una vez llegado a su vivienda fue sorprendida por un hombre que cubría por completo su rostro y cuerpo bajo una tela negra como la parca, su intención era quitarle la vida. Al día siguiente Darien no pudo volver a ver a su prometida, recibió una llamada a media mañana del departamento donde él trabajaba informándose de la terrible noticia que acabo por completo con sus ganas de vivir. Al ser parte de los cuerpos de la Policía estaba en su derecho ver los cuerpos de las víctimas, pero esa vez fue un error haberlo hecho, ver a la mujer que más amo en su vida en esas condiciones fueron suficientes para matar el alma de Darien. Los testigos del lugar que por primera y única vez pudieron ver al agresor describieron su aspecto como una sombra que desaparecía en la oscuridad luego de acabar con la vida de su víctima pero nadie pudo ver su rostro, pero eso era suficiente para relacionar al asesino de Kakyuu con los demás homicidios por su peculiar forma de matar, los ojos. Su compañera quien luego de haber sido despedido de la marina lo acompaño a seguir aventurándose en el Océano así sea por hobby ella y las aguas eran su sueño, al morir esos sueños se fueron junto con ella y su interés en las anomalías del agua comenzaba a desvanecerse hasta el final.

- Sera mejor que volvamos al departamento –Le dijo Andrew con una sonrisa alegre.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron al departamento de investigación, había un caso que resolver y un asesino que capturar. Los homicidios eran más frecuentes cada vez y era patético que no tuvieran ninguna pista de él. El criminal era demasiado astuto para ellos pareciera como si se burlara de la incompetencia de los oficiales lo que hacía que Kenji se sintiera en un apuro hasta tal punto de querer contratar nuevos reclutas.

- Jefe, hemos vuelto. –Al hacer su entrada a la oficina, Darien guarda silencio y queda impactado al ver cinco jovencitas muy atractivas que vestían con el uniforme de oficial y estaban paradas junto a Kenji.

- Darien, Andrew qué bueno que han vuelto, les estaba presentando a sus nuevas compañeras de trabajo. Ellas los ayudaran en el caso de La sombra.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Quiénes eran esas chicas? Sin duda fue algo inesperado para todo el equipo, era verdad que el caso ya tenía 2 años de investigación y aun así no había logrado conseguir ninguna información jugosa, pero ellos eran los oficiales más destacados de Tokio no necesitaban la ayuda de cinco niñas que acaban de salir del jardín de infantes ¿O sí?

* * *

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo, apenas es una pequeña introduccion a lo que tengo pensado narrar, espero les guste y me dejen un review que tal les aprecio :3**


	3. Chapter 2 La pasion de Darien

**Aqui les traigo el segundo cap. n.n/ recuerden no es apto para menores de 16 años ;) gracias por leerlo en especial a mis dos loquitas *-*/ si ustedes!**

CAPITULO II

La pasión de Darien

CAPITULO II

La pasión de Darien

El grupo de investigación estaba formado por 10 detectives de alto nivel, entre ellos estaban Darien y Andrew quienes nunca necesitaron la ayuda de nadie más que de ellos mismos. Todos los casos resueltos fueron por ellos no necesitarían de la ayuda de 5 jóvenes que llegan de sorpresa y que sus apariencias les mostraba cero experiencia en crímenes.

- Ellas son Rei Hino, Lita Kino, Ami Mizuno, Mina Aino y Serena Tsukino; de ahora en adelante serán las compañeras de trabajo de Darien y Andrew. –Mencionaba Kenji.

- Mucho gusto detective Darien, he oído hablar mucho de usted. –Lo saluda Rei haciendo una reverencia de respeto hacia él mientras las demás solo guardaban silencio.

- ¿Qué es esto? –Le grita Darien a Kenji enojado por la situación.

- ¿Hay algún problema Darien? –Le pregunta Kenji.

- ¿Qué si hay algún problema? Es una broma verdad. –Seguía molesto- Me traes a estas y las incluyes en mi caso sin consultarme.

- Yo soy el jefe del departamento, que seas mi mejor agente no significa que tenga que pedir tu permiso para traer más investigadores.

Darien estaba molesto por el hecho de tener que contar con 5 extrañas que por más que sean muy atractivas seria una molestia para él. ¿Cómo llevaría a cabo su trabajo teniendo que lidiar con ellas? En los últimos 7 años investigando casos de homicidios nunca necesito la ayuda de nadie más que de Andrew, tener que aceptar la ayuda de ellas era como aceptar que La sombra le había ganado en inteligencia hasta tal punto de recurrir con la ayuda de alguien más, sin duda era el criminal más molesto con el que había trabajado.

- No necesito ayuda de nadie. –Murmuro por lo bajo pero lo suficiente para ser oído por Kenji.

- Darien, esto es una orden no te lo estoy preguntando, se amable con ellas y ponlas al tanto de la situación.

- También pretendes que yo les enseñe. Lo siento pero no lo acepto. –Da media vuelta y se retira de la oficina golpeando con fuerza la puerta.

- Me parece que se enojo –Se burlaba Mimet mientras limaba sus uñas.

- Andrew, tu eres su mejor amigo, ¿Podrías hablar con él? –Le pregunto Ikuko quien había presenciado todo desde un principio.

- Lo intentare. –Fue lo único que respondió antes de ir tras Darien.

¿En qué pensaba Kenji al contratarlas y meterlas en mi caso? Se preguntaba Darien mientras caminaba solo con la mirada hacia el suelo y sus manos escondidas en sus bolsillos, pero su bello rostro expresaba enojo.

Rei era una joven de 18 años de edad, con su cabello negro y largo y sus ojos violetas, aunque haya demostrado cortesía al saludar a Darien podía verse en sus ojos que era una persona de carácter fuerte y letal. Lita parecía ser más tranquila además de ser la más alta de las 5, con 19 años de edad cabello castaño y ojos verdes, podía verse que era muy fuerte debido a su altura y fuerza de voluntad. Ami con 18 años de edad tenía un alto nivel de inteligencia, habiendo sido la ganadora de varias olimpiadas de matemática y con cierta eficiencia a la hora de interpretar cualquier cosa, de cabello azul marino y enormes ojos azules. Mina lucia como una niña, sujetando mechones de su cabello rubio con un moño rojo y una cara angelical que indicaba ser la menor del grupo con 17 años de edad aunque las apariencias a veces engañan. Por último estaba Serena, una chica de cabello largo rubio recogido en dos coletas como pompones, de ojos azules esa vez su rostro lucia triste aunque Darien no lo noto debido a la furia que sentía.

Ese maldito homicida hacia de su vida un infierno, primero le quita a su amada y ahora lo humilla como incompetente al tener que aceptar la ayuda de 5 extrañas. La cabeza de Darien estaba a punto de estallar de tanto pensar hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz; la de Andrew quien estuvo gritándole todo ese tiempo para que se detuviera.

- Darien ¿Estas sordo? –Le decía mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Kenji te mando? –Le pregunto lanzándole una mirada fría.

- No, fue Ikuko. –Le respondió mientras le sonreía.

- De todas formas, no pienso aceptar la ayuda de esas niñas.

- Darien, piénsalo de esta manera, son 2 años lidiando con este caso no estaría mal recibir la ayuda de unas mujeres tan bonitas como ellas. –Haciendo una sonrisa picara.

- Tú no cambias más verdad, sigues siendo igual que cuando íbamos a preparatoria.

- Cambie en algo, ahora soy más alto.

Con un amigo como Andrew quien necesitaba ayuda de alguien más, el siempre le sacaba una sonrisa a Darien en sus peores momentos, ya sea cuando era rechazado en preparatoria por alguna chica que invitaba al baile o cuando perdió a sus padres en un accidente de auto con apenas 9 años de edad, el siempre estaba ahí.

- ¿Volvemos al departamento? –Le pregunto Andrew.

- No, quisiera estar a solas un momento. –Se alejo de él, dejándolo un tanto preocupado sin imaginarse las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza.

Camino sin sentido por unas 3 horas, ignorando por completo las llamadas de atención de sus fans hasta llegar a la playa más cercana de la ciudad de Tokio. Supongo que es un buen lugar para descansar Ya casi se ponía el sol, el crepúsculo era lo que más le gustaba disfrutar con Kakyuu, pero esa vez solo se pondría de espaldas ignorándolo posándose sobre las varillas de la bahía mirando hacia el cielo. ¿Qué estarás haciendo allá arriba? Quería ir con ella, nunca tuvo las agallas para hacerlo o siempre era interrumpido por Andrew cuando trataba de quitarse la vida, esta vez no hay nadie, ni una persona pasaba si quiera a observar el ocaso en esa playa abandonada. La falta de atracciones de la misma hacia que los turistas y habitantes se fueran a las playas más alejadas de Tokio. Pero Darien siempre prefirió esa playa, incluso para quitarse la vida. ¿En qué estoy pensando? Después de llegar tan lejos tal vez no era buena idea acabar con todo esto de la peor manera pero era suficiente para él. El valle terminaba en lo más profundo de las aguas del mar, Darien camino hasta el final y se quedo por unos minutos observando su reflejo en el agua. ¿Debo hacerlo? Tantas preguntas hacían perder la razón de Darien, aburrido de perseguir una sombra y de soportar a sus compañeros de trabajo, era el momento de hacerlo. En ese instante, un grito desgarrador hizo reaccionar a Darien y hacer que de media vuelta, provenía de ese lugar, los barrios bajos ¿Sera él? Por un momento olvido sus pensamientos egoístas, era un detective de la Policía Central su deber era atrapar criminales y si ese grito fue ocasionado por La sombra Darien estaba a tan solo 2 kilómetros de allí, corriendo podría llegar.

- Esta vez no escaparas –Se decía a sí mismo en voz alta acercándose cada vez más a donde provenía esos gritos que parecían pedir ayuda desesperadamente, pero para su desgracia solo duro 5 segundos hasta quedar nuevamente en silencio.

Una vez llegó al sitio era demasiado tarde, la víctima era una mujer y fue asesinada de una forma horrible. Darien se tumbo por un momento, otra vez se había escapado sin dejar rastro alguno y sin que nadie lo viera. En ese momento volvió a sentir ese sentimiento de inutilidad, por estar pensando en quitarse la vida por su cuenta, alguien quitaba la vida de una inocente mujer.

La policía y el departamento de investigación llegaron a las dos horas de ocurrido el homicidio luego de que Darien hiciera la llamada. Se sentía inútil al no haber podido salvarla, a lo mejor algo parecido sucedió aquella noche con Kakyuu, tal vez alguien oyó sus gritos pero no llego a tiempo para ayudarla o simplemente la ignoraron creyendo que se trataba de una disputa familiar. Mientras él se hundía en sus pensamientos, a alguien le estaban arrebatando su vida sin piedad. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba quitándole la vida a mujeres tan jóvenes? ¿Sera que lo ve divertido? Esas y muchas preguntas más rondaban por su cabeza.

- Darien, no es tu culpa. –Le decía Andrew mientras le entregaba una taza de café.

- El cuerpo fue llevado a la morgue donde le harán una autopsia Kenji está allí, cuando vuelva supongo nos dará información. –Comentaba Rubeus.

- Señor Darien, ¿Se encuentra bien? –Una dulce y tranquila voz resonó por detrás de él, era Serena una de las nuevas detectives. Darien solo la miro sin decir una palabra, era hermosa.

- ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar? –Le pregunto Mimet fastidiándolo -¿No viste nada?

- Ya cállate, si no vas a aportar nada bueno mejor retírate. –Le respondió Andrew molesto de que se metiera con su amigo.

- Que groseros son todos aquí. –Tomando su café cruzada de piernas sentada en el escritorio del jefe hasta que hizo su entrada y se vio obligada a componer su postura.

- Jefe, ¿Cuáles son las novedades? –Pregunto Lita, quien parecía estar interesada en seguir aquel caso.

- Esto es obra de La sombra, otra vez le quitaron sus ojos. –Omite los detalles de cómo encontraron al cuerpo- Pero había algo junto al cuerpo de la joven.

Saca de su bolsillo un papel manchado en sangre.

- ¿Un papel? –Insinuó nuevamente Mimet.

- No seas idiota –Se acerca a Darien- Léelo –Entregándole el pedazo de papel.

Cuando abrió el trozo, tenía unas palabras escritas que dejaron confundido a Darien.

- ¿Qué dice? –Pregunto Rubeus.

Darien se tardo unos segundos en responder, quedándose con un rostro confundido mirando el papel.

No son bonitos Era lo que estaba escrito en ese nota, que sin duda lo había escrito el homicida en letras espantosas imposible de descifrar su caligrafía. ¿Qué cosa no son bonitos? ¿Por qué dejo esa nota y a que se refería?

- ¿Está tratando de comunicarse con nosotros? -Se preguntaba Ami, quien era la mejor en interpretar las cosas.

La víctima era otra joven de 18 años de edad, por el estado en que la encontró Darien sin duda fue degollada sin tiempo a poder defenderse, otra vez sin sus ojos. Durante la autopsia identificaron que se trataba de Petzite, aquella chica que se acerco a Darien junto a sus hermanas. Mientras la examinaban encontraron junto a ella esa nota en papel que fue entregada a Kenji para utilizarla como prueba para capturarlo.

Las horas pasaban, Darien se dio cuenta que necesitaría ayuda de alguien más, pero unas jóvenes como ellas podrían ser víctimas del asesino solo serian un estorbo para él.

- ¿Ya lo decidiste? –Kenji se dirigió nuevamente a Darien.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- El sujeto te está ganando, acepta la ayuda de estas chicas.

Te esta ganado Darien odiaba esas palabras, pero era verdad.

- Lo pensare. –Le dijo mientras nuevamente se retiraba del departamento, al salir a la calle afuera lo estaban esperando 3 jóvenes, esas jóvenes que lo sorprendieron.

- Detective Darien, nos enteramos de lo que le paso a nuestra hermana. Sabemos que usted estuvo cerca de donde ocurrió. –Mientras hablaba, Karmesite secaba sus lágrimas con un paño debido al dolor de haber perdido a su hermana en lo que Darien la toma por los hombros y le pronuncia unas palabras, siempre fue delicado a la hora de consolar a los familiares de las víctimas y esta no sería la excepción.

- Lo atrapare y hare que pague por sus delitos. –Dejo de lado esos pensamientos suicidas al ver los ojos de la joven, podía verse reflejado él mismo el día en que perdió a su prometida y no podía permitir que siga haciendo sufrir a más personas, tenía un propósito para seguir luchando era ver como La sombra caía en el pozo que había cavado. Su sed de venganza crecía.

- ¿Podrían darnos un testimonio? –Preguntaba Darien a las 3 mujeres.

- No estamos en condiciones para hablar. –Respondió Berjerite.

- Entiendo, les daré una cita con el juez, en cuanto se recuperen nos ayudaría muchísimo que nos dijeran que hizo su hermana ese día. –Aceptan la propuesta y Darien se retira nuevamente a esa playa, con la vaga esperanza de que encontraría alguna pista pero para su mala suerte no había nada, el escenario del crimen estaba limpio lo que desanimo por completo a Darien, aunque el paisaje era increíblemente encantador podría darse un descanso.

Darien estaba sentado en la arena mirando hacia el Océano, por alguna razón se sentía tranquilo y en paz el estar allí después de lo ocurrido. Sera que sus ansias de vengarse eran las que lo mantenían con vida y luego podría irse con Kakyuu. Esa paz interior que hacía años no sentía, la brisa del Océano que golpeaba su rostro y podía oír el sonido del viento fueron interrumpidos al ver que algo se movía en el agua. En un principio no le dio importancia, pero al ver una cola que nunca había visto salir desde lo más lejos del agua hizo que se pusiera de pie y prestara atención a lo que había visto. Se estaba alejando pero la curiosidad de Darien era fuerte, a él le encantaban las anomalías del Océano y desde que Kakyuu se fue no volvió a ver una. Después de tanto tiempo ignorando lo que realmente le apasionaba, parecía que dentro de él comenzaba a florecer esa obsesión, esas ganas de vivir hasta tal punto de sentir la necesidad de ir a donde estaba esa extraña criatura. Miro hacia sus alrededores en lo que encontró un pequeño bote a orillas del mar, sin dudarlo corrió hacia él. Parecía que su cuerpo respondía por él, la mente no jugaba ningún papel en esta ocasión.

Al subir al bote se dirigió hacia ese lugar, remando con las fuerzas que no tenía pero aun así logro llegar, estaba más lejos de lo que parecía agotando sus fuerzas, podría utilizarlo como escusa para unas vacaciones. Pero se demoro tanto en llegar que una vez allí ya no había nada. ¿Fue mi imaginación? Su desesperación resulta que ahora lo hace ver ilusiones, estaba muy alejado de la orilla de la playa, solo buscando algo que pudo haber sido fruto de su delirio. El sitio era agradable, lejos de la civilización a solas con lo que más amaba; el agua era lo único que podía escuchar. Paso rato mirando su reflejo en las tranquilas aguas sin que nada pasara pero no importaba, ya que hacía tiempo no sentía esa sensación de adrenalina al ver cosas extrañas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Saben dónde está Darien? –Preguntaba desesperadamente Andrew a sus compañeros.

- Se fue corriendo quien sabe a dónde. –Respondió Mina mientras saboreaba unos deliciosos dulces.

- Deberías cuidar tu figura, si sigues comiendo así no tardaras en engordar. –Le insinuó Mimet.

- ¿Gorda como tú? –Le respondió Mina.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –Grito

- Ya basta ustedes dos, ya tenemos suficiente enrollo para soportar sus tontas discusiones. -Respondía furioso Rubeus.

Andrew continuo con su preocupación, no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que hacían esas dos hasta que se percato de algo.

- ¿Y Serena? –No solo Darien había desaparecido sino que también Serena no estaba en el departamento al ser una de las nuevas nadie noto su ausencia.

- Estaba aquí hace un ratito. –Respondió sorprendida Rei- ¿En qué momento se escapo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El mar seguía tranquilo, nada aparecía, la noche llegaba y la luz de la Luna se veía reflejada en el agua, impresionante para Darien.

- Debería volver –Se decía a sí mismo- No debo dejar que me juegue sucio otra vez mi imaginación.

Mientras intentaba enderezarse para marchar a la orilla pudo observar una luz brillante que provenía de lo más profundo del mar aturdiendo a Darien hasta el grado de entusiasmarlo No fue mi imaginación Al intentar acercarse para poder observar mejor de donde provenía esa luz, resbala y cae bruscamente del bote hundiéndose en el mar. A pesar de ser el mejor en todo, nunca fue el mejor nadando o mejor dicho nunca aprendió a nadar lo que era un punto en contra en esta ocasión. Estos últimos dos años estuvo intentando miles de maneras para morir pero ahora que estaba a punto de cumplir con su cometido sintió la desesperación de no querer partir de este mundo, intento nadar hacia el exterior pero no lo consiguió. El agua había llegado a sus pulmones y se había cortado la respiración haciéndole perder casi por completo el conocimiento, dejando caer su cuerpo al fondo del mar. Sin darme cuenta logre lo que estuve intentando todo este tiempo

Antes de perder por completo el conocimiento siente un leve empujón desde su espalda que lo lleva hacia el exterior. Eran unas manos ¿Unas manos? O es que así se siente cuando estas a punto de partir, sea lo que sea Darien perdió la razón antes de salir del agua y una nube negra nublo por completo su visión.

El reloj marcaba las 11 pm cuando Darien finalmente abrió los ojos. ¿Dónde estoy? Se preguntaba mientras miraba a su alrededor, estaba tirado sobre la arena a unos centímetros de la orilla con las olas golpeando sus pies. ¿Estoy vivo o muerto? Sus recuerdos eran confusos y borrosos, no podía entender lo que había sucedido ni siquiera en qué estado estaba, por lo que tomo una pequeña roca filosa que había a su costado y se daño la mano solo para saber si estaba vivo o no.

Estoy vivo

¿Qué había pasado? Se enderezo sujetando su cabeza con la mano sana debido al fuerte dolor que sentía, estaba empapado y era demasiado tarde ¿Cuánto tiempo paso inconsciente en la arena? Andrew de seguro estaría preocupado, por lo que se puso de pie para retirarse a su casa. Cuando por fin pudo recobrar por completo el conocimiento recordó que había sentido unas manos sobre su espalda ¿Era un sueño? La marea quizá lo había llevado a la orilla, pero era muy extraño.

En lo que se retiraba de la playa pudo oír una dulce y cálida voz pronunciar su nombre Darien Lo que lo empujo a detenerse y voltearse hacia el mar. Esa voz provenía del mar, pero no había nada allí excepto las gaviotas que de la nada habían aparecido. ¿Gaviotas a estas horas de la noche? Darien solo quería retirarse a su casa a descansar pero esa voz llamándolo reiteradas veces no se lo permitía. Busco por toda la playa con su mirada sin dirigirla hacia el mar ya que era imposible que alguien se haya lanzado al agua a nadar y tratara de fastidiarlo pero esa idea lo condujo a echar un vistazo en lo que vio algo que hacía tiempo no robaba su atención de tal manera.


	4. Chapter 3 ¿Una sirena?

CAPITULO III

¿Una sirena?

¿Quién eres? Se preguntaba Darien al observar una bella criatura sobresalir del agua, aunque no alcanzaba a ver su rostro debido a la oscuridad de la noche y las luces de la calle no llegaban hasta el mar. Esa extraña sensación que invadió toda su alma lo obligo a hundir sus pies en la orilla del mar adentrándose más en la profundidad.

- No te acerques. –Lo detiene aquella criatura, su voz era muy suave pero triste.

- ¿Hablas? –Pregunto Darien aun más confundido e impactado ante tal anomalía.

El se detuvo, tomo conciencia que si se acercaba más a lo profundo nuevamente volvería a ahogarse y quizá esta vez nadie podría ayudarlo. A pesar de amar las aguas no era capaz de entrar en ella, sintiendo amor y odio al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué eres? –Insistía en acercarse a ella, era una mujer solo podía verse de la cintura para arriba con su rostro oculto por la oscuridad. Ella no quería tenerlo cerca, pareciese que algo le daba miedo. –No te asustes, no te hare daño.

La joven sintió el deseo que tenia Darien de verle su rostro pero no podía permitirlo por alguna razón.

- Vete.

- ¿Tu me salvaste? Solo respóndeme eso.

Ella no pudo responder a esa pregunta, solo enredo los dedos de sus manos y pareciese que lo estuviera viendo fijamente, pero Darien no alcanzaba a ver sus ojos ni tampoco entendía ese sentimiento al ver una simple sombra en el agua iluminada por la luz de la Luna llena. Muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía perfectamente que ella lo había salvado pero al oír la temblorosa voz de la joven no pudo continuar haciéndole preguntas. Tengo que irme Tras esas últimas palabras, ella se dirigió al mar sin dar la vuelta por un segundo desapareciendo con el deseo de Darien de darle las gracias por haberlo salvado pero la voluntad de él era más fuerte, no dejaba que las cosas se le escaparan de la mano.

Darien intento detenerla, pero su corazón se paralizo al ver como lo que antes expuesto desaparecía por debajo del agua para dejar al descubierto la cola de un pez ¿Una sirena? Aquello que vio Darien era una sirena, o es que acaso alguien se había tomado la molestia de hacerle una broma. Eso no importaba, aquella hermosa criatura había desaparecido frente a los ojos de Darien sin obtener ningún tipo de información, ni siquiera su nombre pero dejando un enorme sentimiento extraño dentro de él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los rayos de luz del Sol volvieron a ocupar su lugar en la Tierra, traspasando las ventanas cristalinas de la habitación de Darien haciendo que este se despertara a causa del reflejo y el sonar del despertador. Llevo una de sus manos hacia su frente para sujetarla debido al fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se quedo sentado en su cama pensando por un momento en aquella mujer, había quedado encantado con ella no solo por el hecho que creía que ella había salvado su vida, sino porque era alguien misterioso y logro transmitirle esa sensación de calma que hacía tiempo no sentía.

Mientras se vestía con su uniforme del trabajo para dirigirse allí sabiendo que debía dar explicaciones de su repentina desaparición suena el timbre, pensando que podría ser Andrew quien estaba preocupado por su desaparición toda la noche, pero al abrir la puerta no fue a él a quien encontró sino a una de las detectives nuevas; Serena.

- Buenos días, detective Darien. –Se inclina ante él en señal de respeto sujetando una canasta cubierta por un manto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto algo confundido.

Serena se quedo mirándolo fijo por un momento causando una extraña sensación en Darien al ser el centro de atención para esos bellos ojos azules, que podría decir eran encantadores.

- No te quedes ahí, pasa. –Haciéndose a un lado para que la joven pudiera pasar, pero que hacía, nunca antes desde la muerte de Kakyuu el había permitido que una chica pase a su casa. Deben ser sus ojos, si eso debe ser, son capaces de hacer que cualquiera se rinda ante ella, no importaba debía ser cortés con ella.

La casa de Darien era acogedora, no muy grande pero si con una decoración fascinante que la hacía parecer una humilde mansión la invito a sentarse en el sofá del living mientras lo esperaba para prepararle algo para tomar.

- Aquí tienes, espero te guste –Le entrega una taza de café negro, dejando a su suerte si le gustaban dulce o amargo.

- Está delicioso. –Le respondió luego de probarlo con una muy tierna sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Serena se queda viendo su reflejo en la taza de café por un momento, por alguna razón el estar tan cerca de Darien la hacía sentir incomoda.

- Estaban todos preocupados por ti, desapareciste toda una noche así que le pedí a tu amigo tu dirección y aquí estoy, traje pasteles. –Le volvió a sonreír pero esta vez entregándole la canasta que traía consigo.

- Ya veo, en ese caso te lo agradezco. –Le devuelve la sonrisa tomando la canasta que le daba, el no lo entendía pero el estar cerca de una niña tan tranquila simplemente lo tranquilizaba, parecía ser una buena persona. El no sabía nada de la vida de la joven sentía la necesidad de preguntarle algo más sobre ella pero es interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono de línea.

- Darien, por fin contestas, ven rápido tenemos acorralada a La sombra.

El llamado era de Kenji, podía oírse desde el otro lado de la línea disparos y gritos de los policías. Este sería el momento para capturarlo por lo que una fuerte fuerza de voluntad invadió el cuerpo de Darien al mismo tiempo que una grande desesperación se apoderaba de su alma, en verdad habían acorralado a ese sujeto y por fin conocería a quien le quito al amor de su vida. Salió corriendo a toda prisa de su departamento pero antes ordenándole a Serena que no saliera de allí y lo esperase, por alguna razón sintió el miedo de que algo pudiera ocurrirle y sus ojos eran muy lindos como para ser de atracción de ese lunático, no permitiría que una dulce e inocente niña como ella se viera afectada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Suéltala, estas atrapado. –Gritaba Kenji, sosteniendo un arma apuntando hacia una sombra, una sombra cubierta por una capa negra quien sujetaba con sus brazos a una joven, llorando y pidiendo auxilio.

La joven parecía ser una chica del barrio, algunas veces era vista caminar por en frente del departamento siempre tranquila pero ahora se veía envuelta en una sombra que dependía de él si seguiría viviendo o no mientras este sujetaba un arma blanca alrededor de su cuello amenazando con ser violento si a alguien se le ocurría acercarse.

- No se cuales sean tus problemas pero nosotros podemos ayudarte –Le decía inocentemente Ikuko, creyendo que podría hacerlo entrar en razón pero era inútil, tratar de hacer que un trastornado psicópata entrara en razón era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar. El clima era tenso, el callejón donde estaba rodeado era como un pueblo fantasma y sin salida por lo que esta sería la oportunidad para capturarlo y quizá la única pero en ningún momento pudo oírsele su voz por lo que sería difícil tratar de identificarlo reconociendo su voz.

En un instante aparece Darien, intentando acercársele entre los guardias y detectives empujándolos como si no estuvieran allí pero se detiene una vez se encuentra frente a él ¿Qué me sucede? Después de tanto tiempo pudo tener en frente al hombre que le arrebato la vida a su prometida, pero será que el miedo lo paralizo, sentía como la mirada de aquel sujeto misterioso solo estaba fija en Darien aunque no pudiera ver su rostro, sentía que lo estaba desafiando Intenta salvarla Darien no se sentía capaz de poder ayudarla, jamás pensó que esto le podría ocurrir una vez estuvieran cara a cara, aunque estuviera cubierta por una capa negra que no dejaba ver ni rastro de su piel. Los llantos de la joven prisionera hicieron entrar en razón a Darien por lo que saco su arma y no dudo en dispararle como un tiro al blanco a una de sus piernas, lo que vio lo sorprendió aun mas. Aunque no falló en su tiro, el hombre detrás de ese disfraz no parecía demostrar ningún tipo de dolor, como si tuviera una especie de protección debajo de la capa. Darien frunció su rostro y no dudo en volver a jalar del gatillo pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, la sombra se le adelanto. Soltó a la chica pero no estaba entre sus intenciones dejarla vivir así que de un movimiento rápido la toma del brazo y corta su cuello, dejándola caer al suelo quedando todo el departamento y la policía sorprendidos de que pudiera actuar a la ligera delante de todos a plena luz del día y a tal velocidad, ¿Era un reto? ¿Estaba probando la valentía de Darien? Sería posible que aquel hombre estuviera interesado en Darien por alguna extraña razón que él desconocía, pero esta seria quizá la única oportunidad de acabar con él.

Kenji ordena a sus reclutas a disparar contra el asesino, ya no habría nada de que lamentarse si actuaban puesto que la joven había muerto. Fue una pérdida de tiempo, antes que pudieran acribillarlo salto a lo más alto del edificio desapareciendo ¿Vuela? ¿Quién era ese sujeto?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Otra vez se nos escapo y hubo otra víctima – Protestaba Kenji golpeando con toda su furia el escritorio, se podía sentir la tristeza en la habitación.

- Al menos esta vez no pudo quitarle sus ojos –Comentaba Mimet a lo que debido a ese desubicado comentario es sorprendida por un fuerte golpe en su rostro.

- DARIEN! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Lo sujeta Rubeus por la espalda, evitando que volviera a golpearla.

Darien se guardo los insultos hacia Mimet al ver como esta lo miraba con asombro, era una pérdida de tiempo gastar sus energías en un ser tan estúpido como ella además de que todos lo estaban mirando. Empujo a Rubeus para que este lo soltara y se retiro de la oficina chocándose con Andrew quien acababa de llegar.

- ¿Dónde estabas? –Le pregunto Darien, se había dado cuenta que acababa de enterarse de todo.

- Estuve toda la noche buscándote, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Sin duda eso molesto a Darien.

- Mientras estabas por ahí buscándome otra mujer perdió la vida. –Frunció su rostro en forma de ira cerrando sus puños para contenerse.

Andrew no pudo responderle ya que el rostro de Darien pasó de encantador a terrorífico, no era culpa de Andrew pero así lo hizo ver. Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver como regañaba a su mejor amigo de algo que no tenía nada que ver. No dijo ni una palabra más y salió de allí empujando a quien fuera se le cruzara y si alguien se atrevía a decirle algo le lanzaría una mirada asesina que lo haría retractarse.

Camino desconsolado por unos 15 minutos, otra vez sintió esa impotencia de no poder salvar a alguien, y con eso podría hacerse llamar el mejor detective de la ciudad si ni siquiera era capaz de atrapar a un loco con la capa de Batman. Pero la sensación de impotencia estaba mezclada con el miedo que sintió en aquel entonces al tener frente a sus ojos a su peor enemigo, pensando en que Kakyuu pudo sentir lo mismo aquella noche y por eso no pudo defenderse. ¿Por qué no actué? Esa situación atormentaría la vida de Darien hasta que muera, otra vez dejo morir a otra joven de una manera horrible. Antes que pudiera seguir torturándose con la culpa, choca con Serena haciendo que ella cayera al suelo debido al impacto.

- Lo siento, no te vi. –Intenta ayudarla a levantarse aunque por desgracia llevaba consigo la canasta con los pasteles, lo que por la caída cayeron todos al suelo.

- Ay no, mis pasteles, estuve horas haciéndolos –Gritaba mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza llorando como una niña de jardín.

Darien sintió pena por ella, no sabía porque pero podía sentir como todo su esfuerzo se había ido a la basura por un descuido de él o a lo mejor se sentía identificado.

- Aun pueden comerse. –Darien se agacho y tomo unos de los pasteles del suelo saboreándolos como si nunca hubiese probado uno. –Está delicioso. –Le sonrió.

Sin duda eso fue un encanto, Serena se sintió aliviada al ver como Darien disfrutaba de los pasteles que ella había horneado para él.

Hace un momento no podía si quiera razonar y ahora me encuentro aquí, con esta niña saboreando pasteles del suelo

- Eso es asqueroso, comer la comida del piso. –Serena sonrió y seco sus lágrimas con su dedo.

- He visto muchos cuerpos sin vida, nada es asqueroso para mí. –Darien le ofrece su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Serena tenía ese don de hacerle sentir esa calma que casi nunca podía alcanzar.

Era algo extraño para él, pero no quería verla llorar así; no esos ojos tan hermosos e inocentes ¿Y ella era detective? Aun eres una niña Darien acariciaba el cabello de Serena, había quedado encantado con ella. Esa paz y tranquilidad que ella transmitía nadie podría dársela.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te quedaras en mi casa.

- Te demoraste e iba directo al departamento.

No habría de que preocuparse, la calle por la cual transitaba estaba bastante poblada y los sitios ideales para la sombra de atacar a sus víctimas era donde no había nadie.

- Tengo que irme. –Darien se levanto del suelo junto con Serena llevándose la canasta con los pasteles.

Están deliciosos El amor que Serena puso en esos pasteles podía sentirse en su sabor, pero el aun no sabía que estaban hechos especialmente para él. Se extraño que Andrew no fuera tras el al haber salido de esa manera del departamento, el arrepentimiento había llegado a Darien, no tenía la culpa de su incompetencia aunque él hubiese estado allí nada podría hacer por la joven si su cuerpo había sido víctima del miedo. Ya no daba abasto, era demasiado para Darien, solo quería recostarse en su cama y no levantarse hasta dentro de 2 semanas pero era imposible, estaba al límite de responsabilidades no sería extraño que enfermara. Comenzó a sentir mareos y a perder visibilidad mientras caminaba entre la multitud hasta encontrarse con el suelo y caer inconsciente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_ Es muy brillante Esa luz tan brillante no dejaba ver a Darien, ¿Acaso estaba muerto? No podía mover su cuerpo, sentía como si estuviera amarrado en cadenas de hierro; no había nadie allí, solo él y su luz. Pero era tan tranquilo que por un instante deseo no salir de allí, sea donde sea que estaba era mejor que estar lidiando con el trepa edificios de la sombra._**

**_- Darien! –Se podía oír a lo lejos una voz que interrumpía la paz interior de Darien en aquel lugar._**

**_- ¿Quién eres? –Pregunto algo desconcertado._**

**_- Eso no importa, aun no es tiempo para partir._**

**_¿Partir a donde? Si ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba o a donde debería ir. Antes que pudiera reconocer esa voz se mezclo junto con otras voces que lo llamaban por su nombre cada vez más fuertes y reconocibles…_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El despertó en una habitación que no era la de su casa, su vista aun estaba nebulosa y no había recobrado por completo la razón pero pudo notar que estaba conectado a una maquina; una maquina respiratoria. En ese momento supo que estaba vivo, que fue un sueño y a su lado estaban Andrew y Serena felices de que haya recobrado la conciencia.

- Por fin despertaste –Le dijo Serena secando sus lagrimas con un paño blanco.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –Le pregunto Andrew pero Darien aun estaba débil como para responder en lo que entra la enfermera.

- Necesita descansar, por lo que veo está bien pero tuvo una fuerte recaída debido al estrés.

Darien recordó que mientras caminaba hacia donde el destino le guiara comenzó a sentir mareos y luego perdió el conocimiento haciéndolo olvidar todo. Aun confundido de cómo había llegado al hospital.

- Me quedare con él un rato más. –Le decía Serena a la enfermera, quien por su rostro parecía estar preocupada por él.

Sin darse cuenta, su mejor amigo y alguien a quien acababa de conocer estaban a su lado preocupados. Aun cuando Darien culpo a Andrew de la muerte de aquella joven él no lo abandonaría cuando más lo necesitara lo que hacía que se sintiera más miserable y una hermosa niña le regalaba pasteles sin nada más.

- Perdóname. –Balbuceo con sus pocas fuerzas a Andrew antes de que este saliera de la habitación para dejarlo a solas con Serena.

- No te preocupes por eso, disfruta de la compañía de esta linda jovencita –Le guiña un ojo haciendo ruborizar por completo a Serena.

Ella se quedo viéndolo mientras el trataba de recuperar por completo su conocimiento, a lo que gira su mirada hacia ella haciendo que volviera a ruborizarse. Esa niña despertaba en el sentimientos que hacía tiempo no sentía, pero no podía darse cuenta no podía juntar trabajo con sentimientos. Pero ella estaba ahí, sin que nadie se lo pidiera y sin conocerse o acaso ella si lo conocía.

- ¿Tu me trajiste aquí? –Le decía Darien con la voz débil. –No me conoces y te preocupas por mí, eres rara.

- Te conozco más de lo que piensas. –Le respondió con una leve sonrisa y por supuesto esa respuesta lo sorprendió aun mas, pero ¿Por qué? Después de todo era un respetado y famoso detective, era normal que lo conocieran muchas personas. Ella se levanto de la silla que estaba al lado de la cama donde Darien reposaba para dirigirse a la ventanilla del hospital.

- La vista es hermosa.

Darien no podía dejar de mirarla, ella nunca borro su sonrisa y el reflejo de su rostro en la ventanilla la hacía lucir aun más hermosa. Una pequeña sonrisa se escapo en el rostro de Darien, de alguna manera se sentía aliviado y tranquilo, después de todo había tenido una fuerte recaída estaba en riesgo su salud e ignoraba por completo que sus compañeros podían preocuparse.

Debo dejar de ser tan egoísta

- Aceptare su ayuda.

Serena voltea al oír esas palabras salir de Darien, finalmente se había decidido a aceptar la ayuda de las cinco. Si no podía capturarlo solo con la ayuda de Andrew no le molestaría tener a su lado a ellas, especialmente a Serena.

- Te lo agradezco. –Le vuelve a sonreír Serena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Así que Darien se ausentara por unos días? –Pregunto Kenji al informarse del estado de salud de Darien mediante la llamada telefónica con Andrew desde el hospital.

- Así es, en sus condiciones no creo que sea de mucha ayuda en este momento.

- Entiendo, mantenme al tanto de todo. –Ambos cuelgan el teléfono.

- ¿Qué se cree ese tratando de llamar la atención de esa manera? –Protestaba Mimet quien aún seguía molesta por el golpe que le había dado.

- Te lo mereces, tú y tus comentarios desubicados. –Le respondió Rubeus.

- Ya basta ustedes dos, estoy hasta aquí de sus peleas. Tendremos que trabajar más duro para cubrir la ausencia de Darien, ¿Entendido? –Ordeno Kenji.

Era imposible no pensar quien sería la próxima víctima, y como seria asesinada después del total fracaso del primer encuentro con la sombra se dieron cuenta que estaban tratando con un criminal mucho más astuto de lo que pensaban. Ahora con la ausencia de Darien seria más difícil, no era el momento de enfermarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era casi el mediodía, su nombre era Esmeralda de 20 años de edad. Salía de su trabajo para dirigirse a su hogar pero en aquel entonces tuvo la mala idea de tomar un atajo por un callejón que parecía abandonado. No era muy largo pero si deshabitado, sin tener en cuenta las reiteradas advertencias de la Policía Central a jóvenes de entre 15 y 24 años de no caminar solas por callejones de ese estilo, es sorprendida por alguien cubierto por una capa negra, sin dejar señal de que se tratara de un humano. El estaba parado quieto en frente de un basurero móvil, pareciese que la estuviera observando por lo que la joven se sintió aterrorizada y comenzó reiteradas veces a preguntarle quien era y que la deje pasar pero no lo permitió.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que él se acercara a ella y le mostrara un arma blanca con la que comenzó a hacerle tajos en sus extremidades y rostro El quería sus ojos y para ello debería dejarla discapacitada A su mediana suerte sus gritos fueron alcanzados por un transeúnte que no dudo un segundo en dar aviso a la policía y mediante ese llamado todo comenzó; el primer encuentro de Darien con la sombra y otra víctima.

¿Quién había llamado a la policía y por qué no la ayuda en ese entonces? Solo se digno a esperar a que ellos llegaran y desaparecer sin ningún rastro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo el equipo trabajo con sus respectivas tareas intentando localizar al sujeto que les advirtió lo que sucedía sin tener resultados positivos.

La noche llego, Darien seguía sin poder moverse solo en la habitación, Serena se había retirado a su casa decidida a hornear un pastel para Darien ya que tanto le había gustado. Andrew estaba en la sala de espera, sentía la necesidad de quedarse ahí aunque Darien no lo supiera no podía dejarlo solo pero el sueño le gano.

No puedo quedarme aquí Con la sombra atacando allí afuera no era el momento de estar inmóvil recostado en una cama sin nada que poder hacer. Otra vez se sentía inútil por lo que no aguanto la necesidad de dejar fluir sus lágrimas. Ya era demasiado para el ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que soportarlo? No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que perdería la vida a causa del estrés que le ocasionaba. Otra vez fue interrumpido por una voz, por un momento pensó que debido a tantos problemas se estaría volviendo loco hasta tal punto de oír voces en su cabeza, pero no era así, alguien lo estaba llamando.

¿Quién eres? Es la misma voz que escucho en aquel lugar de luz brillante por alguna razón le parecía haberla oído antes pero no alcanzaba a recordar. Volvió a fijar la mirada hacia la ventanilla que la voz provenía de esa dirección ¿Las ventanillas hablan? Sin duda su recaída lo hacía delirar pero al ver una brillante luz que se asomaba por la ventanilla se dio cuenta que no estaba alucinando, en verdad alguien lo estaba llamando y debería acudir a ese llamado pero como lo haría si apenas podía mover su cabeza.

Debo ir Alguien lo estaba llamando y si era otra víctima que necesitaba ayuda, esta vez no podría dejar que algo pasase. Saco fuerzas de donde no tenia para intentar levantarse de esa cama, primero quitándose el respirador fuera o no una buena idea no le importaba solo quería asomarse por la ventana pero al intentar levantarse cae al suelo debido a la debilidad que pesaba por todo su cuerpo la única opción era arrastrarse. Una vez que llego a la ventanilla intento asomarse y vio que quedaba justo en frente de la playa; esa playa. ¿Un hospital en frente de esta playa precisamente? No era una coincidencia que acabara internado en ese hospital, pareciese que algo o alguien lo hubiese llevado allí a propósito con el fin que oyera ese llamado que provenía sin duda del mar; su mar.

De alguna u otra forma debería llegar a ese lugar sin importar que tuviera que ir a rastras. Mientras pensaba en cómo ir al mar veía como el agua se movía y no era a causa del viento ni la marea. Esos movimientos en el agua lo impulsaron a correr hacia el lugar saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación. ¿De donde había sacado esa fuerza? No importaba ya estaba en la calle en pijama, sin viento. Espérame Entre mas se acercaba al mar más fuerte se oía el llamado, lo que ya no había duda en Darien de que era ella, aquella chica que lo había salvado de ahogarse.

De alguna manera que había ignorado logro llegar a la bahía, aun cuando hace un momento no podía ni mover un solo dedo, ahora estaba allí y frente a sus ojos apareció ella, la chica de la cual aun no sabía su nombre.

- Gracias por acudir a mi llamado. –Le decía la joven quien estaba sentada en una roca sobre el agua otra vez con su rostro oculto por la oscuridad pero que a simple vista por más que estuviera oscuro podía distinguirse que esa chica era una sirena.


	5. Chapter 4 La desaparicion de La sombra

**Aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo, les agradezco sus reviews y comentarios que me inspiran a seguir con la historia. El próximo capitulo me tardare mas en subirlo ya que mi pc se daño y no se cuando terminaran de arreglármela Q.Q nuevamente gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer esta pequeña imaginación que sale de mi cabecita e.e**

CAPITULO IV

La desaparición de La sombra

Ya era hora de que el hospital cerrara sus puertas al público, Andrew había decidió marcharse a su hogar sin si quiera pasar a despedirse de su amigo, pensaba que él podría estar dormido y que lo despertaran a altas horas de la noche era una de las cosas que más lo fastidiaban –Hasta mañana, Darien –fueron las palabras que salieron de Andrew parado frente a la puerta donde Darien descansaba apaciblemente.

El reloj marcaba las 11 pm ya casi era viernes, el fin de semana que se aproximaba tenía planeado pasearse por el parque central con Darien y por qué no jugar un partido de futbol. Pero los planes a veces pueden cambiar cuando uno menos lo espera. Ahora Andrew estaba solo caminando por las desiertas calles de la ciudad iluminadas por los faroles naranjas. Incluso para él, quien era un hombre y no debía preocuparse por la sorpresa de ser atacado por la sombra ya que solo buscaba mujeres; aun así era aterrador hasta tal punto de que en cualquier momento un loco psicópata podría salir de los lugares más oscuros.

La casa de Andrew estaba por detrás de los grandes edificios que cubrían la ciudad de Tokio por lo que era difícil a veces localizarla, pero era un barrio tranquilo y semipoblado. Al entrar a su hogar se quita su uniforme de detective para vestirse como un civil más. El sueño no era opción esta noche, estaba demasiado preocupado por Darien como para dormir tranquilo en su cama así que tuvo la mejor idea de ver televisión o mejor dicho la peor. Al encenderla sincroniza un canal noticiario con la sombra como protagonista.

_"Los ataques de la sombra son cada vez más frecuentes y las victimas siguen siendo mujeres de entre 15 y 24 años. Es impensable que tengamos que seguir dependiendo de la inutilidad de los supuestos mejores detectives de la ciudad para capturarlo…"_

Quizá no era la mejor opción ver la televisión y mucho menos un noticiario. Es verdad que hasta el momento todo el equipo de investigación había sido inútil contra ese criminal, pero un reportero quien nunca vio un asesinato frente a sus ojos no tenía el derecho de juzgarlos, apago el televisor y solo se digno a sentarse en su sofá y escuchar una buena rola hasta el día siguiente o hasta que el sueño se apoderara de él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un mes más serian vacaciones, no era el momento para eso pero para Darien estaría bien que se tomara un poco de tiempo después de la larga lucha que le está ocasionando este caso. La mañana llego, Andrew se levanto como todos los días a las 8 am media hora antes de que el hospital abriera sus puertas pero antes de dirigirse allí pasaría por el departamento de investigación para nutrirse de las novedades aunque poco se podría esperar.

- ¿Cómo que no hay novedades? Lo tuvimos frente a nosotros y aun así no hemos conseguido nada valioso. –Gritaba Rubeus.

- No grites y presta atención a lo que les estoy diciendo. –Respondía Kenji, podía notarse que estaba nervioso y preocupado debido al último fracaso que sin duda todo el departamento se vería afectado.

Andrew entra a la oficina en medio de la discusión tratando de interrumpir con otro tema.

- ¿Alguien vio las noticias de anoche?

- ¿Qué noticias? –Pregunto Mimet.

- Sobre nuestra inutilidad contra la sombra. –Respondió serio pero tranquilo como si no fuera un gran tema por el cual preocuparse.

Todos los presentes miraron con sorpresa y preocupación a Andrew, nadie vio esa noticia pero ahora que lo mencionaba su reputación estaba decayendo y no sería una sorpresa que la Policía Central en cualquier momento estaría llamando su atención o haciéndoles una visita, ya que todo el departamento pertenecía a ellos y no importaba lo calificados que estaban, un fracaso no sería perdonado y ya tenían varios fracasos.

- ¿Qué hacías a altas horas de la noche despierto? Por lo general ese tipo de noticiarios solo se sincronizan casi a medianoche. –Lo interrogo Mimet, acercándosele minuciosamente.

- Lo que hago y dejo de hacer con mi vida es mi problema, no te metas mocosa. –Le contesto con indiferencia haciendo que ella se molestara.

Antes de que Mimet pudiera responder a la agresión de Andrew, Rei Hino interviene.

- Ya basta ustedes dos, ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de la gravedad de la situación? Si seguimos así no tardara en llegarnos una carta documento de la Policía Central y que creen, tendríamos que abandonar el sitio o peor aun seriamos despedidos.

- Rei tiene razón, dejen sus peleas irritantes para otra ocasión. –Decía con toda la calma del mundo Rubeus, aunque él era quien más peleaba con ella.

- Tsk, como si me importara cada uno de ustedes, yo me largo de aquí, mi hombre me está esperando pueden seguir con su juego de caza fantasmas solos. –Luego de decir eso, Mimet se retira de la oficina.

- ¿Por qué no le despedimos? –Pregunto Andrew.

- Sus estrategias, no las olvides. –Respondió Ikuko, aunque desde hacia tiempo no proporcionaba una buena estrategia que pudiese ayudar a capturar a la sombra, solo irritaba con sus comentarios y burlas.

Mimet era un fastidio desde que Kenji la contrato, cabe admitir que quedo encantado con las estrategias que utilizaba para capturar delincuentes, pero con su personalidad indiferente, egocéntrica y de la señorita miss me importa nada se había ganado el desprecio de todos sus compañeros.

Fue hace 2 años exactamente, Kenji estaba hasta el alma lidiando con atrapar a un criminal que le ocasiono problemas pero no tanto como la sombra, pero sin duda fue su mejor caso y el que llevo su reputación hasta las nubes. En ese entonces había perdido toda esperanza de capturarlo pero fueron las estrategias e inteligencia de Mimet quienes lo ayudaron, una importante cadete de la Policía Central quien en ese entonces estaba a cargo del jefe de ministros, pero ella sería más útil para el grupo de Kenji quienes estaban en búsqueda de personal bien dotado para la captura de ese criminal. Desde ese entonces se convirtió en una de sus mejores detectives pero un fastidio para los demás. Cuando ella se retiraba de la oficina podían sentirse calmados aguantando las ganas de hacer lo que Darien se animo a hacer. Y ahora con él internado y con mala salud las cosas serian más complicadas.

- ¿Cómo está Darien? -Pregunto Lita Kino, ella era amiga de Serena por lo que podía ver la preocupación de su amiga por Darien.

- Parece un vegetal, casi ni puede moverse. –Respondió Andrew llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza.

- ¿Y Serena? –Volvió a preguntar Lita.

- Debe estar con Darien en el hospital, yo iré luego del trabajo.

En lo que Andrew termina de platicar con Lita suena el teléfono del departamento, una llamada del hospital donde Darien estaba internado.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

- ¿COMO QUE DARIEN DESAPARECIO? – Gritaba Andrew a una de las enfermeras.

El llamado a la oficina era un anuncio de la administración del hospital de que Darien no estaba en su habitación, por lo que parecía se había escapado ya que las maquinas que le permitían respirar estaban encendidas. En el estado en que Darien se encontraba no podía llegar muy lejos pero tampoco podría resistirlo, ¿Acaso es un inconsciente? Se preguntaba Andrew, todo lo que Darien hacia no era para mas que preocuparlo. Serena tampoco estaba allí ¿Y si Serena se lo había llevado? La única manera de quitarse esa duda era llamar al apartamento de la niña, pero no hubo respuestas, parecía que ella no se encontraba allí.

¿En qué diablos pensaba Darien? Desaparecer en una situación así

Andrew era el único del equipo que había ido al hospital tras ese llamado, por lo que se veía obligado a ir en su búsqueda preguntando a quien fuera se cruzara con el si alguien lo había visto, ni siquiera sabía en qué momento del día había desaparecido.

Darien no apareció pero la noche se aproximaba, a punto de rendirse y esperar a que él se digne a aparecer suena su teléfono celular; una llamada de Kenji.

- Darien está aquí.

¿Acaso querían volverlo loco? Hace un momento recibió la llamada de que Darien estaba desaparecido y ahora el estaba en el departamento –Debí haber sido atleta- Con tantas corridas de un lado a otro su estado físico era apto para serlo. Al llegar al departamento, 20.34 pm, Darien estaba allí, con una enorme pero extraña sonrisa en su rostro. Las miradas estaban posadas en el, estaba sentado en el sillón que daba hacia la ventana del edificio sujetando su taza de café como si nunca hubiera tenido problemas de salud.

- ¿Dónde estabas y que te paso? –Pregunto Andrew acercándose a él.

Antes que pudiera responder, entra por la puerta principal Serena respondiendo sin más preámbulo a la pregunta de Andrew.

- Lo encontré en la playa, no me pregunten qué pasó porque no lo sé.

En verdad era un milagro que Darien se haya recuperado tan rápido pero era algo sospechoso y el actuaba sospechoso también, Andrew no podía evitar preocuparse y el deseo de preguntarle qué había pasado se tendría que dignar a guardarlo, sentía que algo le estaba ocultando y no estaba equivocado.

Atrapare a la sombra y cobrare mi venganza Esas palabras salieron de lo más profundo de Darien, dejando a todos sus compañeros anonadados. ¿Qué había pasado? De donde Darien había sacado todas esas fuerzas cuando antes solo pensaba en el suicidio y dejarlo a su suerte.

- Andrew confía en mí. –Darien pudo notar la expresión de sorpresa de Andrew, por lo que se aleja de su preciado sillón y se acerca a él susurrándole esas palabras. –Cuento con tu ayuda.

Andrew confiaba en Darien, afirmo moviendo la cabeza que estaría siempre de su lado y que confiaría en el, pero tenía la obligación de contarle lo que le estaba pasando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Los días pasaban, Darien no decía ni una sola palabra de que había ocurrido luego de que desapareció del hospital y había aparecido repentinamente en buen estado de salud y lleno de fuerza de voluntad para atrapar a la sombra. Andrew y Darien trabajan en ese caso junto con las 5 jóvenes una vez aceptada su ayuda, pero había un problema, hacia casi dos semanas que no había ningún crimen ocasionado por la sombra, exactamente el mismo tiempo que paso desde que Darien obtuvo el alta en el hospital._

¿Ahora es él el desaparecido? Darien no podía evitar sentir la frustración de que esa vez haya sido la última vez que lo verían o al menos la última vez que tuvieran que lidiar con una masacre ocasionada por él. Esa alegría y vivacidad de querer capturarlo se desvanecían como hielo en el fuego ante la misteriosa desaparición del homicida; los diarios no tardaron en dar la noticia, para la ciudad era un alivio ya que podrían sentir la libertad de no caminar por la vida con el miedo a que sea la última vez que verían al mundo pero para el departamento de investigación era un grave problema. No aceptaban que la sombra haya desaparecido sin la intención de volver a atacar. Darien sabía perfectamente que en cualquier momento volverían a saber de él, que algún plan tendría en mente o solo estaba poniendo a prueba la capacidad del equipo de investigación.

- Estas obsesionado con ese sujeto. –Le dijo Andrew apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de Darien haciendo que este salga de sus pensamientos.

Ambos estaban en la plaza de la ciudad, sentados bajo un sauce llorón en una banquilla expuesta al público. Solo quedaba esperar a que la sombra volviese a atacar, pero el hecho de pensar en a quien atacaría y de qué forma lo haría quitaba el sueño a Darien. ¿Qué estaría planeando?

- Vayamos con Zafiro, hace tiempo no visitamos su heladería. –Le ofrece Andrew por lo que Darien acepta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

3 semanas de la desaparición de la sombra, 1 semana para las vacaciones ¿Estaría esperando a que todo el departamento estuviese disfrutando de sus vacaciones para volver a atacar? Sería lo más lógico pensar en esa teoría. Pero no podrían esperar a que sean vacaciones para que vuelva a aparecer, tendrían que pensar en alguna trampa, pero para eso deberían ser más astutos que él. Esa será su misión

- ¿Nuestra misión? –Se preguntaba a si mismo Darien, quien estaba en su casa recostado en su cama mirando como las paletas del ventilador giraban y el aire emanado de él golpeaba su rostro. -¿Qué debo hacer?- En ese momento, saco de su bolsillo un medallón dorado. Se quedo unos minutos pensando mientras observaba ESE medallón. Ya sé que hacer Se levanta de su cama.

23.45 pm, Darien salió corriendo de su casa, a esas horas nadie transitaba las desoladas calle del barrio por lo que nadie podría pensar que era un loco corriendo en pijama a esas horas de la noche. Corrió cuantos kilómetros soportaron sus pulmones hacia la playa, que lucía increíblemente hermosa bajo la luz de la Luna llena. La brisa del mar relajaba la ansiedad de Darien, luego por que el amaba tanto el mar. Muy cerca de la orilla, sin ningún tipo de calzado enterrando sus pies desnudos en la cálida arena, sostenía entre sus dedos el medallón que sin pensarlo dos veces arrojo con todas sus fuerzas hacia las turbias aguas del mar, llegando a lo más profundo y hundiéndose en el.

Luego de esperar 3 minutos de haber arrojado el medallón, un sector del agua del mar comenzó a brillar, una esplendida luz blanca que no era la de la Luna comenzó a adueñarse del mar saliendo de entre esa luz ELLA; la sirena de Darien.

- Estaba esperando tu llamado. –Le decía la chica quien mantenía distancia con él, aun no era el momento de que Darien viera su rostro.

- Necesito tu ayuda. –Sentándose en la arena, en señal de que sería una larga platica con ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Hace 3 semanas, una noche en el que la Luna se encontraba en cuarto creciente, unas pocas nubes cubrían las estrellas pero la calma se había apoderado de aquella noche en el que Darien reposaba tranquilo en la habitación del hospital, pero una voz altero el reposo haciendo que misteriosamente su cuerpo débil encontrara las fuerzas para correr hacia el mar de esa playa en donde ocurrió el segundo encuentro con aquella mujer sirena._**

**_- Gracias por acudir a mi llamado. –Le decía la joven quien estaba sentada en una roca sobre el agua otra vez con su rostro oculto por la oscuridad._**

**_- Sabía que volvería a verte… -En ese momento Darien se detiene de seguir hablando para reaccionar y darse cuenta que había llegado hacia el mar cuando pensaba que no podía moverse, y ella estaba ahí, esperando que continuara hablando._**

**_- ¿Por qué me llamaste? ¿Cómo es que recobre mi fuerza? ¿Acaso fuiste tú? ¿Quién eres?_**

**_- Demasiados preguntas para ser nuestro segundo encuentro. –Le decía la joven que aun seguía sentada en aquella roca mientras las olas la golpeaban con suavidad pero ella estaba jugando con su cabello a enredarlo entre sus dedos._**

**_- Respóndeme una._**

**_- ¿Cuál te gustaría que te responda?_**

**_- ¿Quién eres? –Insistía Darien._**

**_- Esa aun no puedo contestar. –Le respondió mientras acariciaba su largo cabello, aunque no podía distinguirse el color del mismo._**

**_- Entonces dime, ¿Recupere la fuerza gracias a ti? _**

**_La joven guardo silencio, no respondió a esa pregunta pero Darien no dudo por un segundo que ella lo había salvado; otra vez. -¿Por qué me salvaste?_**

**_- Esa pregunta no estaba entre las opciones. –Parecía que ella jugaba con él, pero no podía enojarse con ella, la calma que le transmitía lo hacía olvidar sus tensiones._**

**_- Entonces, ¿Por qué me llamaste? –Esa era la única pregunta que podría llegar a responderle._**

**_- Quería verte._**

**_Esa respuesta fue lo único que Darien recibió, negándose una y otra vez a revelar algo más que eso. Pero Darien se sentía extraño, normalmente se molestaría ante una actitud así, pero ella; no lograba enojarse con ella ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Por qué se sentía así solo con ella?_**

**_En aquel primer encuentro sintió desde un principio la necesidad de conocer su identidad con lo que casi con ninguna mujer sentía eso. Llego a pensar que Kakyuu desde el cielo podría estar interviniendo, quería mantener esa hipótesis a como dé lugar._**

**_- Darien, antes que sigas preguntándome escucha con atención –Continua la extraña criatura marina- Se que no creerías que solo te llame porque quería verte, es cierto, hay algo mas pero aun no puedo decírtelo. Puedo sentir el dolor en tu corazón por la pérdida de alguien muy importante para ti –Antes que pudiera continuar es interrumpida al oír esa frase._**

**_- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Por primera vez se sentía frustrado y un poco incomodo de hablar de eso con una extraña._**

**_- No pienses mal de mí, ya habrás notado que soy una criatura extraña–Eso ultimo sonó triste haciendo que Darien se calmara al sentirse culpable de ocasionar esa sensación en ella._**

**_- Lo siento, por favor no te sientas mal. Te escuchare y no te cuestionare. –Lo que decía no tenía sentido para él, justamente para él quien no se rebajaba ante nadie._**

**_La voz de Darien era convincente, ella volvió a fijar su mirada en el aun si Darien no podría verla, ¿De qué maravillosos ojos se estaba privando por culpa de la oscuridad? Sin duda unos ojos que hermosos que ocultaban un mar de misterios._**

**_- Te he dicho que aun no puedo confesarte mis verdaderas intenciones, pero puedes quedarte con esto. –Darien no había notado que ella sujetaba algo en sus manos una vez que se lo arrojo desde esa distancia que impedía que se rozaran._**

**_- ¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto Darien sujetando aquel objeto que le arrojo la joven._**

**_- Un medallón –Respondió- Con el podrás llamarme cuando necesites de mi ayuda, solo arrójalo con todas tus fuerzas hacia lo más profundo del mar y apareceré frente a tus ojos acudiendo tu llamado solo te pido por favor hazlo en la noche y te devolveré el medallón para que vuelvas a llamarme._**

**_Darien se sentía confundido ¿Un medallón? ¿Para que necesitaría de su ayuda si ni siquiera sabía quién era? Era demasiado misterio para él, aunque muy en el fondo sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano todas sus dudas se esclarecerían._**

**_- ¿Por qué necesitaría de tu ayuda? –Volvió a preguntar esta vez para sus afueras._**

**_- En su debido momento lo sabrás, ahora debo irme el sol está llegando._**

**_No había notado que estuvieron casi toda la noche hablando sin siquiera obtener algo de su verdadera identidad. La joven desapareció nuevamente en el mar dejando en la duda a Darien pero despidiéndose con una frase que le haría recobrar su fe en capturar a la sombra aunque al principio lo haya aturdido._**

**_Las dudas que esa joven le dejaba por alguna extraña razón le fascinaban. Después de todo el era un amante de las anomalías del Océano y esta sin duda era la mejor anomalía que pudiese haber encontrado. Darien se quedo en ese playa observando el mar hasta que el amanecer llego, quería presenciar como los reflejos de los rayos del sol chocaban con el agua haciendo de eso un hermoso paisaje. El se quedo allí hasta que la voz de la dulce Serena lo rescato de hundirse en sus pensamientos, con el pastel prometido aquella vez en la habitación en sus manos. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a capturarlo? –Pregunto la joven sirena sorprendida.

- O alguna idea, por favor estoy desesperado y ya no se qué hacer. –Parecía como si Darien quisiera llorar desconsoladamente lo que conmovió a la niña.

- Darien, yo… -No sabía que responder, tenía a Darien frente a sus ojos suplicando por ayuda pero que podría hacer ella por él.

- Recuerda lo que me dijiste aquella noche.

Ella recordaba perfectamente lo que le dijo antes de despedirse, pero nunca imagino que él le pidiera ayuda sobre eso. No tenia opción, debería ayudarlo como sea, después de todo ella fue quien se ofreció a ayudarlo y lo busco.

- Dame unas noches y te encontrare una solución. –Tras decir esas palabras desapareció nuevamente frente a los ojos de Darien arrojándole el medallón cayendo este entre los pies del joven.

Te lo agradezco No pudo agradecerle en su momento, pero sabía que en algún momento le devolvería todos los favores que ella le brindo, no sabía su nombre ni el color de sus ojos, mucho menos como lucia su rostro pero sin darse cuenta contaba con la ayuda de una anomalía del mar; su mar por la que comenzaba a sentir un gran aprecio que él no se había dado cuenta. –Solo queda esperar- Se repetía Darien mientras dejaba atrás a su hermoso mar.

Atrapa a ese criminal Fueron las palabras que dijo la joven sirena antes de irse aquella noche del segundo encuentro. ¿Cómo es que sabía tanto sobre Darien? Por un momento pensó que ella lo observaba, sería algo acosador, pero no le importaba, no mientras sea ella; su anomalía. Y con "ese criminal" no hay duda de que estaría hablando de La sombra pero ¿Qué sabia ella de él? Fue lo que lo llevo a pensar que Kakyuu le estaba brindando su ayuda desde donde quiera que esté a través de esa mujer sirena.

La noche era encantadora y tranquila, no había un alma que caminara a esas horas por la calle pero por alguna razón las luces de los faroles iluminando la calle era un paisaje perfecto para Darien, sentía una paz interior que no sentía desde hace años pero todo acabaría al sonar su celular a las 3:00 de la madrugada -¿Quién será a esta hora?- Se preguntaba mientras buscaba el celular en su bolsillo del pantalón del pijama. ¿Kenji? El llamado era del jefe.

- Señor, ¿Qué ocurre? –Le pregunto apenas contesto la llamada.

- Darien, ven urgente al departamento de investigación, tenemos un grave problema. –El miedo nuevamente se apodero de Darien y apenas oyó esas palabras colgó el celular y se dirigió en pijama a la oficina aunque estuviera muy lejos de donde estaba tenía la suficiente energía para correr.

Eran las 4:00 cuando Darien llego a la oficina, que ni él sabía cómo había hecho para llegar tan rápido desde esa distancia que hay entre la ciudad y esa playa. Estaban todos ahí, incluso Serena que era la que más se ausentaba desde que entro en el equipo, pero todos tenían algo en común esa madrugada, todos expresaban un rostro serio y asustado. Algo había pasado y Darien se percato de ello.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –Le pregunto Darien, algo confundido y preocupado, a Kenji.

- Mimet ha desaparecido.


	6. Chapter 5 ¿Donde esta Mimet?

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo n.n perdonen la demora se me hace dificil escribir en otra computadora Q.Q como siempre gracias por sus reviews y por tomarse su tiempo para leer n.n**

CAPITULO V

¿Dónde está Mimet?

- Mimet lleva 3 semanas desaparecida y nadie se dio cuenta, ¿Cómo es posible eso? –Preguntaba a todo el equipo Kenji, golpeando con su puño el escritorio para cubrir la ira que lo invadía.

Mimet llevaba 3 semanas desde que se la vio por última vez, aquella vez que tuvo casi una discusión con Andrew por un comentario fuera de lugar en donde se retiró con alguien esperándola afuera. Desde ese entonces se ausentaba en el departamento y fue Ikuko quien se dio cuenta en la tarde luego de pasadas tres semanas cuando recibió un llamado de sus parientes preguntando por ella.

- Sé que desde que ella llego a trabajar con nosotros ha sido un fastidio, pero es nuestra compañera y debemos buscarla. –Comentaba Rubeus quien al parecer se veía preocupado por no haberse dado cuenta de su ausencia.

Rei y Mina habían notado su ausencia una semana atrás, pensaban que se había tomado muy en serio lo de dejarlos solos para resolver el caso y se había dignado a adelantar sus vacaciones por lo que no le dieron mucha importancia hasta el día de hoy, tras recibir la llamada de Kenji que algo había pasado.

Esto es obra de la sombra Darien desde que llego a la oficina de Kenji no había pronunciado ninguna palabra solo se dignó a oír las culpabilidades de sus compañeros intentando reaccionar al no haberse dado cuenta de la ausencia de su compañera, aunque en sus pensamientos creía que la sombra era el verdadero culpable de todo. Que desaparezca sin previo aviso, dejando a sus familiares preocupados y al departamento de investigación sin autoridad de adelantar sus vacaciones, la única respuesta era que algo o mejor dicho alguien la tenía, y quien más para hacerlo que la sombra ya que Mimet tenía 24 años de edad y era mujer, cumplía con los requisitos para ser víctima de ese sujeto.

La sombra estaba entre las opciones, Darien no era el único que creía que él la había atrapado o en el peor de los casos asesinado, otra de las opciones era ese hombre con el que había dicho la última vez que estuvo en la oficina la esperaba afuera.

- Dejaremos a la sombra como principal sospechoso, pero detendremos al hombre con el que salió aquel día. –Daba la orden Kenji, era prioridad encontrarla antes que la Policía Central se enterara de la situación.

- ¿Sabes si quiera quien era el hombre con el que salió? –Preguntaba Ami.

Kenji se quedó pensando por unos segundos, no tenía la menor idea de quien era pero su familia supuestamente tendría que saber algo por lo que decidió hacerles una llamada.

- Mira la hora jefe, ¿Crees que estén despiertos? –Volvía a preguntarle Ami.

- Con un pariente desaparecido no creo que la familia logre alcanzar el sueño. –Comentaba Kenji con el teléfono ya en sus manos a punto de marcar el último número cuando es interrumpido por Darien.

- Aun no los llames.

- ¿Por qué no?

Darien no sabía el por qué había ordenado a su propio jefe que no hiciera la llamada, simplemente algo dentro de él le decía que no la hiciera que debían esperar hasta mañana para contactarse con ellos. No respondió la pregunta pero su mirada de profunda seguridad era suficiente para que Kenji dejara de marcar, después de todo era en quien más confiaba y si esa era su decisión la respetaría.

- Confiare en ti Darien como siempre lo he hecho, sé que no me defraudaras.

- Pueden retirarse a sus hogares, mañana tendremos un largo día. –Ordenaba Ikuko mientras tomaba sus cosas y se retiraba de la oficina con los demás miembros detrás de ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa noche Darien no logro alcanzar el sueño, se quedó lo que restaba de la noche sentado en el sofá de su casa tratando de pensar por que no se había dado cuenta de la desaparición de una compañera suya. No sintió remordimiento de aquella vez que la golpeo pero era una mujer, una persona, por más que se tratase de Mimet el no perdonaría a la sombra de haberla matado si es que eso habría ocurrido, de lo que Darien no dudaba era que en cualquier momento aparecería su cuerpo víctima de su peor enemigo. Su temor y lo que provoco la larga noche de insomnio fue el tener que encontrar el cuerpo de su compañera en una condición similar o aun peor que el cuerpo de su amada Kakyuu.

**_"Aquella mañana en la que se levantó con la felicidad de poder cumplir su sueño de casarse con Kakyuu recibe una llamada del departamento donde él trabajaba afirmando que encontraron muerta a su prometida y futura esposa. _**

**_Desde ese momento hasta la actualidad seguía preguntándose a sí mismo por que se obligó a ver en qué condiciones la habían encontrado, de no haberlo hecho quizá su odio hacia la sombra no sería tan cegador._**

**_Al llegar vio el cuerpo de Kakyuu cubierto por una manta blanca como les hacían a todos los cuerpos sin vida, en una camilla que la llevaría hacia la morgue. Fue en ese instante en que se obligó a sí mismo la necesidad de ver por última vez a su amada, aun con el fuerte dolor que sentía al enterarse de la perdida. Cuando quito la manta no pudo reconocerla, aunque su amor por ella era grande ese día no pudo reconocerla, alguien se había llevado sus ojos."_**

¿Por qué recuerdo eso ahora? El estar a solas sin nada que hacer, sin duda lo hacían atormentarse con sus recuerdos, ella ya no estaba y ahora Mimet era la incógnita de donde se habría metido y que le había sucedido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, a 6 días de las esperadas vacaciones cuando Darien entro al departamento la familia de Mimet estaba allí, Kenji se había adelantado en llamarlos antes que los demás llegaran, aunque esos no fueran los planes de Darien él era quien mandaba.

- ¿Recuerdas quien fue la última persona que la vio? –Preguntaba Kenji a quien era la hermana menor de Mimet; Telu.

- Era su nuevo novio. –Fue lo que respondió mientras mantenía la mirada baja sentada en las sillas para testimonios.

- ¿Sabe si tenía problemas con aquel hombre?

Ella guardo silencio, noto que los investigadores no sabían nada de lo que había ocurrido pero sería ella quien se los dijera solo para encontrar a su hermana, sería una pieza fundamental y si podía aportar algo que los ayudara a ser más eficaces no dudaría en decir todo lo que sabe.

- Él está muerto.

Darien se había quedado allí parado escuchando todo el testimonio de Telu junto a sus compañeros con Andrew y Serena a cada uno de sus lados sosteniendo una taza de té que dejo caer al suelo al oír esas palabras. Telu confeso que esa noche en que su hermana Mimet había salido con ese hombre a quien llamaban Jedite, él había tenido un accidente con su moto, había sido embestido por un camión enterándose de aquel hecho por los periódicos, haciendo reaccionar a Kenji de haber dejado pasar semejante noticia.

En el testimonio también aclaro que ellos se conocieron dos semanas atrás de esa salida, esa era su sexta cita desde que comenzaron a salir. Se conocieron en una bailanta y al parecer Mimet se había tomado muy en serio la relación que es lo que hacía con cada novio que tenía, aunque fuera arrogante sabia amar a un hombre pero este nuevo novio Jedite no sabía amar a una mujer y solo la vio como una más del montón. Esa noche había recibido un mensaje de texto a su celular diciéndole que había tenido una fuerte pelea con él debido a esa causa.

- ¿Tiene esa conversación? Sería un gran material para esta causa. –Le preguntaba Ikuko.

Telu le entrega su celular, debía dejarlo allí si Mimet se decidía a llamarla seria notificada por ello por lo que luego de unas largas horas de testimonio dejan que se retire a su hogar.

La evidencia estaba en sus manos, ese celular contenía una conversación que podía revelar algo aunque ya su novio estaba muerto por lo que descartaban la opción de que él le hubiera hecho algo.

- Hermana, discutí con mi novio. –Le escribía Mimet a Telu pudiéndose notar que ella estaba triste y con el corazón roto con el solo hecho de leer la frialdad de ese texto.

- Tranquila, ¿Dime que paso?

- Solo era un objeto para él, me lo confeso cuando no quise tener relaciones con él. Me hizo bajar de la moto y me dejo sola en la calle, está muy oscuro y desolado tengo miedo.

- No te preocupes, dime donde estas.

- En frente del restaurante abandonado donde solíamos venir con toda la familia todos los viernes.

- Enviare a alguien a buscarte, espera en aquel banquito donde nos sentábamos después de comer a contar las estrellas.

- Esperare, gracias.

La conversación encontrada en el celular de Telu era corta pero decía mucho, Jedite nada tenía que ver con la desaparición de Mimet pero era responsable de que algo malo le hubiese pasado por haberla abandonado a altas horas de la noche y en un lugar desolado. Telu en su testimonio también había aclarado que había enviado a su padre a buscarla pero cuando llego al sitio ella no estaba allí, tampoco podía entender como él; su propio padre no le importo que ella no estaba y no aviso sino hasta tres semanas después que no la había encontrado con la tranquilidad por parte de sus otros familiares que Mimet podía estar con él. La relación de Mimet con su papa era complicada, no entro en detalle con eso pero lo hacía sospechoso ante tal actitud extraña y sin ninguna lógica por lo cual sería el próximo en tener una cita con los investigadores.

La misteriosa desaparición de Mimet era un tema más por el cual preocuparse, no solo por tratarse de una compañera de trabajo sino también porque de llegar la información a la Policía Central recibirían su visita y eso no era precisamente una buena noticia ya que a cada visita aislada que recibían por su parte siempre fue por algo grave hasta tal punto de despedir al personal.

Sin embargo tenían un arma fundamental, aquel restaurante donde su novio la abandono fue el último lugar donde ella pudo haber estado. Pero ¿Qué restaurante seria y cuál era su dirección? Esa pregunta se vino a la cabeza de Kenji luego de que Telu se había retirado, por lo que no alcanzo a preguntárselo, luego de testimoniar al padre de Mimet deberían ir al lugar donde se supo estuvo por última vez con el ánimo de encontrar alguna pista.

- El padre de Mimet es nuestra última fuente antes de declarar a la sombra como el verdadero culpable. –Darien seguía insistiendo que ese criminal era el responsable de su desaparición, pero así como el existía también existían otros criminales de rango menor que la sombra por lo que no debían descartar hasta el momento ninguna hipótesis.

¿Dónde encontrarían al padre de Mimet? La poca información que lograron obtener del testimonio de Telu alcanzaba para saber que él era un científico que siempre estaba metido en sus absurdos experimentos, el profesor Tomoe tenía una larga y complicada relación con su difunta esposa y sus hijas ya mayores dos de ellas casadas con hijos; Viluy y Ciprin, debido a que el trabajo era más importante que su familia o al menos eso fue lo que dijo Telu.

- Olviden la misión que les encomendé de tenderle una trampa a la sombra y consigan toda la información necesaria para localizar a este hombre. –Ordeno Kenji.

- ¿No sería más fácil volver a llamar a sus otras hijas? –Sugirió Serena.

En medio de un clima tan tenso por la desaparición de Mimet, Serena había logrado sacar unas pequeñas carcajadas a sus compañeros al notar como Kenji se hacia las cosas más complicadas cuando la respuesta estaba al alcance de la mano de cualquiera.

- Si creen que es tan fácil, se los dejo a ustedes. –Kenji se retira de la oficina de testimonios molesto de las burlas de sus subordinados.

- Hay que entender al jefe, los nervios y la presión ya no lo dejan pensar. –Decía Rubeus aunque eso sonara algo burlón no era su intención ya que estaba muy preocupado por la situación actual.

- Yo me encargare de hacer la llamada, tratare de obtener la mayor información posible. –Les mencionaba Darien mientras dirigía su mirada a Andrew haciéndole entender que necesitaría de su compañía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al tercer día de esa semana agotadora y preocupante Darien logro comunicarse con las hermanas de Mimet, la conversación no duro más de treinta minutos pero fueron suficientes para obtener información valiosa.

_"Mimet residía en los barrios altos de la ciudad de Tokyo, su sueño era convertirse en una profesional en resolver crímenes y misterios por lo que creció con esa ilusión de convertirse en la mejor detective algún día. Pero su papa, el profesor Tomoe un científico loco nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que ella se convirtiera en detective, tenía planeado que ella fuera científica al igual que él. Lo que un día debido a esa causa tuvieron una fuerte discusión lo que llevo a que Tomoe tomara la decisión más exagerada y con carencia de sentido común; abandonar a su familia. Mimet tenía la edad de 16 años cuando su padre se fue, no pudiendo dejar de sentir la culpa de su abandono lo que llevo a que su madre; Kaolinete, entrara en estado depresivo llevándola a la muerte quedando bajo la responsabilidad de subsistencia en sus 5 hijas: Viluy, Telu, Ciprin, Petirol, Yuyan y Mimet. Ellas sabían de la vida de su padre luego de haberlas abandonado y permitido que su mama muriera, había veces en las que pasaban por enfrente de donde él vivía pero nunca pudieron saludarlo aunque la relación de el con sus demás hijas era estrecha, con la única que tenía problemas era con Mimet por desobedecerlo y aspirar a ser detective en lugar de científica."_

- ¿Conseguiste toda esta información en 30 minutos? Eres increíble Darien. –Lo elogiaba Ami sorprendida de la eficacia y eficiencia con la que trabajaba Darien.

- ¿Y qué esperabas del mejor detective de la ciudad? –Quien lo elogiaba ahora era su mejor amigo Andrew haciendo que Darien se sintiera un tanto incómodo.

Darien con esa llamada había obtenido más información de la necesitada, además de obtener la dirección de donde se encontraba viviendo el profesor Tomoe. Era el momento para hacerle una visita, no habría más tiempo que perder pero el rostro triste y preocupado de Rubeus ocuparon una fracción de su tiempo.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Le pregunto Lita.

Él se tomó unos minutos antes de responder, llevando su mano a su cabeza haciendo un leve suspiro.

- No tenía idea de que Mimet llevaba una carga tan pesada en su vida.

Rubeus y Mimet nunca tuvieron una buena relación, siempre peleaban incluso por el primero en ir al baño y ninguno de los dos sabia sobre la vida del otro. En ese momento en que supo la vida difícil que tuvo que enfrentar Mimet se dio cuenta que había sido muy injusto y cruel con ella todo este tiempo y necesitaba que algo malo sucediera para darse cuenta.

- No te sientas mal, en cuanto encontremos a Mimet podrás pedirle disculpas. –Serena trataba de darle consuelo a la angustia que sentía en ese entonces, pero ¿En verdad Mimet seguía con vida? Serena era demasiado optimista hasta tal punto de no querer aceptar que lo peor pudo haberle ocurrido. Pero aun así logro calmar a Rubeus, eso era lo que ella transmitía incluso a Darien. Con todos sus compañeros regalándole sus sonrisas para que no sintiera una culpa que no era suya y dirigirse al lugar donde el profesor Tomoe vivía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo el equipo de investigaciones, excluyendo a Ikuko y Kenji, se encontraba en el Distrito de Nishitama al oeste de Tokio en un pequeño pueblo semipoblado. Ese era el lugar donde se había escondido Tomoe de su familia, no tardarían en encontrar la residencia del mismo y allí estaba. Una vivienda atípica de un científico loco que acababa de abandonar a su familia.

Darien y Andrew antes de dirigirse hacia el lugar habían armado un plan para que este no escapara, era una misión policial donde el fallo no es una opción.

_"Esta es la misión, ustedes cinco; Serena, Rei, Lita, Ami y Mina vendrán con nosotros pero no ingresaran a la vivienda por motivos de precaución, no quiero lamentar otra perdida. Harán guardia hasta que Rubeus, Andrew y yo salgamos con el profesor en nuestras manos. Ustedes dos entraran conmigo a la vivienda y cubrirán mi espalda, cuando lo encontremos y si es que hace algún movimiento extraño que pueda ponernos en peligro no duden en disparar sus armas. N lo maten, pero déjenlo en un estado que no pueda defenderse." – El plan de Darien tenía sentido, pero luego habría de arrepentirse y pedir disculpas en el caso de que el profesor Tomoe no sea culpable de nada y esté libre de sospechas."_

Ellos dos, Darien y Andrew, estaban con sus armas expuestas listos para disparar si el profesor Tomoe se le ocurría hacer un movimiento inesperado mientras que Rubeus esperaba la señal para abrir la puerta.

- ¿Listos? –Preguntaba Darien dando la señal de que entraran a la vivienda.

Rubeus lanzo la puerta principal suelo abajo, para darle el paso de entrar a Darien apuntando con su arma hacia una oscuridad que no se esperaban Este hombre es un desmadre Se decía Darien a su interior al entrar y notar que el profesor Tomoe era más loco de lo que sus hijas describían. Solo en un pueblo lejano del centro de Tokio y viviendo a oscuras, no se sorprenderían que salga de en medio de la oscuridad con una motosierra intentando defender su territorio.

- Somos del departamento de investigaciones, ¿Hay alguien en casa? –Preguntaba Andrew hacia la oscuridad con algo de miedo de adentrarse más pero no hubo respuesta, solo se podía oír el eco de su voz.

- Parece que no hay nadie. –Insinuaba Rubeus cubriendo la espalda de Darien.

- Es eso o este loco nos está esperando con alguna trampa. –Respondía Andrew con su miedo aumentando cada vez más.

- ¿Podrías dejar de lloriquear como una niña, Andrew? Eres detective o una mariquita. –Le gritaba Rubeus.

- Dejen de pelear y acompáñenme hacia el interior. –Interrumpe Darien obligándolos a adentrarse a un mundo oscuro donde cualquier cosa podría ocurrir.

Darien iba adelante como el cabeza principal, seguido por Rubeus y Andrew quienes cubrían su espalda. Ninguno podía ver las cosas con las que sus pies chocaban pero dejaban a su suerte lo que ocurriría adentrándose aún más.

- Deberíamos haber traído una linterna. –Protestaba Andrew quien era el que más se llevaba las cosas por delante.

Darien insistió en que guardara silencio cuando se encontró con una escalera de metal oxidado.

- Quizá este arriba, andando.

Los ruidos que hacían esa escalera inquietaban a Andrew, tenía la idea fija de que en cualquier momento podrían caer y no saldrían vivos de allí. Antes de llegar hacia el primer piso se oyó un fuerte estruendo que altero los nervios de los tres hombres.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –Grito Rubeus, quien ahora era él el que estaba siendo víctima del miedo.

El ruido pudo oírse de una habitación alumbrada que se podía observar una vez llegaron al primer piso.

- Esto parece una película de terror. –Decía Andrew al darse cuenta de que tendrían que entrar en aquella habitación.

Darien dio nuevamente la señal para que Rubeus tirara abajo la puerta de la habitación. Cuando los tres ingresaron se encontraron con un aterrador laboratorio; el laboratorio del profesor Tomoe. Al entrar más a fondo del mismo se podían ver papeles manchados en tinta azul por todo el suelo lo que hacía casi imposible leer lo que tenían escrito y aunque estuviera algo alumbrado no era suficiente para que sus vistas lograran entender las letras, también encontraron químicos peligrosos e incluso hasta ilegales, experimentos con animales muertos que hacían que la habitación estuviera afectada por el putrefacto olor.

- Esto es prueba más que suficiente para poner a este sujeto tras las rejas. –Mencionaba Rubeus.

- Tomen todo lo que puedan, tenemos que llevar estos papeles a la oficina de Kenji. –Ordeno Darien.

La habitación no era muy grande, por eso la duda de como hacía para tener tantas cosas guardadas en un mismo lugar. Darien se apoderaba de algunos papeles del suelo, escritorio y cajones; Rubeus examinaba si podía llevarse alguno de los químicos que habían allí como prueba de que experimentaba cosas ilegales mientras que Andrew tenía que lidiar con lo más desagradable; los animales muertos.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien revise a los animales? –Protestaba Andrew conteniendo las ganas de vomitar por el olor que emanaban y las condiciones en las que se encontraban. Eran 10 animales pequeños los que había allí, entre los cuales podían distinguirse gatos, perros, conejos y aves pequeñas. – Que desagradable.

Una vez que los tres consideraban hecho su trabajo, y que al parecer el profesor no se encontraba allí y tendrían que volver en otra ocasión, se escucha un leve y sufrido gemido detrás de una puerta que no habían notado que estaba allí. Los tres se miraron los unos a los otros, pero fue Darien quien tomo el valor para abrir la puerta preparándose para lo que fuese a encontrar allí dentro. Al abrirla lo que encontró detrás de ella hizo que todo el trabajo que estuvieron haciendo haya sido en vano y una pérdida de tiempo.


	7. Chapter 6 Los verdaderos sentimientos de

**Volvi con un nuevo capitulo n.n me llevo mas tiempo hacer este cap, culpa a mi musa e.e nuevamente agradezco sus reviews especialmente a sakura gremory y yesqui2000 que siempre encuentro uno de ustedes *w* tambien a isis gremory se que andas por ahi e.e bueno para el proximo capitulo me tardare un poco mas, espero les guste!**

CAPITULO VI

Los verdaderos sentimientos de Rubeus

Ya casi era medianoche, Darien nuevamente se encontraba parado sobre la arena de la playa; su playa frente al mar a unos pocos centímetros de tocar el agua. Estuvo allí por unas cuantas horas esperando que sucediera algo, pero sabía que nada sucedería si él no se movía. Saco del bolsillo de su pantalón el medallón que le entrego su sirena, mirándolo y pensando por unos minutos si debía lanzarlo a lo más profundo del mar, necesitaba verla pero ya era demasiado con la ayuda que le encomendó la última vez que se vieron. _¿Debería llamarla? _Tenía una gran duda, una duda que le impedía lanzar ese medallón, pero necesitaba ayuda, había dejado de lado la misión de planear una trampa para capturar a la sombra antes de las vacaciones ya que estaban a tan solo tres días de llegar.

Después de tanto pensarlo se decidió a lanzarlo y ella apareció nuevamente frente a sus ojos.

_- _Darien, aun no tengo un buen plan para ti, yo…. –Antes que pudiera continuar Darien la interrumpe.

- Olvida eso, ya no importa.

La joven, aunque no se pudiera ver sus ojos quedo sorprendida, después de pasar largas noches tratando de pensar en cómo podría ayudar a Darien. Ella noto a pesar de la oscuridad que su atuendo era diferente y su voz se oía triste.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estas vestido de negro? –La joven sirena sentía el aura de dolor que rodeaba el cuerpo de Darien, haciendo que ella se preocupe por él.

Se sentó en la cálida arena entrecruzando sus piernas y apoyando sus manos sobre las mismas con la mirada hacia abajo, jugaba con sus dedos trataba de decirle algo a su sirena pero no sabía cómo hacerlo hasta que se decidió a hablar.

- Mañana tengo un funeral.

- ¿Un funeral? ¿Quién murió? –Al preguntarle, Darien pudo notar que ella estaba preocupada por él, por ese motivo se sentía tranquilo y seguro de confiar en ella.

- Una compañera de trabajo y su padre, hace unos días encontramos sus cuerpos sin vida. –En lo que termina de decir esa frase, comienza a llorar y lamentarse de algo que no tenía la culpa, haciendo que la chica no supiera como consolarlo, quería saber que había pasado pero no estaba segura de que su grado de confianza sea de tal nivel.

- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

Esa pregunta lo hizo pensar aún más a Darien, se olvidó por un instante de seguir llorando para tratar de recordar el por qué la había llamado.

- Necesitaba alguien que me escuche, por alguna razón eres la única que puede calmarme incluso en mi peor momento. –Finalmente alzo la mirada hacia la silueta oscura de la sirena esperando alguna respuesta de ella pero no la hubo. – No tienes nada para decirme. –Insistía en que le dijera aunque sea una palabra de aliento o tan solo para oír su dulce voz.

Ella miro hacia otra dirección, por un momento pensó que Darien estaba buscando alguna excusa para que le revele su verdadera identidad pero esos pensamientos retorcidos tenía que dejarlos de lado, puesto que su caballero estaba frente a ella esperando alguna señal de respuesta.

_¿Por qué no me responde? _Ella actuaba extraño esa noche, no parecía ser su sirena al fin y al cabo ella fue quien insistió en brindarle su ayuda y ahora se ocultaba, el estado sentimental en el que estaba Darien no soportaría el silencio de la chica.

- Si no tienes nada para decirme me iré. –Se levantó de la arena y dio media vuelta para retirarse de allí no sin antes ser detenido por ella.

- Darien espera.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Olvidaste tu medallón. –Se lo lanza nuevamente cayendo entre sus pies, parecía que tenía una excelente puntería para que el medallón cayera siempre en ese punto.

Sin duda eso molesto a Darien, recogió el medallón pero no quería quedárselo por lo que vuelve a lanzárselo a la joven en señal de que no lo quería.

- ¿Por qué me lo devuelves? Sin este medallón no podré acudir a tu llamado.

- Ya no lo quiero y no te preocupes, no volveré a llamarte. –Darien salió corriendo a toda prisa de la playa sin darle la oportunidad a la joven de detenerlo desapareciendo en medio de la oscuridad. Por primera vez se había enfadado con su sirena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez que llego a su casa ya casi a punto de amanecer, se desplomo sobre su cama y cubrió su rostro con la almohada _¿Ni siquiera mi sirena puede entender mi dolor? _El solo hecho de pensar que se encontraba solo bastaba para que lavara la funda de su almohada con sus lágrimas. En menos de tres horas debería ir a la oficina de trabajo, no sabiendo de donde sacaría sus fuerzas para levantarse, solo quería quedarse allí a esperar que la muerte le llegara pero él sabía que no llegaría sola sino que debía buscarla.

_Otra vez tengo estos pensamientos suicidas. _Dirigió su mirada hacia el techo frotando sus ojos para secar sus lágrimas ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Ya era momento de acabar con todo ese sufrimiento, después de todo así había sido desde un principio.

Darien se decidió a levantarse para dirigirse a la cocina. Busco entre los cajones una navaja afilada o cualquier cosa filosa que estuviera a su alcance. _Lo siento, amigos. _Se disculpaba mientras llevaba la afilada navaja hacia su cuello. Pero antes que pudiera cometer esa locura que se le cruzo en su cabeza suena su teléfono de línea haciendo que del susto y de los nervios que tenía por lo que estaba a punto de hacer dejara caer la navaja al suelo y entrara en razón.

- No te demores tanto, recuerda que estamos todos esperando para ir al entierro de Mimet. –La voz del otro lado del tubo era de Andrew, que al oír la voz de su mejor amigo hizo que se diera cuenta que si se iba de este mundo tendría a un amigo sufriendo por su causa.

- En treinta minutos estoy allí. –Ambos cuelgan el teléfono y con las pocas ganas que tenía Darien de arrancar el día vuelve a ponerse el traje de luto sin notar que estaba sucio al haberse sentado sobre la arena saliendo de su casa y saliendo al mundo exterior, un largo día lo esperaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_- ¿Así que se quitó la vida? –Preguntaba un oficial del departamento de investigaciones._**

**_- Si, o al menos eso creo. –Respondía Andrew, quien estaba siendo interrogado por el oficial._**

**_- ¿Conocía a los difuntos? _**

**_Antes de responder, se cruzaban las dos camillas que llevaban los cuerpos sin vida frente a los ojos de Andrew, quien estaba sentado en la parte trasera de una ambulancia con una manta cubriendo su espalda._**

**_- Ella era nuestra compañera de trabajo y él era su padre, el profesor Tomoe. –Respondía tratando de evitar volver a ver la camilla ocultando su dolor. El oficial noto que no tenía las mínimas ganas de responder un interrogatorio por lo que cierra su libreta donde anotaba las respuestas de Andrew para retirarse y dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos._**

**_- Darien no es tu culpa. –Kenji se acercaba a Darien para tratar de consolarlo, pero el trauma que llevaba consigo era demasiado para él como para responderle o darle alguna señal de que estaba consciente._**

**_Serena estaba sentada a su lado, observaba como la mirada de Darien había cambiado por completo, sintiendo la impotencia de no saber cómo consolarlo, solo se dignó a estar sentada a su lado no podía dejarlo solo después de lo que había vivido._**

_Andrew, Darien y Rubeus habían oído ruidos extraños detrás de una puerta oculta en el laboratorio del profesor Tomoe. Tenían la certeza de que al abrir esa puerta encontrarían una evidencia valiosa que los ayudaría a encontrar a Mimet o a declarar inocente o culpable a su padre, pero la sorpresa fue otra, haciendo que parte de su esfuerzo haya sido en vano. Detrás de la puerta estaba él, el profesor Tomoe colgado en una cuerda sin ninguna señal de vida y debajo suyo estaba ella; Mimet con un hermoso vestido teñido en sangre y cortado en algunas partes, también sin ninguna señal de vida._

_- ¿Qué diablos sucedió aquí? –Preguntaba Andrew, al ver los dos cuerpos sin vida en un estado deplorable. Tanto Darien como Rubeus se quedaron sin aliento sin poder imaginar que mente retorcida sería capaz de hacer algo así, pero al parecer Tomoe se había quitado su vida por su propia cuenta._

_Cuando Rubeus logro salir de la impresión marco inmediatamente al departamento de investigaciones para darles la trágica noticia y a una ambulancia con la vaga esperanza de que podrían salvar aunque sea la vida del profesor, pero era demasiado tarde. Según las condiciones en las que fueron encontrados los cuerpos, el del profesor Tomoe llevaba alrededor de dos días sin vida y el de Mimet parecía llevar más tiempo._

_Kenji y todo el equipo de investigación habían llegado en dos horas luego de recibir el llamado, la ambulancia tres minutos más tarde, los paramédicos cubrieron los cuerpos de los dos con mantas negras y dieron la mala noticia de que nada se podría hacer por ellos. _

_- Tendremos que esperar la autopsia para saber las causas de sus muertes y el tiempo que llevan sin vida. –Mencionaba Kenji, su expresión en el rostro era diferente a los demás días, podía notarse que había perdido una cantidad importante de esperanza al tener que soportar otro fracaso. - ¿Cómo se encuentran ustedes? –Les preguntaba a sus detectives mujeres._

_- Nosotras estamos bien, quien no lo está es Darien. –Respondía Mina mientras dirigía su mirada hacia donde él estaba._

_Kenji vio la expresión de preocupación de Darien, sus ojos estaban demasiado abiertos hasta tal punto que parecía un psicópata por lo que decidió a acercársele._

**_- No es tu culpa, hiciste todo lo que pudiste y has hecho un gran trabajo. –Tras decir esas poco confortantes palabras se retira dejándolo a solas con Serena._**

**_Ella seguía observándolo, tenía el presentimiento de que en cualquier momento lloraría desconsoladamente pero se sorprendió al ver como este actuaba de manera fría y haciendo como si ella no estuviese ahí. Lo que hacía que su preocupación aumentara._**

**_Kenji y Rubeus estaban parados frente a las camillas donde estaban los difuntos, Rubeus observaba fijamente la de Mimet, sus ojos parecía que expresaban pena pero cuando Kenji fijo su mirada hacia él, pudo notar que no era pena lo que sentía, había otro tipo de sentimientos pero nadie los sabia._**

**_- Esperaremos la autopsia, ahí sabremos cuales fueron las causas de sus muertes. –Kenji se acercó a Rubeus, el también expresaba preocupación y dolor, pero su sentimiento más fuerte era el pensar que sucedería luego de este hecho, lo más realista y lógico posible seria un largo y desafiante juicio o peor aun la visita de la Policía Central._**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_El departamento de investigaciones contaba con los mejores y más eficaces médicos forenses, una vez que los dos cuerpos llegaron a la morgue de los mismos comenzaron su trabajo para no hacer esperar a Kenji. Los resultados de la misma los obtuvieron dos días después de haberlos encontrado llegado a manos del equipo de investigación._

_- Los resultados de la autopsia revelaron que el profesor Tomoe yacía muerto dos días y la causa de su muerte fue un suicidio colgándose de una cuerda. –Informaba Kenji al resto de la unidad con los resultados en sus manos._

_- ¿Y Mimet? –Pregunto repentinamente Rubeus._

_Kenji suspiro y dejo a un lado los resultados de la autopsia del padre de ella para tomar los suyos._

_- Según los resultados ella llevaba muerta dos semanas, la causa de su muerte fue un puñal directo al corazón, aunque presentaba otro tipo de cortes y apuñaladas por el resto de su cuerpo. _

_- Al parecer la sombra no tuvo nada que ver con este caso, quizá el profesor Tomoe mato a su propia hija y luego de eso se quitó la vida. –Mencionaba Ami, aportando una de las teorías más convincentes._

_Nadie sabía por qué todo había llegado a ese final, quien mato a Mimet y de ser el caso por qué su propio padre le quitaría su vida de esa manera atroz. La alegría que alguna vez tuvieron se fue por la borda ante la pérdida de una compañera, sin importar que se tratase de Mimet tuvo un final que nadie esperaba y que nadie merecía ni se lo deseaba. _

_- Ya es demasiado tarde, pueden retirarse a sus hogares, mañana será el entierro de Mimet y su padre en el mismo cementerio, los quiero a todos acá a las 8 am en punto. –Kenji dio la orden de retirada, él se quedó unos minutos más a solas leyendo reiteradas veces los papeles de la autopsia buscando algo que sabía no aparecería._

_Finalmente se decidió a retirarse a su hogar, mañana tendría que enfrentar un día triste para todo el equipo, pero al intentar guardar los resultados dentro del cajón de su escritorio se caen de sus manos dispersándose por el suelo. –Maldición, lo que me faltaba._

_Se agacho para recogerlos en desorden, ya se tomaría su tiempo para ordenarlos correctamente pero al tomar el sobre donde estaban guardados cae de él una carta con una nota pegada a ella. _

_- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una carta? _

_El sobre llevaba una nota que parecía escrita por los médicos forenses para él. –Lee la carta, Kenji._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El día del entierro llego, Darien fue el último en llegar al departamento todos estaba allí esperando con sus miradas tristes al tener que despedir a su compañera.

- Siento la tardanza, ¿Podemos retirarnos ya? –Preguntaba Darien ansioso porque este día terminara lo más rápido posible a lo que Ikuko y Kenji afirman con la cabeza y parten hacia el cementerio.

- Cuantos autos. –Comentaba Lita asombrada de cuantas personas sentían cariño por Mimet.

El día se presentaba soleado y tranquilo, las hermanas de Mimet se acercaban a los detectives para recibir sus condolencias. Mimet seria enterrada en el mismo cementerio donde yacía su madre muy cerca de su tumba, mientras que Tomoe si bien también seria enterrado en ese cementerio y serian velados juntos, lo enterrarían lejos de ellas.

Las oraciones del cura se hacían largas para Darien, quería acabar con esa tortura, quería mirar a sus alrededores para no fijar la vista en donde estaba oculta Mimet pero lo único que encontraría serían los llantos de amigos, familiares y conocidos de la familia. Mientras suspiraba escucho un pequeño gemido a su lado; era Rubeus quien estaba sentado justo al lado de él.

- Rubeus, ¿Estás bien? –Le pregunto tomando sus manos que estaban cerradas en puño.

Al notar que él no le respondía y solo caían lágrimas de sus ojos prefirió no molestarlo, se dio cuenta que la muerte de Mimet le había afectado más de lo que se esperaba.

La hora del entierro había llegado, sus compañeros de trabajo se acercaban a su tumba para despedirla por última vez arrojando las margaritas que le habían comprado y sabían que eran sus favoritas. Cuando Rubeus decidió acercarse a ella y arrojarle una flor se quedó unos largos minutos parado frente a ella llamando la atención de Darien haciendo que este se acerque.

- ¿Estás bien?

Guardo unos segundos de silencio antes de volver a llorar por ella, pero esta vez se decidió a hablar.

- ¿Por qué nunca se lo dije?

- ¿Decirle que? –Pregunto algo confundido Darien.

Rubeus sonrió y miro hacia el cielo.

- Ella y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien, siempre peleábamos pero supongo que lo hacía porque era la única manera de llamar su atención.

- ¿Por qué querías su atención? –Pregunto nuevamente Darien, algo dentro de él le decía que Rubeus tenía otro tipo de sentimientos hacia ella.

- Creo que llego el momento de confesarte algo, Darien. –Suspiro y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia donde estaba Mimet- Desde el primer día que Kenji trajo a Mimet al departamento me pareció una mujer realmente hermosa, pero su forma de ser no me permitía aceptar que estaba enamorado de ella.

- ¿Qué dices? Pero si ustedes se la pasaban peleando. –Le respondió sorprendido Darien ante tal confesión.

- Sí, es cierto, supongo que la trataba de esa manera porque sentía bronca de que cualquier hombre podía tenerla menos yo.

- Pero si en verdad la amabas esa no era la forma de conquistarla, ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijiste?

- Creo que por miedo.

- ¿Miedo?

- A ser rechazado por ella, o que me diga esa frase que odio tanto "ya estoy saliendo con alguien".

- Eso no es excusa, pero no te regañare menos en este momento.

Rubeus dejo de sonreír cuando Darien le pronunciaba esas palabras, estaba arrepentido de nunca confesarle sus sentimientos siempre intentando ocultarlos en sus peleas haciendo notar que la odiaba más que a cualquier persona. No quería aceptar ese sentimiento por eso buscaba la forma de que ella lo odiara aunque no sabía por qué hacía eso, creía que él no era capaz de hacerla feliz tampoco quería involucrarse en una relación cuando el caso de la sombra los tenía bastante ocupados.

- Eres bueno disimulando las cosas. –Al decir esas palabras, Darien se retira de su lado sentía que debía dejarlo a solas con la mujer que extrañamente amaba, por eso volvió a sonreírle para no despedirse de ella con un rostro triste.

_ Adiós, Mimet._

Kenji y los demás miembros del departamento estaban en la entrada del cementerio esperando a Darien y Rubeus quienes eran los únicos que faltaban para retirarse de allí. Al acercarse Darien a donde ellos estaban, Serena se adelanta y se acerca a él primero.

- Siento mucho lo que paso. –Serena se inclina ante él y deja escapar algunas lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

Serena se sorprendió por la frialdad con que la trataba, creía que era por el dolor que estaba atravesando que actuaba de esa manera con ella por lo que se digno a hablarle hasta que se calmara.

- Darien, ¿Dónde está Rubeus? –Pregunto Kenji.

- Aquí estoy. –Antes que Darien pudiera responder, Rubeus aparecía por detrás de él con los ojos cerrados y sus manos escondidas en sus bolsillos. -¿Podemos irnos ya? –Preguntaba con total arrogancia, ellos pensaban que sentía algo de culpa por las formas en que trataba a Mimet y ahora ella estaba muerta, pero Darien sabía perfectamente que Rubeus era quien mas estaba sufriendo con esta situación.

- Escuchen con atención. –Ordenaba Kenji acaparando la atención de todos los presentes. –Adelántense y espérenme dentro de mi oficina, tengo una noticia importante para darles.

Tras decir eso último se aparta del grupo dejándolos con la duda de que era eso tan importante que tenia para decirles.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Se está haciendo esperar no creen. –Mencionaba impaciente Mina mientras los demás esperaban la llegada del jefe con esa noticia.

- ¿Creen que tenga algún dato sobre esta tragedia? –Preguntaba Rei.

- Lo dudo. –Respondía Andrew.

Mientras las dudas e impaciencia de todos y cada uno crecía, finalmente hace su entrada Kenji, con un rostro tan serio que por un momento asusto incluso a Darien.

- Escuchen con atención. –Se paro frente a su escritorio y saco de su bolsillo una carta mostrándosela a todos.

- ¿Qué es esa carta? –Pregunto intrigada Serena.

- Esta carta fue encontrada oculta en el guardapolvo del profesor Tomoe, los médicos forenses la encontraron en el momento que hacían la autopsia.

- ¿Y qué dice esa carta? –Volvió a preguntar con su intriga aumentando Serena.

Antes de responder, Kenji abre el sobre robando la atención de todo el equipo cuando comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

_"Aquí me encuentro yo el profesor Tomoe, frente a mis ojos mi hija Mimet muerta, no pude hacer nada para salvarla…" _

- Un momento, esa carta la escribió el profesor Tomoe y está diciendo que no pudo salvar a Mimet. ¿Quiere decir que el no es el asesino? –Se levanto sobresaltado Rubeus, interrumpiendo a Kenji haciéndole una señal con la mano que decía que se calmara y escuche todo lo que estaba escrito en esa carta.

_"… no pude salvarla, tuve que hacer algo horrible para quitarle su sufrimiento. _

_Ese día me levante con la vaga esperanza de que alguna de mis hijas me visitara, necesitaba encontrar alguna señal de que mi familia quería que volviera a casa sobre todo después de la muerte de mi esposa. Pero recibí una llamada en la noche de mi hija Telu, creí que era para demostrarme alguna señal de afecto, o que me extrañaba pero no fue así. Ella pretendía que fuera en busca de Mimet, quien había sido abandonada por otro de sus noviecitos. Al principio me negué, pero ya había ocasionado demasiado sufrimiento a esta familia para dejar sola a mi pequeña en la oscuridad con tantos degenerados sueltos por ahí. Apenas colgué la llamada me dirigí a buscarla, ella me estaba esperando en la banquilla de la plaza o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Telu pero cuando llegue ella no estaba allí. Quería volver a mi casa, supuse que se había ido por su cuenta o que su novio se había arrepentido y la había ido a recoger. Estaba equivocado y me di cuenta de ello cuando escuche un grito dentro de un callejón, era el grito de Mimet como su padre pudo reconocerlo. Aunque mi relación con ella no era del todo buena mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y mi corazón latía fuerte con tan solo pensar que alguien estaba haciéndole daño a mi pequeña…"_

- Fue la sombra, lo sabía. –Esta vez fue Darien quien se sobresalto al oír esas últimas oraciones.

- Darien, siéntate y escucha el resto de la carta. Aun hay más. –Le ordeno Kenji, por lo que al ver que Darien se sentó nuevamente continúo con la lectura.

_"… Corrí rápidamente hacia donde provenía el grito, hasta que la encontré. Había un hombre con una capa negra ocultando cualquier rastro de su piel y mi hija estaba en el suelo, ensangrentada. Apenas me vio me grito **papa. **Ella pedía mi ayuda, estaba demasiado herida como para levantarse por su cuenta. El sujeto me vio e intento matarme para que no interrumpiera pero fui más rápido que él y lo golpee en la cara tan fuerte con la tapa de un cesto de basura que estaba a mi alcance que logre que la capucha que cubría su rostro se cayera dejando su rostro totalmente al descubierto. No le di importancia, no conocía al sujeto pero tendría que testimoniar contra él para que no volviera a lastimar a nadie. El se asusto, me miro con ojos del demonio llenos de odio pero asustados al mismo tiempo por ver su identidad así que desapareció en medio de la oscuridad. Rápidamente intente socorrer a mi hija, pero estaba tartamudeando al ver el rostro del hombre, tampoco le di importancia, solo pensaba en sacarla de ese lugar la cargue en mis brazos y la lleve a mi laboratorio recostándola en una camilla. Intente sanar sus heridas, pero eran demasiadas puñaladas en su espalda, vientre y brazos, estaba agradecido de que ella estuviera con vida, ese sujeto la había encontrado antes que yo. Acariciaba su rostro mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas por ella, sabía que el final se acercaba para ella, en cualquier momento moriría y yo no podía hacer nada para salvarla. Me sentía impotente y culpable, estaba arrepentido de todo el daño que le hice por lo que pedí su perdón, ella me dijo que no era mi culpa y que me perdonaba pero no era suficiente para mi, tenía que hacer algo por ella incluso en sus últimos momentos de vida y fue ahí cuando me dijo algo que al principio no entendí pero luego lo comprendí: **Yo sé quién es la sombra, el me sorprendió cuando te estaba esperando en la banquilla salió de entre los arbustos y me ataco, corrí al callejón y luego apareciste para salvarme; por favor tienes que decirles al departamento quien es. **No podía negarme, si eso era lo último que podía hacer por ella lo haría pero antes de que fuera al teléfono para darles la noticia mi hija me detiene para pedirme un último favor. Me rehusé a acabar con su vida, pidiéndome que le quitara su vida para acabar con su sufrimiento, ella estaba sufriendo así que entendí que debía hacerlo, tome una navaja afilada y la incruste en su pecho directo al corazón, me sorprendió la hermosa sonrisa que me regalo y luego de esa sonrisa se fue._

_Yo no mate a mi hija, intente salvarla y aquí estoy luego de dos semanas escribiéndoles esta carta, el miedo y la depresión no me dejaba salir de mi casa, pido disculpas a sus compañeros de trabajo por no recordar la apariencia de la sombra. Mimet me dio su nombre pero no lo recuerdo, incluso en mis últimos momentos fui un inútil para todos, no puedo cargar con la culpa así que he decidido irme de este mundo._

- Eso es todo, algunas partes no pude leerlas ya que estaban borrosas por las lagrimas que cayeron de sus ojos cuando la escribía. –Al terminar de leer la carta, Kenji se sienta en la silla de su escritorio aun con la carta en sus manos. –Mimet sabía la identidad de la sombra.


	8. Chapter 7 Vacaciones 1º parte

**Me tomo tiempo pero aquí esta el capitulo \._./ gracias a quienes se toman su tiempo en leer mi fic n.n este capitulo va a estar dividido en 2 partes porque se me hacia muy largo Q.Q**

**Una ultima aclaración ya que me han estado preguntando varias veces: la chica de la imagen de mi fic es Luchia Nanami de Mermaid Melody, estaba buscando la imagen de una sirena pero ninguna me convencía así que decidí usar una de ella, mas adelante diré por que sino estaría spoilenado mi propia historia XD nos leemos en el próximo capitulo que a mas tardar estará para el fin de semana :)**

* * *

CAPITULO VII

Vacaciones 1º parte

_"Mimet ha desaparecido" "La encontramos muerta" "Ella sabia la identidad de la sombra" _

Esa mañana Darien se levanto sobresaltado de su cama luego de oír esas voces en su cabeza. ¿Fue una pesadilla? Los últimos dos días antes de las vacaciones no había logrado alcanzar el sueño y si lo hacía era para tener pesadillas.

Ya eran vacaciones, una semana en la que estarían libres de lidiar con criminales pero Darien no tenía el deseo de irse de la ciudad puesto que allí estaba la sombra escondido en algún lugar. Mimet era la única que sabía la identidad de él, cientos de preguntas volaban en los pensamientos de Darien hasta tal punto de estar convencido de que él conocía a la sombra, o que en algún momento se haya cruzado frente a el vestido como un civil mas, o haya tenido una conversación normal con el siendo un detective tuvo que conversar con cantidades de personas. Eso no importaba, ya que el secreto se había ido al otro mundo junto con Mimet.

¿Era el momento adecuado para unas vacaciones? Darien se quedo unos minutos observando hacia fuera por la ventana de su habitación, era justo que se tomara unos días para relajar su mente antes de caer en la locura por lo que decidió vestirse con lo primero que encontró en su armario para dirigirse al punto de encuentro con sus compañeros, en donde partirían lejos de la ciudad.

- Buenos días Darien, te estábamos esperando. –Lo saludaba Andrew quien llevaba cargando con una maleta enormemente cargada y pesada.

Todo el equipo de investigaciones había decidido tomarse aunque sea una semana de sus correspondidas vacaciones, serian las primeras en las que Mimet y Rubeus no participarían.

- ¿Rubeus no vendrá? –Pregunto Darien que al llegar a la terminal de micros nota que él era el único que no estaba.

- Decidió que no vendría, al parecer disfrutara de sus vacaciones él solo. –Le respondía Kenji, apareciendo por las espaldas de Darien haciendo que este se sorprendiera.

- ¿Usted también vendrá, jefe?

- Y que esperabas, también merezco un descanso, no sin mi fiel compañera Ikuko. –Ella estaba justo al lado de Kenji, parecieran un matrimonio ya que en casi todo momento estaban juntos.

En 30 minutos saldría el primer micro con destino a la playa de Onjyuku, donde pasarían esa semana alejados de cualquier responsabilidad. Darien observaba a sus compañeros tratando de entender como hicieron para superar tan rápido la muerte de Mimet en tan solo dos días. El aun no dejaba lugar a otra cosa más que en ella, cuando siente un tirón de la manga derecha de su brazo; era Serena tratando de obtener algo de su atención.

- Anímate Darien, intenta disfrutar de estas vacaciones.

Ella le regala su sonrisa que por alguna razón ver esa curva en el rostro de Serena hacia que calmara la tensión de Darien, por un momento había olvidado que ella siempre estuvo ahí para el aun cuando ni siquiera sabía nada de ella pero eso no importaba podría usar este viaje como excusa para conocerla mejor.

- Ahí viene el micro –Grito alegremente Andrew como un niño a quien le acaban de regalar su primera bicicleta. –Estoy tan ansioso por llegar, ya quiero disfrutar de todas las atracciones del folleto.

Darien observaba la alegría que sentía Andrew aunque no podía comprenderla después de lo que vivieron, sentía la angustia de Rubeus que él sabía perfectamente que no asistiría a ese viaje ya que había perdido a la mujer que amaba. Eran sus merecidas vacaciones que pese a las atrocidades que vivió dos días atrás no podía permitir que se arruinen y mucho menos arruinársela a sus compañeros. Después de todo el trabajo que se tomo Andrew para pagar ese viaje, hacer la recepción en el hotel y legalizar todos los papeles que incluso lo había hecho para Ikuko y Kenji sin que nadie se enterara. Hizo la fila para subir al micro hasta que les toco subir en él y partir a su destino.

- ¿Te molesta si me siento a tu lado? –Le pregunto Serena a Darien, quien estaba sentado en los últimos asientos del micro solo esperando quizá a que Andrew se sentara con él.

- Lo siento, estoy esperando a Andrew.

Andrew llego en el momento en que Darien le decía esas palabras a Serena, viendo como su rostro se tendía a triste.

- No te preocupes Darien, puedes sentarte con ella ¿O piensas rechazar a una linda jovencita como Serena? –Le guiña un ojo a ella haciendo que se ruborizara.

Darien asintió con la cabeza, el estaba en lo correcto no podía rechazar a Serena siendo tan amable con él. Además el viaje seria unas largas y aburridas seis horas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez alcanzado su destino, los pasajeros inclusive Darien se levantaron de sus asientos para observar por la ventanilla del micro la playa; sin duda parecía el paraíso con diversas atracciones que con solo verlas Andrew sentía la emoción de probarlas una por una.

- No puedo creer que te hayas dormido en todo el viaje. –Le decía Rei a Serena mientras bajaban del micro para dirigirse al hotel que Andrew había reservado.

- No es mi culpa, estaba tan emocionada con este viaje que se me olvido dormir anoche. –Al decir esto último resbala con uno de los escalones del micro haciendo que todo su equipaje junto con ella cayera al suelo.

Mina y Lita fueron las primeras en acudir a en su ayuda ya que vieron como la niña lloraba a causa de un raspón en su rodilla. Darien no vio cuando ella cayó pero fue atraído por el llanto de niña de jardín de Serena.

- Ya deja de llorar de una vez. –Le decía Darien al acercarse a ella y tenderle una mano para ayudarla a enderezarse. –Estas sangrando.

- No es nada. –Intentaba contener sus lagrimas- Puedo caminar.

- La atenderemos una vez lleguemos al hotel, por cierto ¿Andrew sabes dónde queda? –Preguntaba Kenji, al acercarse a ellos Serena dejo de llorar al notar el enorme bolso que cargaba a sus espaldas.

- S-señor, ¿No cree que es demasiado equipaje para tan solo una semana? –Preguntaba Andrew intentando evitar reír.

La mirada que lanzo Kenji podía leerse "cállate y llévame al hotel, esto esta pesado".

Andrew era el único que sabía donde quedaba ese hotel, o al menos eso creía. La caminata para encontrar el hotel era más larga que el viaje desde Tokio hasta la playa.

- Admítelo Andrew, no sabes dónde queda el hotel. –Le decía Darien en forma burlona al notar la desesperación de su amigo por no recordar la dirección del mismo.

- Cállate, yo sé dónde queda, es solo que… este mapa… -Sus compañeros se quedaron viéndolo como luchaba por entender el mapa.

- ¿Qué nadie va a decírselo? –Preguntaba Ami, aunque sabía que la respuesta era que nadie estaba dispuesto a decírselo por el momento solo para divertirse un rato con él y distraerse de sus preocupaciones. Hasta que Darien se decidió a acercársele para acabar con su sufrimiento.

- Andrew. –Lo toma por el hombro- Estas leyendo el mapa al revés –Tomando el mapa y dándolo vuelta por él.

La mirada que lanzo Andrew a sus compañeros los hizo parecer unos desgraciados por gozar de su inocente ignorancia pero basto con ver la enorme sonrisa que había logrado dibujar en el rostro de Darien para dejarlo como una anécdota para recordar cuando el estuviese deprimido, sin mas preámbulo se digno a reírse de sí mismo leyendo el mapa nuevamente hasta encontrar el hotel.

- ¡ES INCREIBLE! –Gritaron asombrados todos juntos al ver la elegancia del hotel excepto Andrew, que expresaba un rostro de yo lo sé todo.

- Por si alguna vez dudaron de su superior, aquí está el hotel. –Haciendo la presentación del mismo como si siempre supo dónde estaba.

- Eso podrías haberlo dicho si lo hubieras encontrado hace una hora atrás. –Gritaba Rei molesta de su arrogancia.

- También es culpa suya, por dejarme como un idiota leyendo el mapa al revés –Le devolvía el grito a Rei.

- Ni siquiera sabias la dirección, eres superior pero en idiota.

La gente que pasaba por donde ellos estaban comenzaba a dirigir sus miradas a los gritos de Andrew y Rei peleando por una paleta como si fueran dos niños, Kenji y los demás solo miraban avergonzados esperando a que se calmaran pero era inútil.

- ¿Qué hacemos? –Preguntaba Mina.

Todos se miraron entre sí para encontrar la respuesta pero quien la dio fue Darien.

- Hagamos de cuenta que no los conocemos y entremos al hotel.

Darien parecía feliz y alegre, después de todo con unos amigos así era imposible pasar el resto de sus días con una cara triste. Todos afirmaron la propuesta de Darien asintiendo con la cabeza pasando minuciosamente por al lado de Andrew y Rei, tratando de que ellos no los vieran.

_ Esa es nuestra familia _Darien iba por detrás de todos ellos, se quedo viendo como esos dos peleaban por algo insignificante, después de todo era la única familia que tenia.

- Es inútil seguir discutiendo con un cabeza hueca como tú. Chicos vamos a… -Rei se dio media vuelta pero no pudo continuar su frase al notar que sus compañeros ya no estaban ahí. -¿Dónde demonios se metieron?

- Parece que ya entraron al hotel, esos malditos. –Le respondía Andrew levantando su mano y cerrando su puño en señal de venganza por haberlos dejado atrás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El hotel Onjuku Yagura Ryokan Oita era uno de los más famosos y elegantes de la playa Onjyuku, al igual que el servicio brindado y la comida que allí servían. Las habitaciones estaban en el segundo piso del mismo, separadas las de mujeres de las de los hombres.

- Esto es a lo que llamo elegancia extrema. –Admiraba fascinada Serena al entrar a la habitación para mujeres en lo que repentinamente entra Rei furiosa detrás de ella.

- ¿Cómo se atreven a dejarme sola en la entrada? –Ella gritaba pero ninguna de las cuatro jóvenes la escuchaba debido a que la hermosura del hotel las había fascinado a todas. –Oigan, no me ignoren.

- Y bien, ¿Qué será lo primero que haremos hoy? –Preguntaba Lita.

Kenji y Darien hacían un tour por la habitación hasta que Andrew llegaba por detrás de ellos, ignorando que lo habían dejado atrás.

- No está mal. –Insinuó Darien.

- ¿Es todo lo que dirás? Después del sacrificio que hice para conseguir estas habitaciones y cancelar la reserva de Rubeus quien me cancelo a último momento, ¿Así me lo agradecen?

- No exageres, reina del drama. –Darien se burlaba de la melodramatización que hacia Andrew, pero tenía razón de no ser por el no estarían allí pasándola más que bien.

Todos habían terminado de desempacar sus cosas y acomodarlas a su gusto. Rei, Lita y Mina recorrían el hotel para no perderse ningún detalle de lo que el mismo brindaba mientras los demás planeaban su primera salida observando las planillas de diversas atracciones pegadas en una pared a unos pocos metros de la entrada. Ninguno se ponía de acuerdo en que harían primero, cada uno se enfocaba en una atracción en particular, a Serena se le había ocurrido dividirse en grupos, los que quisieran visitar tal lugar primero irían separados de los que querían visitar otro pero la idea fue rechazada ya que querían disfrutarlo todos juntos. Un joven desconocido se acerco a ellos al observar de lejos como discutían por no ponerse de acuerdo.

- Hay un nuevo parque cerca de la bahía de la playa, apenas inauguro hace dos semanas. -Todos quedaron viéndolo sorprendidos al joven mientras este les entregaba un folleto del parque que mencionaba.

- Disculpa, ¿Quién eres? –Pregunto Darien mientras tomaba el folleto.

- Mi nombre es Alan, y esa jovencita que está allí en la recepción es mi hermana Ann. –Señalaba a una joven pelirroja que discutía con unos de los empleados por un error en la recepción.

- Ya veo, en ese caso te agradecemos la ayuda. –Serena sale de estar escondida en la espalda de Darien para agradecerle al joven por ayudarlos a elegir, aunque cuando ella se presento ante el Darien noto como Alan la miraba con asombro y encanto.

- Encantado de conocerte, Serena. –Tomo su mano y la besó haciendo que por alguna extraña razón Darien se molestara por ello frunciendo sus cejas. –Te veré en el parque niña. –El vio como Darien le lanzaba una mirada asesina por lo que decidió retirarse por el momento haciendo una sonrisa desafiante. Serena observo a Darien preguntándose por que lo miraría así, pero eso no importaba era momento de divertirse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese joven desconocido no dio detalles del parque, se suponía que debían descubrirlo por ellos mismos. Al llegar al lugar Andrew quedo fascinado, parecía que todas las atracciones que había en la playa se juntaban en un solo parque. Desde juegos acuáticos hasta espectáculos para niños, jóvenes, adultos y ancianos. Andrew opto por la montaña rusa primero, era la montaña rusa roja la que Serena vio con temor.

- ¿No me digas que tienes miedo? –Pregunto Andrew en un tono burlón tomando los hombros de Serena por detrás.

La expresión en el rostro de Serena afirmaba que ese tipo de juegos le daban miedo, Andrew tenía el deseo de subirse pero no podían dejarla sola esperando a que el juego acabe.

- No te preocupes Serena, subiremos a otros juegos. –Le decía Andrew al notar que ella suspiraba y se sentía culpable por no poder subir en el. -¿A cuál te gustaría subir?

Serena se quedo pensando en algún juego que no le diera miedo ni que tampoco sea demasiado aburrido para sus compañeros amantes de la adrenalina. Observo a sus alrededores hasta que encontró algo que todos podían disfrutar.

- ¿Qué les parece esto? Wi… Wet… ¿W qué?

- Wet'n Wild, Serena –La interrumpía Rei, quien se había impacientado al oír el desastroso inglés de Serena. –Es uno de los parques acuáticos más famosos de Australia, no tenía idea que este parque podría tener una franquicia del mismo.

La idea llamaba la atención de todos, después de todo tendrían todo el día para recorrer un solo parque aunque debido a las hectáreas que ocupaba el mismo necesitarían de uno o dos días más para recorrerlo por completo. Ellos se subieron a un tobogán enorme que al lanzarse por el llegaban a una gran piscina, Serena suponía que no tendría miedo de ello pero al lanzarse por él se podían oír sus gritos de miedo.

- Al parecer le tienes miedo a cualquier juego. –Suspiraba Andrew al ver la cara pálida de la joven sujetada por uno de los bordes de la piscina.

- Lo siento, creo que no podre participar en las actividades de esta salida.

Serena se entristeció, ella quería disfrutar la primera salida con sus amigos pero esos juegos no le agradaban lo que llevo a que los siguientes días harían cosas más tranquilas pero aburridas. Darien observaba como Serena se lamentaba el haber arruinado la salida por lo que opto por la mejor opción.

- Haremos otras cosas Serena, solo tú y yo. –Darien se agacho hacia donde ella estaba amarrada tapándole la luz del sol pero dejándola sorprendida.

- No es necesario, diviértanse ustedes yo… bueno yo… -En ese momento fue interrumpida nuevamente por Darien.

- A mí también me aterran estos juegos.

- ¿QUE? –Gritaban las mujeres al oír salir eso de Darien.

Era cierto, Darien le temía a los juegos extremos y Andrew sabia de ello pero creía que ya lo había superado o tal vez había otras intenciones de su parte.

- Bien, dejemos a los periquitos divertirse a su manera y vayamos a por lo extremo. Mañana haremos algo que nos agrade a todos. –Andrew salió de la piscina y se cubrió con una larga salida de baño. Lita y Mina no estaban muy de acuerdo en dejarla a solas con Darien y divertirse por su cuenta, pero era mejor que obligarla a hacer algo que le atemorizaba, al fin y al cabo Darien era un hombre respetuoso incapaz de hacer daño a una joven por lo que se retiraron de esa atracción para ir a lo que Andrew estaba obsesionado; la montaña rusa roja.

- Vayamos por un refresco, yo invito. –Le decía Darien mientras le tendía otra vez su mano para ayudarla a salir de la piscina, por el momento Serena solo acepto la propuesta pero estaba intrigada en saber por qué se comportaba de esa manera y con ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Serena y Darien estaban sentados en las banquillas de un mini-bar que estaba casi en la entrada del parque tomando un refresco, habían perdido por completo de vista a sus demás compañeros y entre ellos aun no había conversación.

- ¿Es de tu agrado? –Pregunto Darien al notar como Serena al parecer se sentía incomoda o confundida. Serena solo afirmo que era de su agrado con la cabeza, en ningún momento dirigió su mirada hacia el joven.

Pensando que estarían haciendo los demás o en algún tema de conversación con él, pero nada se le ocurría. Quizá Darien no la estaba pasando del todo bien, quizá él prefería estar en la montaña rusa, gritando o atemorizándose en el martillo, manteniendo el equilibrio en el zamba o en el peor de los casos estar a solas.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Serena por fin se había decidido a preguntarle por su forma de actuar.

Darien se quedo unos segundos viendo como la joven esperaba una respuesta. Soltó la copa de su refresco y tomo aliento.

- No sé nadar y tampoco soy amante de la adrenalina.

Sin duda eso sorprendió a Serena, un hombre que, según sus expedientes, amaba el Océano y todo lo relacionado a él pero no sabía nadar, quedando en la duda como había hecho para sobrevivir cuando navegaba por las turbias aguas del Océano, una duda que debiera guardársela. Serena tendría que recompensarlo por entenderla y hacer algo aburrido por ella, tendría que encontrar algún juego que ambos disfrutaran. De tanto pensar no había notado que en el portavasos donde tenía apoyada su copa estaba impresa una atracción del parque que habían pasado por alto.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos aquí?

- ¿Una casita de terror? –Pregunto algo confundido Darien mientras observaba el papel. -¿Le tienes miedo a los juegos y pretendes entrar a una casa del terror? –Se burlaba.

Serena se molesto por ese comentario ¿Qué tan cobarde la creía? Quizá si tendría miedo pero él estaría a su lado, si algo la asustaba podría usarlo como escudo.

_ Grosero _

Su cara de puchero expresaba que se había molestado por considerarla una cobarde, en sus ojos se leía la expresión de vete al diablo pero esa no era la intención de Darien.

- ¿Qué es esa mirada? ¿Estás pensando en cómo cobrártelas?

- No soy una cobarde –Le contesto algo enojada.

- ¿Estas enojada conmigo?

- No lo estoy.

- Si lo estas –Acercaba su rostro aun mas al de Serena tratando de incomodarla.

- ¿Qué haces? –Pregunto de un sobresalto al sentir como cada vez el se acercaba mas a ella.

- Trato de incomodarte.

_ ¿Qué diablos le pasa? _Serena estaba a punto de lanzarle su refresco a la cara de Darien y salir corriendo de allí, además por qué era tan directo y sincero con ella. Ella ya tenía la copa entre sus manos lista para lanzarla pero se calmo al ver como en el rostro de Darien comenzaba a aparecer una enorme sonrisa seguida de una confortable carcajada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –Le pregunto confundida al ver como el hombre más serio que había conocido estaba riendo de tal manera que no tardaría en caer al suelo de la risa.

- Lo siento pero tendrías que haber visto tu cara. –Darien intentaba recuperar el aliento, por alguna razón el estar así con ella lo hacía sentir tranquilo.

_ Hacia tiempo no reía de esta manera, ¿Sera la alegría de esta niña la que me hace feliz? _El no entendía por qué había reaccionado de esa manera al ver el rostro confundido de Serena por la broma que le había jugado, mientras recuperaba el aliento y secaba las lágrimas que escaparon por reír dirigió nuevamente su mirada a ella y ya no tenía ese rostro de inquietud; ahora ella sonreía y esa linda sonrisa era para él.

- ¿Por qué sonríes?

- Nunca creí que podría verte reír de esa manera.

Aunque el haya sido cruel en algún punto con ella, Serena estaba más que contenta de poder oír su risa, se sentía afortunada y por un momento quedo mas sorprendida de ver como el rostro de Darien lucia más hermoso cuando sonreía.

- Estaba tan encerrado en capturar a la sombra que había olvidado como reír.

¿A qué venía eso? Es verdad que el caso de la sombra lo tenía alejado del mundo y de las relaciones sociales pero ya era tiempo que dejara de lado eso que lo estaba matando.

- Entonces, ¿Vamos? –Serena se levanto de la banquilla y fue ella quien ahora le tendía su mano en señal de invitación a pasarla bien juntos. Darien tomo su mano y los últimos sorbos de su refresco para irse con ella a "La casita del terror".

_"El estar con ella me da la fuerza para seguir adelante, no encuentro el por qué pero si ella siente miedo yo la abrazare para hacerla sentir segura, si ella no quiere ver yo seré sus ojos que la guiaran hacia el camino correcto, si ella quiere llorar allí estaré yo para secar sus lagrimas, no había notado que su rostro lucia más hermoso de lo que pensaba."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_ ¿Así que no son novios como pensaba? _Alan había estado observando desde el principio la absurda conversación entre ellos, escondido detrás de una palmera y unas gafas oscuras sonriendo descaradamente.


	9. Chapter 8 Vacaciones 2º parte

**Nuevo capitulo, para el próximo me demorare un poco mas ya que tengo que hacer unas cositas que me tendrán algo ocupada u.u como siempre gracias por sus reviews y por tomarse su tiempo para leerla ^^**

**Por cierto para la escena del baile del fantasma me inspire en este vídeo: Cosas que no entiendo / HolasoyGerman **

**Véanlo es muy bueno si es que no lo vieron XD**

* * *

CAPITULO VIII

Vacaciones 2º parte

- ¿Estás segura que quieres entrar allí? –Preguntaba Darien quien podía notar los nervios que recorrían todo el cuerpo de Serena al estar frente a la entrada de la casita del terror.

- Claro que si, después de todo fue mi idea. –Ella sonreía pero detrás de esa sonrisa había miedo. Tenía que cederle al coraje el lugar si en verdad no quería que Darien pensara que era una cobarde y decidirse a entrar cuando finalmente llego su turno tras la larga fila de espera para ingresar.

La casa era enorme dividida en 4 pisos con pasillos que parecían laberintos oscuros de los que cualquier cosa podría salir y asustar a la joven. En las paredes colgaban cuadros rotos con fotografías abstractas y grietas que parecían salir detrás de los mismos cuadros. De los techos colgaban telas de araña que aunque eran artificiales se habían tomado un gran trabajo para que parecieran reales.

- ¿Y a esto le llaman casita de terror? –Protestaba Darien- Gaste 120 yenes para esta porquería. ¿Tú qué piensas Se…?

Darien voltea a ver a Serena quien caminaba por detrás de él, ella estaba asustada y él no sabía por qué tendría tanto miedo si eso no asustaba ni a un niño de 5 años.

- No me digas que tienes miedo.

- ¡No tengo miedo! –Le grito haciendo que Darien finalmente se asustara pero de la expresión de pánico que tenia Serena.

- Estas exagerando, mira ni siquiera nos hemos cruzado con un fantasma.

Darien se sorprendió al ver como el rostro de Serena se tornaba pálido tras decir la palabra "fantasma" comprendiendo que ella les tenía miedo. Sería muy cruel si él se burlara de ella, después de todo era una niña aun y se había prometido antes de entrar de hacerla sentir protegida si ella sentía miedo, por lo que se acerca a ella y le toma su mano regalándole una sonrisa para que ya no sintiera miedo.

- No tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí para protegerte.

En ese instante Serena cambio su sentimiento de miedo por el de seguridad, era imposible que ella se resistiera a la hermosa sonrisa del joven pero el rubor de su rostro la traiciono e hizo que se sintiera avergonzada.

_¿Cuánto tiempo más piensa sujetar mi mano? _Sin duda el estar tan cerca de Darien la hacía sentir incomoda pero no sabía por qué, el estaba tratando de darle seguridad y ella como una niña tonta se avergonzaba. Cuando estuvo a punto de calmarse y mirar a los ojos de Darien se escucha un ruido a unos pocos metros más adelante del pasillo en donde iban caminando lo que hizo que el miedo volviera a ocupar su lugar en Serena.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –Serena volvió a gritar pero esta vez se enredo del brazo de Darien producto del susto.

- No te preocupes, si un fantasma sale de allí yo peleare con él.

Por un momento no se dio cuenta de las palabras que estaba diciendo ni de la forma en que actuaba, el estar cerca de ella hacía que su subconsciente actuara por sí solo. Al ver el rostro de miedo y de deseo de que la protejan en la joven sintió algo que hacía tiempo no sentía, ese deseo de proteger a alguien a quien apreciaba.

_¿Qué es esto? _El no podía creer que lograra volver a sentir ese deseo, no sabía nada sobre ella en si casi era una extraña para el si no fueran compañeros de trabajo, sintió la necesidad de abrazarla para que su miedo desapareciera pero algo se les adelanto. Por delante de sus ojos salió de en medio de la oscuridad una figura blanca; un fantasma haciendo que el rostro de Serena cambiara su color a blanco.

- ¡U-U-UN F-F-FANTASMA!

- Tranquila, yo te protegeré mi princesa.

_"Mi princesa" ¿De donde había sacado eso? _Al parecer el miedo que sentía Serena de ese patético fantasma no le permitió escuchar lo que Darien le dijo. Ella estaba tan asustada que no aguanto la necesidad de salir corriendo del lugar sin importar en dejar solo a Darien –Espera, Serena- Intento detenerla pero fue demasiado rápida que desapareció de enfrente de sus ojos en cuestión de segundos –Me dejo solo.

Antes de correr tras ella recordó al fantasma así que se dio media vuelta y el estaba justo frente a sus ojos a centímetros de su rostro pero la cara patética que tenia no logro asustarlo.

- ¿Qué haces? –Le pregunto Darien en el momento que el fantasma comenzó a hacer una especie de "baile terrorífico" que se suponía era para asustarlo.

El fantasma dejo de "bailar" para dirigirle unas palabras a Darien sin quitarse su disfraz.

- Escucha joven, estoy haciendo mi trabajo ¿Podrías aunque sea fingir un poco de miedo? No hagas que parezca un idiota bailando frente a ti.

- ¿No te alcanza con haber asustado a mi pareja? –Lleva sus manos hacia su cintura indicándole que se sienta orgulloso de su trabajo. –No conseguirás asustarme ni siquiera fingiré un grito de nena, es mas mientras pierdo mi tiempo hablando con Winnie Pooh mi pareja está perdida sola en este laberinto muerta del miedo, así que adiós –Se da media vuelta nuevamente para buscar a Serena dejando al fantasma con las ganas de matarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Darien corría desorientado por todos los pasillos de la casa de la planta baja hasta el cuarto piso, pero no podía encontrarla, definitivamente estaba perdida ya que no conocía la salida del juego. El estaba más preocupado por lo que podría encontrarse ella en el camino ya que la asustaría aun mas y no estaría él para protegerla –Niña tonta- Serena era una tonta por haberse asustado de un intento decepcionante de fantasma y salir corriendo dejándolo atrás sabiendo que ella podría perderse y ¿Qué haría sola en una casa tan oscura? El miedo a veces no le deja pensar y solo actúa por el momento de desesperación. No había nadie allí para preguntar si alguien la había visto y las pocas personas que se cruzaron en su camino no la habían visto o estaban tan asustados que no prestaron atención a lo que les preguntaba –Pero de qué demonios se asustan, esto es más una burla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el tercer piso, apoyada contra una pared estaba Serena, tranquila esperando a que Darien o alguien más fuera ayudarla. –Que tonta fui, no debí salir corriendo de esa manera ¿Qué pensara él de mí?- Serena cayo rozando la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo de madera rechinando. Quería ayuda y tenía miedo, pero nada se había cruzado con ella se sentía patética de actuar como una total cobarde frente a Darien pensando que podía perder su respeto. Se ahogo en sus pensamientos hasta que cubrió su rostro con sus brazos enredados en sus rodillas esperando a que aparezca alguien. Sería mejor que ella buscara la salida por su cuenta, pero si seguía moviéndose a la deriva Darien nunca podría encontrarla.

Luego de pasados 20 minutos silenciosos escucha un ruido haciendo que nuevamente el miedo volviera. Levanto su mirada temblorosa, no eran ruidos de objetos, eran pasos; pasos que cada vez se acercaban mas a donde ella estaba -¿Qué hare?- Mordía sus uñas para calmar su miedo pero no lo lograba, finalmente los pasos se detuvieron a la vuelta de la esquina de ese pasillo donde estaba Serena; alguien estaba ahí y pretendía asustarla. Antes de que eso pasara miro a sus alrededores y encontró una tabla de madera encimada en una mesa que no había notado por la oscuridad. Se levanto silenciosamente hasta alcanzar la tabla y tomarla, lista para atacar a quien quiera estuviera del otro lado. La oscuridad era profunda pero no lo suficiente, ella había alcanzado ver como "ese alguien" que estaba del otro lado asomaba una mano haciendo que Serena entrara mas en pánico y se preparara para atacar. Levanto la tabla y la dirigió hacia el sujeto una vez este se hizo presente frente a ella, no logro golpearlo ya que él fue más rápido que ella y sujeto la tabla cuando estaba a punto de chocar con la cabeza.

- Te estaba buscando –El hombre corrió la madera para que ella pudiera ver su rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados por el miedo pero al abrirlos vio que no era ningún fantasma u otro engendro, era una persona vestida normalmente. -¿Vas a soltar esa tabla o no me darás un saludo?

Serena se quedo viéndolo por unos segundos hasta recordar quién era ese hombre y por que la conocía si ella nunca lo había visto, hasta que lo recordó.

- Tu eres aquel hombre que nos dio el folleto de este parque, ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

- ¿En verdad no lo recuerdas, bonita? –El se acerco a ella de la misma forma que Darien lo había hecho en el mini bar, buscando que ella se incomodara de la misma forma; pero no lo logro.

- ¿Adam? –Serena llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza en señal de confusión, no tenía idea de que hablaba y no se sentía apenada haciendo que el joven se sintiera frustrado y ella lo notara- ¿Estás bien? ¿Dije algo malo?

- No es nada –Le dijo decepcionado- Mi nombre es Alan y veo que te has perdido.

- En realidad me asuste y salí corriendo, no recuerdo por donde vine, aunque sé que estoy en el segundo piso no tardaran en encontrarme.

- ¿Entonces no estás perdida? –Volvió a preguntar, esta vez viéndola intrigado.

- Claro que no ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Ella seguía sonriendo.

- Entonces sabias que este es el tercer piso y no el segundo.

Serena tardo unos pocos minutos en responder, se había percatado de que Alan se dio cuenta que le estaba mintiendo.

- Si me he perdido –Se lanzo al suelo llorando y mordisqueando sus uñas avergonzada de ser descubierta.

- ¿Por qué no querías aceptar que estas perdida? –Suspiro y se agacho a donde ella estaba, acercándose nuevamente de la misma manera que Darien lo había hecho esperando esta vez tener un buen resultado.

- Es que estaba esperando a que Darien me encontrara.

_¿Pero qué diablos le pasa? _Alan se sorprendió ante la respuesta que recibió de la joven, no había causado ningún efecto parecido al que Darien le causaba a ella. De todas formas no podía dejarla sola allí, ofreció su mano para ayudarla a encontrar a Darien aunque sus intenciones eran otras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alan caminaba junto a Serena observándola de reojo y sonriendo maliciosamente, Serena no se percato de sus malas intenciones, ella era de esas personas que creían que todo el mundo eran buenas personas y amables.

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo llevas conociendo a Darien? –Pregunto Alan repentinamente luego de 30 minutos de silencio recorriendo los oscuros pasillos.

- No lo recuerdo, supongo que serian seis meses.

Durante los próximos minutos el se dedicaría a preguntarle más sobre ella, sus gustos, a que se dedicaba y si tenía novio o alguna pareja hasta llegar a la pregunta que realmente le interesaba.

- ¿Te gusta Darien?

Serena detuvo la caminata tras esa pregunta, haciendo que Alan se detuviera unos pasos más adelante de ella volteándose para ver su expresión de duda y el rostro ruborizado de Serena, buscando que responderle. No era necesario obtener una respuesta afirmativa o negativo, por la expresión en su rostro pudo deducir cual sería la respuesta. El iba a decir unas palabras pero Serena se adelanto a ello.

- Solo admiro su forma de trabajar. –Agacho la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

Alan se sorprendió nuevamente por la respuesta de la joven, en el momento que iba a dirigirse a ella siente la necesidad de mirar hacia una de las esquinas del pasillo donde se encontraban, volvió a sonreír maliciosamente y continúo dirigiéndose hacia ella, esta vez robándole un abrazo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Serena intentaba que él la soltara pero al no lograrlo y sentirse segura ya que el miedo no se había ido por completo solo se digno a esperar a que el la soltara. El abrazo duro unos cortos dos minutos hasta oír de nuevo pasos que provenían por detrás de ella. Serena uso esa excusa para hacer que Alan la soltara, quería saber que eran esos pasos, al darse vuelta aparece Darien de entre la oscuridad. Ellos se quedaron viéndose por unos segundos, por alguna extraña razón Serena se sintió nerviosa y preocupada de que él la haya oído.

Ninguno de los tres pronuncio una palabra, luego de observar a Serena, Darien dirigió su mirada hacia Alan quien seguía sonriendo ya que ambos sabían que Darien había oído todo.

Se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo –Vayámonos de aquí- Pasando por enfrente de Alan.

- ¿No me darás las gracias? –Pregunto Alan cuando ya ellos dos se encontraban a unos pocos metros de distancia.

- ¿De qué hablas? –Darien volteo hacia el sin soltar por un segundo a Serena por el miedo de que salga corriendo y perderla otra vez.

- Encontré a tu chica, deberías agradecerme que la ayude cuando tú dejaste que se perdiera.

Eso sin duda molesto a Darien, pero el poseía una paciencia admirable y no armaría revuelo en un lugar como ese.

- Ella no es mi chica, es solo una compañera de trabajo.

Serena miro a Darien con los ojos tristes, el no podía verla ya que también estaba triste pero ninguno de los dos sabia el por qué. Algo dentro de Darien se molesto al oír esas palabras salir de Serena pero más aun verla al lado de ese sujeto extraño e irritante.

Alan intento tomar ventaja al ver la tensión entre ellos dos y como lentamente Darien soltaba el brazo de Serena pero del mismo lugar de donde salió Darien aparecía el fantasma; ese fantasma asustando nuevamente a Serena protegiéndose a sí misma detrás de Darien.

- Otra vez, ¿Cómo puede asustarte este ridículo fantasma? –Darien se dirigía a Serena en forma burlona.

- No te burles de mí, sabes que me asusto fácil.

- ¿Y aun así entraste al departamento de investigaciones? –Serena no respondió a esa pregunta, solo inflo sus cachetes para que Darien se diera cuenta que le molestaba que se burlara así de ella –Ven, vámonos de aquí- Tras decir esas palabras dirige su mirada hacia Alan quien lo estaba viendo con desprecio y sin decir una sola palabra.

Alan observo como ellos dos desaparecían en la oscuridad mientras que el fantasma intentaba llamar su atención con su "baile" hasta que lo consiguió.

- ¿Sabes lo ridículo que te ves haciendo ese baile de princeso? –Alan se retiro por el otro lado de la casa para evitar cruzarse con Darien maldiciéndolo por lo bajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El fin del día había llegado, Serena y Darien estaban parados frente a la entrada de la casa de terror esperando a que sus compañeros fueran en su búsqueda luego de que Darien le enviara un mensaje de texto a Andrew indicándole donde estaban.

- ¿Qué te pareció la casa? –Le preguntaba Darien mientras guardaba su celular en su bolsillo. Ella no le respondió, él sabía perfectamente que se había asustado e incluso perdido dentro de ella- Que decepción, no sé que entienden por casa del terror los dueños de este parque, ni siquiera hubo monstruos o brujas que salieran de las paredes. Solo un estúpido fantasma bailarín.

Antes que Darien pudiera seguir protestando, es interrumpido por una risa escandalosa pero a la vez hermosa y contagiosa. Darien volteo a su lado izquierdo donde estaba Serena sujetando su vientre debido a la risa que se le había escapado.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

Serena intentaba responderle pero su risa era demasiado fuerte como para permitirle hablar hasta tal punto que los gatos que pasaban por allí se asustaban al oír su risa y salían corriendo –Lo siento Darien- Secaba las lagrimas de la risa –Es muy divertido estar contigo- Le sonríe.

El estaba asombrado de ser la causa de tal espectáculo, el sonido de su risa y la calidez de su sonrisa consiguieron que Darien se ruborizara y quedara impactado viéndola, su alegría era transmitida por las venas de su cuerpo permitiéndose contagiarse de su risa para acompañarla en esa hermosa sinfonía. Era mejor reírse de sí misma por haberse perdido de una forma tan patética.

- Te lo agradezco, Serena.

- ¿Por qué me agradeces? –Sorprendida.

- En tan solo un día lograste robarme dos veces una sonrisa.

Una extraña sensación se había apoderado de Serena, por un lado sentía felicidad por Darien pero por el otro sentía culpa y miedo de que él la haya escuchado cuando hablaba con Alan.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? –Pregunto curioso Darien- Hace un momento estabas riendo como loca y ahora te pones seria.

- ¿Me escuchaste? –Serena bajo la mirada, en un principio el no entendía a que se refería pero luego por el rostro que expresaba podía comprender a que se estaba refiriendo.

- Si te refieres a cuando hablabas con ese sujeto no, no escuche nada. Es más creo haber oído apenas llegue que afirmabas que soy irresistible y superior a cualquier hombre. –Llevando su mano a su mentón y haciendo una sonrisa pervertida.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo jamás diría algo así, eres un presumido. –Serena gritaba molesta por la arrogancia de Darien hasta tal punto que en lugar de molesta parecía sentirse incomoda.

Darien observaba como Serena le gritaba y negaba haber dicho eso, mezclando las palabras hasta el punto en que no se entendía que quería decir. En ese momento Darien oculto su sonrisa y expreso un rostro serio mirando fijamente los ojos de la niña no pudiendo evitar el impulso de abrazarla aun si ella seguía protestando, lo que logro es que ella guardara silencio y abriera sus ojos enormemente tratando de entender por qué él la había abrazado, al parecer el estar cerca de ella lo hacia feliz.

Serena estaba sorprendida al igual que Darien por haber permitido que sus impulsos lo dominaran, el jamás había mentido por alguien para que no sintiera culpa y mucho menos abrazar a otra mujer que no sea Kakyuu. _-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- _Sin duda Darien no sabía el por qué la había abrazado pero estaba convencido de que no quería soltarla. El verla con Alan despertó sentimientos que el ignoro en un principio pero ahora que se encontraba a solas con ella comprendía que no le gustaba ver como otro hombre se acercara a ella. Al mismo tiempo Serena no sentía la necesidad de que Darien la soltara como lo sentía cuando Alan la abrazó, quería que ese abrazo no tuviera fin.

Una vez que Serena salió de la sorpresa decidió enredar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Darien, el estar así con él sin duda le gustaba puesto que ella siempre sintió algo por él desde el primer día en que lo vio pero al conocer su verdadera personalidad intento ocultarlo y mantener una relación solo laboral. Ella deseaba que sus compañeros nunca llegaran a buscarlos, y mucho menos que los vieran en esa situación.

Darien aparto unos centímetros a Serena de su pecho para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, pareciese que su cuerpo actuaba por si solo acariciando las suaves mejillas de Serena hasta que sus dedos llegaron a su boca. Serena estaba tranquila por fuera pero por dentro algo de ella quería salir corriendo de ese lugar lejos a donde sea al ver como Darien acercaba sus labios a los de ella acompañados por el latido de sus corazones escuchándose como una hermosa melodía en el fondo.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? –Andrew estaba por detrás de Darien junto con sus demás compañeros de trabajo.

Cuando Serena y Darien escucharon los murmullos de sus compañeros al verlos en esa situación Serena volvió a ruborizarse y de los nervios empuja a Darien haciendo que este caiga al suelo.

- ¿Estaban por besarse? –Preguntaba Ami.

- ¿Interrumpimos algo? –Se burlaba Mina.

- Hay mejores lugares para hacer eso, chicos. –Insinuaba Lita.

- Cierren la boca, no estábamos haciendo nada, solo estaba asustada y Darien… bueno Darien estaba tratando de ayudarme. –Serena gritaba sacudiendo sus brazos de un lado a otro en señal de negación.

- ¿Tratando de ayudarte? ¿Es la mejor excusa que tienen? Podrían haber inventado que una basurita se te metió en el ojo. –Rei intentaba incomodar a Serena acercándosele lentamente con un rostro terrorífico.

- ¿Ya no puedo decir eso verdad? –Serena llevaba sus manos a su rostro tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

- Van a seguir molestando o me van a ayudar a levantarme, me lastime el trasero.

Kenji y Andrew ayudaban a Darien a levantarse mientras Serena intentaba escapar de los interrogatorios de sus amigas. Serena parecía más nerviosa que Darien –Y eso que yo no le gusto- Sonreía al ver como ella intentaba defender lo indefendible sin notar que Andrew estaba viéndolo con tristeza.

–Volvamos al hotel, ya es demasiado tarde pero esta vez yo los guiare antes que Andrew vuelva a perderse- Decía de forma burlona Kenji haciendo que Andrew se molestara mientras que las chicas lanzaban una mirada a Serena de no te salvaras del interrogatorio.

- Si no les molesta me gustaría ir a la playa un rato a solas. –Decía Darien al mismo tiempo que se retiraba hacia la playa sin dejar lugar a que sus amigos le preguntaran el por qué.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las 11 pm, la hora en que la playa estaba casi despoblada. Todos habían llegado al hotel planeando que harían los próximos días mientras que Darien decidió recostarse sobre la arena permitiendo que las suaves olas chocaran con sus pies observando las constelaciones que podían observarse esa noche estrellada. El necesitaba estar a asolas y el mar era la mejor opción, tratando de entender por qué había actuado de esa manera. Por alguna extraña razón el estar tan cerca de ella le agrado y sus sentimientos jugaron un papel muy importante en esa ocasión. Solo con ella podía sentirse así aunque no supiera mucho de ella. Por un momento maldijo a sus compañeros por aparecerse en el momento menos esperado. El tenia una respuesta de por qué hizo eso, quería estar seguro de que ella no gustaba de él, que lo que le había dicho a Alan era verdad aunque no podía entender por qué quería estar seguro de ello, eran demasiadas preguntas para encontrar una respuesta en una sola noche aunque estaba dispuesto a encontrarlas pero fue interrumpido por una voz conocida que provenía del mar, haciendo que se levantara de un salto de la arena y prestara toda su atención hacia el mar.

_Esa voz… la he escuchado antes, ¿Eres tú? _

El estar pendiente de sus pensamientos no le permitió reconocer a la primera esa voz, pero al oír el segundo llamado confirmo que era ella; su sirena a quien no había visto desde aquel inconveniente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Darien en el momento en que ella se hacía presente frente a sus ojos, nuevamente oculta por la oscuridad.

- Te estaba buscando, desde aquella vez. –Su voz parecía confortable pero a la vez con miedo, miedo a recibir un rechazo.

El nunca la olvidó, solo dejo de pensar un tiempo en ella hasta calmar su enojo, ella no tenía la culpa de estar tan involucrado con un criminal. Pero le sorprendía como había hecho para encontrarlo, la distancia que había entre la playa de Tokio y esta era inmedible.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Ella guardo unos minutos de silencio antes de responder.

- Solo te busque.

La sencillez con la que ella le respondía lo hacía enojar, era incapaz de confiar en él y aunque sea revelarle un secreto si ella es quien lo buscaba.

- No tengo tiempo para perderlo con alguien que no sé ni su nombre, así que… -Darien estaba a punto de irse cuando ella lo detiene.

- Tengo algo importante que decirte. Te diré por qué te estaba buscando. –Darien dio media vuelta para volver a dirigirse a ella, esta vez dispuesto a escucharla- Algo malo está a punto de ocurrir, no me preguntes que es porque no lo sé. Debes estar preparado para cuando comience la verdadera batalla.

_"La verdadera batalla" ¿A qué se refería con eso?_

Darien no supo responderle a la sirena, por alguna razón a pesar de todo el confiaba en ella. Estaba anonadado temiendo que ese algo tendría que ver con otro ataque de la sombra pero esta vez sería diferente. Ella desapareció frente a sus ojos antes que pudiera preguntarle algo que no podría responder, esa noche lo había buscado solo por advertencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Darien aun no regresa? –Preguntaba Serena algo preocupada.

- Te preocupas demasiado, ¿Acaso paso algo mientras nosotros no estuvimos? –Preguntaba Lita tratando de incomodarla.

Todos habían decidido reunirse en la sala principal del hotel para decidir su próxima actividad. El sueño invadía a algunos de ellos por eso Ami se dedicaba a ofrecer una taza de café al menos hasta llegar a un acuerdo.

- Vamos Serena, ¿Te gusta Darien? –Preguntaba Kenji.

- ¿Usted también? Creí que era más inteligente.

- Grosera, porque soy inteligente me doy cuenta que entre ustedes pasa algo.

El tema central era "ese" beso, dejando de lado la razón por la cual se habían reunido esa noche. El único que no participaba en la conversación era Andrew, quien estaba sentado en una esquina un poco alejada del resto escuchando la conversación.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? –Le pregunto Mina, quien al parecer fue la única que noto el rostro triste de Andrew.

- No es nada, solo tengo sueño. –Le respondió con una linda sonrisa para que ella no se preocupara haciendo que vuelva a retomar el tema de conversación con los demás.

Al perder las vistas puestas en él dirigió su mirada a Serena. El rostro ruborizado y los nervios con los que ella respondía las incomodas preguntas que sus amigos le hacían permitían que Andrew entendiera que en verdad ella sentía algo por Darien. Nuevamente volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana que estaba justo en frente de esa esquina, observando su reflejo en la misma ignorando el paisaje que podía verse a través de ella percatándose del grave error que había cometido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_La ciudad de Tokio en temporada de vacaciones era un sitio habitado solo por turistas bajo la custodia de guardias poco especializados, pero para la Policía Central las vacaciones no eran una opción. _**

**_- ¿Alguien lleva la cuenta de cuantas víctimas de la sombra tenemos? –Preguntaba un hombre sosteniendo en una de sus manos tres fotografías de víctimas de la sombra._**

**_Una habitación oscura y apartada, tres hombres sentados alrededor de una mesa circular cubierta de archivos y fotografías, con un rayo de luz atravesando la única ventana que había allí, el único ruido que podía oírse era el del motor del ventilador andando al mínimo._**

**_ Uno de ellos se levanta dirigiéndose hacia la ventana observando la ciudad, reflejando su rostro en el vidrio y una sonrisa maliciosa._**

**_- Creo que llego el momento de hacerles una visita._**


	10. Chapter 9 El comienzo de una nueva etapa

**Espero les guste el capitulo ^^ ya saben pueden dejar sus reviews abajito acepto comentarios buenos y malos siempre que sean confines constructivos . nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!**

CAPITULO IX

El comienzo de una nueva etapa

_Poco y nada se sabe acerca de la sombra, pero para Darien aquel mensaje que su sirena le había dejado aquella noche en la playa no hacía nada más y nada menos que referencia a él. Debería estar preparado para la tormenta que se avecinaba en tanto sus vacaciones llegaban a su fin. Los largos minutos bajo el sol recostados sobre toallones en la arena, las subidas y bajadas a los juegos entre los cuales la montaña rusa era la favorita de Andrew, las malteadas entre amigos, las luchas de almohadas entre amigas y sobre todo aquel suceso en la casita del terror el cual Darien nunca olvidaría y hasta seria el comienzo de un nuevo desafío quedaban atrás como inolvidables recuerdos mientras el micro los alejaba del descanso para llevarlos nuevamente a las responsabilidades._

_Darien estaba nuevamente sentado en el mismo asiento que a la ida, observando por la ventanilla ignorando a Andrew quien esta vez era él el que se había sentado a su lado._

_- ¿Vas a ignorarme todo el viaje? Háblame, estoy aburrido. –Andrew tironeaba de su manga tratando de obtener algo de su atención pero fue en vano. –De seguro estás molesto por haber interrumpido el beso entre ustedes. –Sonreía maliciosamente seguro de que él no lo escucharía._

_- Te estoy oyendo, Andrew. _

_- Solo escuchas lo que te conviene, pero ahora que tengo tu atención ¿Qué es en lo que tanto piensas? –Se acerca a él haciéndose notar que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que se dignara a hablar._

_Darien suspiro, él sabía perfectamente que cuando Andrew estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para obtener algo no se detendría hasta lograrlo. Llevo su mano a su mentón y con la otra mano hizo una señal indicándole que le iba a contar algo pero que nadie podía enterarse por lo menos hasta el momento._

_- Tengo un mal presentimiento._

_- ¿Un mal presentimiento? ¿Y de que se trata? –Preguntaba Andrew a quien su duda y curiosidad crecía mas en cada palabra que Darien le decía._

_- No sé como explicártelo –Darien intentaba buscar la manera de explicarle a su amigo que algo malo iba a pasar, pero no podía revelarle el secreto de la sirena sin que este pensara que está loco. –Presiento que cuando lleguemos al departamento tendremos malas noticias acerca de la sombra._

_- Apenas vuelves del receso y ya te estás preocupando por ese sujeto –Sonrió._

_Darien fijo la mirada en su amigo, esa sonrisa en su rostro de cero preocupaciones le molestaba por el hecho que no se tomaba muy en serio lo que él le decía._

_- ¿Para qué me presionas a hablar si no me crees? –Le respondió molesto._

_- No he dicho que no te creo, pero tienes que relajarte, en verdad me preocupa tu grado de obsesión por ese hombre._

_La mirada de furia que Darien expreso fue suficiente para que Andrew se detuviera de seguir hablando, no podía entender que estaba preocupado por él y no habría nada que hacer solo esperar a que el por su propia cuenta se diera cuenta que se está matando a sí mismo por esa obsesión. Estaba convencido que las primeras noticias que obtendría al llegar al departamento serian de la sombra y en ese preciso momento es cuando le cerraría la boca a Andrew, pero lo que Darien no sabía era que otra sorpresa lo estaba esperando y no solo a él, sino a todo el equipo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día en que el equipo de investigaciones regreso de sus cortas vacaciones era lluvioso e inestable. Por si fuera poco que Darien estuviera inquieto por ese mensaje, la nubes grises hacían que su inquietud aumentara. Serena sentía la ilusión que por un día así le dejarían un día mas de vacaciones, algo que era imposible ya que tendrían mucho trabajo que hacer.

- Los quiero a todos en el departamento a mediodía, los estaré esperando en mi oficina. –Kenji daba la orden al mismo tiempo que permitía que cada uno se dirigiera a sus casas a buscar sus uniformes de trabajo. –Que alguien de aviso a Rubeus.

Tras estas últimas palabras cubre con su chaqueta a Ikuko debido a que olvidaron sus paraguas y no permitiría que su fiel compañera enfermara.

Al llegar al departamento nota que alguien había entrado, suponiendo que seria los empleados de limpieza pero al entrar se encontraron con la sorpresa que todo estaba desordenado.

- ¿Qué paso aquí? –Gritaba Ikuko al ver todos sus expedientes y archivos mezclados en el suelo, como si alguien hubiera entrado buscando algo o robar algo.

Ikuko tomo con fuerza la mano de Kenji temiendo que los ladrones siguieran adentro o los haya estado esperando a que volvieran de sus vacaciones. Al encender las luces notaron que no solo los papeles estaban mezclados sino también fotografías de victimas. Antes de seguir avanzando se escucha un ruido, un ruido que provenía de la oficina de Kenji por lo que los miedos de ambos de que el ladrón o quien sea seguía allí dentro fueron confirmados.

- Ikuko, quédate aquí y llama a la policía. –Kenji toma su arma que estaba oculta dentro de un cajón de la sala principal para enfrentarse a quien sea este usurpando su lugar.

El ruido verdaderamente provenía de su oficina, puesto que al llegar a la puerta de la misma podía oírse murmullos y como esas personas que estaban allí dentro revolvían los papeles en búsqueda de algo. Kenji abrió con cuidado y sin emitir ningún sonido la puerta para asomarse y ver quienes estaban allí. La oficina estaba iluminada por lo que le era fácil ver a tres hombres que estaban leyendo sus expedientes. Cuando asomo su arma para disparar y del susto se percaten que el dueño de ese lugar ya estaba allí, los gritos de Ikuko detrás de él lo hicieron detenerse.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Si gritas así no podre capturarlos ¿Llamaste a la policía?

Ikuko negó con la cabeza, ella parecía segura de lo que hacía y que el haber gritado no fue por mero miedo.

- No puedo llamar a la policía, porque ellos… -Antes que pudiera continuar la puerta de la oficina se abre bruscamente saliendo los tres hombres de ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- No era necesario que me acompañaras hasta mi casa. –Le decía Darien a Andrew mientras intentaba abrir la puerta de su casa.

- Se que estas molesto conmigo y algo te preocupa, no podía dejarte ir solo.

Darien suspiro y se preparaba para la charla que lo esperaba con Andrew, permitiéndole el paso a su vivienda.

Ambos se sentaron unos minutos en el sofá de la sala antes de la hora de partir al departamento.

- Y bien ¿Qué quieres saber? –Le pregunta Darien sirviéndole una taza de café.

- ¿A qué te referías con mal presentimiento?

- Ya te lo había dicho, si crees que estoy loco es mejor que no me preguntes.

- Se que me estas ocultando algo, no te obligare a que me cuentes pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí. –Toma su taza de café y entre sorbos intenta convencer a Darien que confíe en el.

El tenia razón, le estaba ocultando muchas cosas desde aquel incidente en la playa, en momentos sintió la necesidad de confiarle su secreto a su mejor amigo después de todo que más le podría pasar a su vida.

- Estoy viendo a alguien.

Andrew escupe el café que tenia dentro de su boca por la sorpresa que Darien le estaba confesando -¿A quién se supone que estás viendo?

- A una mujer.

Por alguna extraña razón Andrew sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo al oír esas palabras, por su mente se cruzaba Serena sintiendo que él la estaba engañando.

- ¿Y Serena?

- No es lo que tú piensas, esa mujer es misteriosa y presiento que ella sabe quién es la sombra.

La sangre de Andrew se helo por completo, suponía que Darien otra vez estaba pasando por los mismo problemas mentales de un tiempo atrás a lo que toma su mano y hace una mirada de compasión, que Darien entendía perfectamente el por qué hacia esa mirada.

- ¿Qué estas pensando? –Le pregunta Darien molesto ya que sabía lo que él podría responderle.

- Darien –Suspira- Creo que otra vez estas atrapado por las alucinaciones.

Darien frunce sus cejas y suelta la mano de Andrew con un golpe, levantándose sobresaltado del sofá.

- Ni siquiera tú puedes creerme.

- Darien, no es que no te crea pero recuerda hace un año estabas pasando por lo mismo que ahora, decías ver a alguien que te daba pistas sobre quién podía ser la sombra y resulto que solo era una alucinación de tu propio delirio.

- Esta vez es real, ella me salvo la vida más de una vez y por un momento sentí sus manos sobre mi espalda.

Andrew inclino su cabeza hacia el suelo, entendía que poco a poco estaba perdiendo a su amigo. ¿Cómo podría ayudarlo?

- Entiendo que es esa mirada tuya, no necesito tu compasión –Se da media vuelta- No me importa si no me crees, el día que descubra la verdadera identidad de la sombra será gracias a ella.

- ¿Podrías presentármela?

Darien se volteo nuevamente asombrado del cambio de actitud en Andrew.

- No puedo presentártela, ella solo se muestra ante mí.

- ¿Por qué? –Suspiro.

- No lo sé, supongo que solo confía en mí aunque ahora estemos peleados.

¿Hasta qué grado había llegado su locura? ¿Dónde estaba el Darien que conocía? La mirada de profunda tristeza en él y la seguridad con la que le decía su encuentro con esa misteriosa mujer era lo que más lo hacía preocuparse.

- Tienes que presentármela, si no quieres que piense que otra vez tu delirio te esta dominando preséntamela y seremos los tres aliados para capturar a la sombra.

- No puedo –El sabía que podía confiar en su amigo pero no tenía la certeza que su sirena estuviera dispuesto a mostrarse frente a él haciendo que en verdad pareciera un loco.

- ¿Por qué no? –Insistía aunque esta vez su ansiedad por saber quién era esa mujer crecía.

- Porque ella es… -En el momento en que Darien estaba dispuesto a confesarle quien era esa mujer suena el teléfono.

La llamada era de Kenji, nuevamente Darien se congelo al oír la seriedad con la que Kenji le hablaba, de la misma manera en que le daba la noticia que Mimet había desaparecido. Colgó el teléfono y ordeno a Andrew a dirigirse al departamento dejando esta conversación para otra ocasión, sabía que algo más importante y peor aun grave estaba ocurriendo.

_Lo sabía, la sombra está detrás de todo esto._

Andrew y Darien fueron los últimos en llegar a la oficina del jefe, donde él estaba allí sentado y los demás miembros del equipo estaban sentados al frente del mismo. Sintió la misma tensión que aquella vez pero el rostro de Kenji era diferente, era tranquilo pero a la vez triste como si en cualquier momento lloraría.

- Ahora que todos están aquí –Se levanta de su silla- Quiero anunciar mi retiro del departamento de investigación.

Todos abrieron enormemente sus ojos ante la noticia de Kenji ¿Qué significaba eso de que se iría? Rubeus quien se encontraba allí luego de sus vacaciones misteriosas que había pasado a solas fue el primero que se animo a preguntar.

- ¿A qué se refiere con su retiro?

Kenji se demoro unos segundos en responder, necesitaba recuperar el aliento y encontrar las palabras adecuadas para despedirse de su preciado equipo mientras Ikuko contenía sus lagrimas.

- Como temía, la Policía Central nos hizo una visita esta mañana anunciándome mi despido.

- Eso no es posible –Interrumpe Lita- Si usted se va ¿Qué pasara con el departamento?

- No te preocupes por eso, seguirá tal y como siempre. Mi lugar será ocupado por otras personas más capacitadas para capturar a la sombra, mientras tanto… -Antes de continuar es interrumpido por Darien.

- No puede irse, usted es quien está más adelantado en el tema de la sombra además todos aquí sentimos un gran aprecio hacia usted. –Tras esas palabras Darien deja escapar sus lágrimas que dejaron anonadado a Kenji.

- Es verdad –Interrumpe Rubeus- Sin usted el departamento no será lo mismo, llevamos más de 10 años trabajando juntos y ahora así porque si tiene que irse, no es justo. –Se levanta y golpea su puño contra la pared.

Tras unos largos segundos de silencio Kenji decide no contener mas sus lágrimas al ver como el equipo; su equipo lloraba por su retirada.

- No estén mal, no quiero verlos caer y mucho menos que lloren por mí. Recuerden esto siempre seremos una familia por mas que no trabajemos juntos siempre estaré ahí para ayudarlos y podrán contar con mi apoyo.

Kenji intentaba evitar los detalles de su visita con la Policía Central a pesar de las insistencias de sus compañeros, sabía que ellos no lo entenderían puesto que desde hacía 50 años que el sistema se manejaba así y ellos eran muy jóvenes para entenderlo. El partiría ese mismo día, las órdenes de los superiores eran claras y debía obedecerlas, ningún sentimiento de afecto es válido en ningún fracaso. Cada uno despidió a su jefe y amigo con un abrazo y su merecido respeto, ya que nada podían hacer ante las órdenes de los superiores. Creían que nadie podría ocupar su lugar, su buena vibra y esa pasión con la que hacia su trabajo y trataba a sus subordinados. ¿Quién ocuparía su lugar? Sea quien sea no tendrá el mismo afecto que se lleva Kenji, un amigo fuera y dentro del trabajo. La relación con su equipo era de familia, siempre dispuesto a escuchar cuando alguien tuviera un problema, aconsejando y riendo de los malos chistes que hacía, recibir los regaños de un desconocido no será lo mismo que recibir los regaños de Kenji por el hecho de que intentaba mejorar el departamento.

Ikuko fue quien más sintió su partida, las teorías de sus compañeros que algo había entre ellos eran ciertas pero hasta ese momento en que vio a Kenji salir por la puerta principal del departamento yéndose con la gratitud de todos que corrió hacia él y dejo de ocultar lo obvio a la vista de todos, tomándolo del brazo y robándole un último beso acompañado por lagrimas.

- No te vayas, por favor. Quédate conmigo, no podre continuar si no estás a mi lado. –Abraza con fuerza a Kenji- ¿Qué hare sin ti?

- Debes quedarte y cuidar a estos chicos, te necesitan más que yo, recuerda que siempre te amare a ti donde quiera que este. –La abraza sin que ella pudiera pronunciar palabras, el despedirse de un amor era algo que Darien sabía perfectamente el dolor que se sentía por lo que no permitiría que nadie haga un comentario al respecto.

Estaban convencidos que volverían a verlo, pero nadie excepto Ikuko sabía que el se iría de la ciudad por orden de la Policía Central para nunca más volver, algo que muy pronto todos sabrían cuando el ya estuviera lejos.

- No es justo, el era un gran jefe no tenían derecho a quitárnoslo. –Protestaba Andrew quien hasta el momento no había pronunciado alguna palabra.

- Me pregunto que será del departamento a partir de ahora- Se preguntaba Serena- El lleva aquí ya casi 30 años, no será algo que pueda superarlo fácilmente.

- Al menos esos malditos podrían haber permitido que hiciéramos una despedida en su honor como corresponde –Protestaba nuevamente Andrew en el momento en que es interrumpido por la voz de un hombre a la cual nunca habían oído.

Por la puerta principal entraban tres hombres vestidos de oficiales -¿Quieres decirnos algo, joven?

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Preguntaba Rei.

Acomoda su gorra de policía –Somos miembros de la Policía Central, a partir de ahora seremos sus nuevos jefes.

- ¿Qué? Ustedes de la Policía Central trabajaran con nosotros. –Preguntaba sorprendida Ami.

- No seas ingenua, nosotros no trabajaremos con ustedes, sino que ustedes trabajaran para nosotros.

Rubeus sintió ira por la arrogancia del rubio que estaba frente a ellos, intento responderles pero Ami se adelantó y lo detuvo, sabía que no debía hacerlo.

- Estaba esperando que el incompetente de Kenji se fuera de una vez para hacer nuestra entrada –Cierra la puerta- Me presento, mi nombre es Ojo de Tigre y ellos son mis compañeros Ojo de Águila y Ojo de Pez. A partir de ahora habrá cambios en este departamento, olvídense de todo lo que vivieron con Kenji puesto que con nosotros un error será castigado con el despido o peor aun.

Nadie podía pronunciar una palabra, los rumores que se oían de que la Policía Central estaba formada por reclutas agresivos e intolerantes de fallos eran ciertos, es por eso que son considerados los mejores en capturar criminales y no se rebajarían a perseguir a un delincuente con uñas y dientes salvo que este sea un caso extravagante como el de la sombra.

Fue en ese instante en que Darien razono y se dio cuenta de que eso que estaba a punto de ocurrir que la sirena le previo no solo tenía que ver con la sombra sino que también tendría que ver con el cambio que estaba a punto de ocurrir en el departamento con la llegada de ellos tres.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_10 horas atrás…_**

**_- Sabía que en cualquier momento nos volveríamos a ver. –Kenji volteo a ver a esos tres hombres que estaban revisando su oficina –Nunca imagine que me estarían esperando luego de mis vacaciones._**

**_- Sabes cómo nos manejamos, nos gustan las sorpresas. Y si sabias que íbamos a venir entonces eres consciente de la situación que estamos atravesando ¿Cierto? –El hombre rubio se acerca a Kenji tratando de incomodarlo._**

**_- Eso ya no funciona, Ojo de Tigre, ya no somos niños tu estas por encima de mí y si tienes algo para decirme solo hazlo._**

**_El se quedo viéndolo por un segundo, le asombraba el cambio de personalidad que había en el._**

**_- Fracasaste, te hemos perdonado muchos fallos solo por ser el hijo de nuestro difunto jefe, pero él ya no está aquí y nosotros estamos al mando ahora. –Sonríe maliciosamente- Estas despedido, Kenji. Tienes 10 horas para retirarte de la ciudad y nunca más volver._**

**_Kenji frunció sus cejas y cerró sus puños, él sabía que este momento llegaría pero no creía que serían capaces de pedirle que abandone la ciudad. Había oscuras intenciones tras esa orden pero él nunca las sabría._**

**_- No te preocupes Ikuko –Kenji se dirige a ella ya que sentía que estaba a punto de llorar –Confiare en ti, te dejare al mando del departamento tu eres la única capaz de hacerlo incluso mejor que yo._**

**_- No te preocupes por eso –Lo interrumpe Ojo de Águila- No es necesario que pongas a esta linda mujer en tu lugar._**

**_- ¿De qué hablas?_**

**_- Nosotros mismos ocuparemos tu lugar, el departamento será nuestro junto con tu gente._**

**_Ikuko se sintió frustrada ya que el último deseo que le pedía Kenji no lo podía cumplir, su familia estaría en manos de ellos tres y sabía perfectamente que algo un cambio brusco se avecinaba._**

**_- ¿De qué estás hablando? –Le grito._**

**_- Como escuchaste, seremos los nuevos jefes. La decisión ya está tomada._**

**_Los tres hombres se retiraban pasando por al lado de Kenji como si lo estuvieran desafiando ya que sabían que él no tenía el poder de cambiar su decisión, Ikuko se dirigió a él para tratar de consolarlo aunque ella estuviera peor que el por la noticia._**

**_- Una última cosa más –Se voltea nuevamente- No te hagas problema por el desorden, enviare a mis subordinados para que pongan todo en su lugar antes que tu familia venga a visitarte. No te olvides de anunciarles tu retiro._**


	11. Chapter 10 Sospechas

**Me demore, pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo n.n es mas cortito porque esperaba poner algo mas de suspenso, espero les guste y gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leerlo ^^ **

* * *

CAPITULO X

Sospechas

**_- Ella es mi hija, ayer apenas cumplió los 18 años y como su padre tuve que darle el permiso para que esta noche saliera con sus amigos a divertirse._**

**_En la parada del micro, sentados en la banquilla estaban dos hombres. Uno de ellos vestía un largo tapado gris y un sombrero que ocultaba los ojos del mismo mientras que aquel hombre que presumía la belleza de su hija a través de una foto en su billetera solo llevaba puesto un suéter tejido a mano y pantalones de lycra._**

**_- Aunque con esto de tantos crímenes y delincuentes sueltos por la ciudad imagínate tengo miedo que algo le pase. –Guardaba la billetera dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón._**

**_Aquel hombre con el sombrero solo respondía afirmando con la cabeza, pensaba que hacia un extraño contándole detalladamente la vida de su propia hija como si a alguien más pudiese interesarle. –Su nombre es Hotaru._**

**_Ambos esperaban líneas de colectivos diferentes, el primero en llegar era de aquel sujeto de tapado gris quien apresuradamente se dirigió al cordón para detenerlo y marcharse sin despedirse del hombre que le estaba brindando su confianza. _**

**_Antes de subir al mismo voltea a verlo dejando que pudiera observar su sonrisa._**

**_- Su hija tiene unos ojos muy hermosos._**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dentro del departamento de investigaciones, en la sala principal estaban el antiguo equipo de Kenji, esperando a que sus nuevos jefes les dieran las indicaciones de aquello que tanto estaban especulando.

- Ya son dos horas, ¿Qué tanto estarán esperando? –Protestaba Andrew impaciente sentado en una silla balanceándose de la misma sin miedo a caer.

- ¿Así que Kenji salió de la ciudad? –Murmuraba Darien, observando detenidamente un lápiz en sus manos como si pudiera reescribir esta historia con tan solo un lápiz.

Serena estaba a su lado, ella le había preparado una taza de café sabía que era el momento en que mas la necesitaba que con sus miradas podía leerse que se necesitaban el uno para el otro.

El lápiz cae de sus manos al mismo tiempo que la puerta que separa la sala principal con la antigua oficina de Kenji es abierta saliendo de ella Ojo de Tigre. Con su actitud arrogante indica que está permitido que ellos accedan a la oficina listo para indicarle las nuevas reglas, o algo más.

- Aquí están las nuevas normas, me tome el trabajo de hacer una copia para cada uno de ustedes. Está en su deber leerlas y aceptarlas. -Una pila de papeles que parecían ser más de 500 nuevas leyes que sería casi imposible de recodar.

Una simple ojeada a las carpetas bastaba para entender que con ellos al frente las oportunidades ya no tendrían lugar.

- Pueden retirarse, ya saben que hacer –Ordenaba Ojo de Águila luego de entregarles a cada uno una copia de las normas, robándose las miradas perdidas de todo el equipo.

¿Qué debían hacer? En esas dos horas que estuvieron perdiendo esperando para que ellos tres solo les dieran una pila de papeles con puras normas sin sentido, no había ninguna indicación u orientación hacia como realizar el trabajo en esta nueva etapa.

- Pero, señor… -Rubeus había decidido preguntar lo que todos querían preguntar pero antes que pudiera continuar es interrumpido.

- Antes que se retiren quiero hacerles una pregunta –Ojo de Tigre se sienta en el sillón del escritorio reposando su rostro sobre sus manos- ¿No les parece extraño que la sombra no haya cometido crímenes en toda la semana de sus vacaciones? –Al ver las expresiones de sorpresa y confusión del equipo sonríe como si estuviera confirmando algo.

- De hecho –Se levanta Darien- La sombra llevaba desaparecida incluso antes de que nos fuéramos.

- ¿Y qué hay del caso de Mimet? –Vuelve a interrumpir alzando su voz en tono desafiante.

Con esa pregunta bastaba para darse cuenta que esos hombres estaban enterados de todo lo que había sucedido detrás de sus fracasos.

- No entiendo que tiene que ver Mimet. –Darien frunce sus cejas, su paciencia parecía desaparecer de a poco.

El no contesto a esa cuestión, solo miro fijamente a Darien sonriendo, esa sonrisa de superioridad que fastidiaba a Darien pero que a la vez ocultaba algo. Ellos no permitirían que sigan cuestionándolos, Ojo de Pez da la última orden de retirada para que se pongan a trabajar. Darien fue el último en querer retirarse viendo como ese sujeto solo estaba sentado en la silla de Kenji dejándolos con el trabajo pesado, pero apenas puso un pie fuera de la oficina alcanzo a oír una frase que perturbo su sentido común.

_"Me pregunto ¿Quién será el verdadero enemigo?"_

Luego de oída la frase la puerta se cerró en su cara apenas había volteado hacia él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- No tengo la mas mínima idea de que hacer. –Protestaba Serena tratando de leer y entender las nuevas normas que le entregaron. –Son demasiadas.

- Ya ni siquiera podemos reunirnos en la oficina del jefe para planear una estrategia. –Comentaba Rei.

Darien era el único que no estaba leyendo las nuevas normas, parecía que había algo más que lo preocupaba, algo en esa pregunta no estaba del todo bien. Nuevamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la dulce voz de Serena quien fue la primera en darse cuenta que algo lo preocupaba.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

El no alcanzo a responder puesto que Rubeus se adelanto, parándose por encima de una silla de la sala principal para dar anuncio a un plan.

- Propongo que nos dividamos en grupos de dos, cada uno trabajara en un tema específico.

La propuesta de Rubeus era interesante, tan interesante que hasta a Darien capto su atención.

- Mina y Lita ustedes se encargaran de reunir información nueva sobre la sombra; Ami y Rei idearan estrategias de captura para cuando el momento llegue; Ikuko ya que tú no eres más secretaria del jefe trabajaras conmigo, iremos a los barrios bajos y Serena y Darien ustedes… -Antes que pudiera continuar es interrumpido por Andrew.

- Un momento ¿Quién te puso al mando? ¿Y por qué yo soy el único que queda afuera? –Rubeus sin duda no se había dado cuenta que él era el único que había dejado sin pareja.

- Su plan es inteligente, y los grupos que armo son de acuerdo a las capacidades de cada uno. –Respondía Ami.

- ¿Qué acaso yo no estoy al mismo nivel de nadie?

- No, ni siquiera estas al nivel de trabajar en esto con Darien. –Respondía bruscamente Rubeus a lo que descendía de la silla dando por finalizado el anuncio de su plan.

Los grupos quedarían así, Andrew trabajaría solo despreciando a su propio compañero. El era quien estuvo más tiempo trabajando para el departamento y aun así no se había ganado el respeto de sus compañeros. Darien noto la ira de Andrew acercándose a él.

- No estés mal –Posa su mano sobre el hombro de Andrew- Tu estas por encima de mí, que no te afecte lo que Rubeus te dijo.

Andrew cedió, pero estaba claro que a él le hubiese gustado trabajar con Darien como lo hacían últimamente, su rostro no era muy alegre al ver como sus compañeros aceptaron el plan de Rubeus poniéndose al minuto a trabajar.

El tenía la obligación de interrogar a los familiares de las víctimas, pero había algo que no le convencía. Fue al ver a su mejor amigo salir fuera de la oficina con Serena, puesto que ellos se encargarían de manejar el armamento de captura. No era el hecho de no poder trabajar con su mejor amigo en esta ocasión, sino que le afectaba que fuera Serena su compañera.

.

.

La tienda de armamentos estaba a tan solo 100 metros de distancia con el departamento, Serena y Darien necesitarían de nuevas armas para acorralar a la sombra. La labor que Rubeus le encomendó a Darien era ideal para él, ya que su meta desde un principio era vengarse de la sombra hiriéndolo físicamente. Pero Serena no era muy buena en eso de manejar armas, algo que realmente le preocupaba.

- ¿Te sucede algo? –Le pregunta Darien al notar que ella estaba nerviosa.

Ellos caminaban tranquilamente por los barrios de la ciudad hasta llegar a la tienda, Serena se incomodo por la pregunta que él le había hecho ¿Cómo podía decirle que no era buena usando armas? No podía ocultar ese secreto por mucho tiempo, ya que en cualquier momento tendría que usar alguna ¿O es que Rubeus se había equivocado en ponerlos como equipo?

- No soy muy buena usando armas –Respondió ocultando su cara con las manos por la vergüenza.

Darien se sorprendió, pero no se molesto por el hecho que ella no estaba en condiciones de poder ayudarlo. Ya estaban frente a la entrada de la tienda de armas cuando Darien se posa frente a ella.

- Si no sabes usar un arma entonces yo te enseñare. –Le guiña un ojo.

Serena estaba ruborizada por la amabilidad de Darien, pensando que se molestaría por ser una torpe en ese tema pero sin duda Serena entendió que Rubeus no se había equivocado en ponerlos como equipo, sino que lo había hecho por algo.

- Entonces ¿Nos esforzaremos para acabar con la sombra? –Preguntaba animado Darien, quien por alguna razón se sentía feliz de poder hacer equipo con ella a lo que Serena afirma con la cabeza expresando una enorme sonrisa antes de ingresar a la tienda.

En ese momento fue cuando Darien por primera vez después de casi 3 años de sufrimiento sentía confianza plena en sí mismo y en sus compañeros, aunque Kenji no estuviera con ellos estaba convencido que si tenían de su lado a miembros de la Policía Central serian capaces de atrapar a la sombra por más crudas que sean sus personalidades.

.

.

**_22:00 pm, una noche estrellada y calurosa en los barrios centrales de la ciudad. Un coche estaba esperando por afuera de una pequeña casa._**

**_- Hotaru, tus amigos ya están aquí, baja de una vez. –Un hombre gritaba al pie de las escaleras mientras que una hermosa jovencita descendía por la misma, vistiendo un vestido negro de largo hasta las rodillas. –Mi niña, estas hermosa. _**

**_- Por favor papa, haces que me ponga roja de vergüenza. _**

**_El hombre suspira y abraza a su hija –Diviértete en la fiesta, y recuerda ten mucho cuidado y no vuelvas sola._**

**_- No te preocupes, estaré de vuelta a las seis._**

**_La niña se retira de su vivienda entrando al coche que la esperaba afuera, yéndose con las despedidas de su padre desde la puerta de su casa._**

**_- Amiga, estas realmente hermosa esta noche. ¿Sabes a donde te llevaremos? –Preguntaba Rini, una niña de cabello rosa quien estaba sentada junto a ella._**

**_Hotaru negaba con la cabeza mientras veía como sus amigas le sonreían misteriosamente._**

**_- Iremos a un baile. –Le decía Michiru, una hermosa mujer que aparentaba más de 20 años de edad. _**

**_- ¿Un baile? Pero eso no es algo brusco, aun no estoy preparada para ese tipo de fiestas. _**

**_- Ya tienes 18 años, es la edad más linda para asistir a fiestas así y que mejor para festejar tu cumpleaños entrando a la primera pista de baile. _**

**_- ¿Pero Rini…? –Observa a su compañera de asiento._**

**_- No te preocupes por mí, no hare nada que no sea acorde a mi edad._**

**_Ella tenía amigos de diferentes edades, le resultaba difícil entablar amistad con jóvenes de su misma edad. Era una joven de clase media que vivía en los barrios centrales de Tokio sola con su padre desde que su madre tuvo la idea de abandonarlos para irse con un empresario millonario fuera del país cuando ella tan solo tenía 5 años de edad. Desde aquel acontecimiento se cerró a la sociedad, evitando entablar relaciones con sus compañeros de escuela hasta el día en que conoció a Rini, una pequeña niña de 12 años de edad actualmente que, ignorando que ella no quería hablar con nadie, se acerco a ella brindándole su preciada amistad. Seguida de ella aparecieron Michiru de 24 años de edad, Haruka de 26 años de edad y Setsuna también con 26 años de edad. Llevando 2 años de amistad las 5 jóvenes juntas._**

**_- Bien, hemos llegado. –Exclamaba Haruka estacionándose en la entrada del salón de fiestas dejando sus llaves al encargado de cuidar de su auto._**

**_Al bajar del auto, Hotaru queda encantada con la elegancia del edificio. _**

**_- Es increíble. _**

**_Haruka la toma de la mano para que de una vez ingresaran al baile. _**

**_El lugar era encantador, la música era la protagonista de todo el edificio, jóvenes, amigos y parejas bailaban en el centro de la pista bajo la esfera de cristal. Haruka y Michiru bailaban como una pareja junto a los demás, Setsuna había encontrado a un guapo joven con quien hablar y beber algunas copas mientras que Rini y Hotaru, las más pequeñas del grupo estaban sentadas en los bancos del mini bar que había a un lado de la pista de baile. Sintiéndose incomodas de asistir por primera vez a un lugar así sin saber qué hacer._**

**_- Tenías razón Hotaru, esto no es para nosotras. –Exclamaba Rini ruborizada y queriendo salir corriendo de ahí._**

**_- Eso es porque aun somos muy jóvenes para asistir a fiestas así. –Sonreía tímidamente._**

**_En lo que ellas intentaban pasarla bien juntas a su manera, dos jóvenes se acercan._**

**_- Estas lindas damas quisieran acompañarnos con un trago._**

**_- Lárgate de aquí, que no ves como somos unas niñas todavía. –Gritaba Rini descaradamente haciendo que esos jóvenes sintieran rechazo por ellas._**

**_- Al fin y al cabo, hay niñas más bonitas que ustedes. –Se alejan de ellas de forma burlona._**

**_Rini balbuceaba palabras groseras hacia esos jóvenes, enojada de su arrogancia mientras que Hotaru solo sonreía, no había nada que pudiera arruinar su noche. Al fin y al cabo la estaba pasando muy bien con sus amigas._**

**_- Disculpa Rini, tengo que ir al baño. Regreso en un momento._**

**_- ¿No quieres que te acompañe? –Preguntaba curiosa la niña._**

**_- No te preocupes, sabes que me pongo nerviosa cuando voy acompañada por alguien al baño._**

**_Rini solo sonrió, era cierto lo que ella le decía. _**

**_.-.-.-.-._**

**_Hotaru, aunque no sabía en dónde quedaba el baño, se digno por un momento a buscarlo por su cuenta pero al notar que era incapaz de encontrarlo pregunto a una joven pareja que estaba casi en la entrada del baile en donde quedaba. Para su sorpresa el baño estaba escondido en un pequeño callejón oscuro por detrás del edificio. Aunque el lugar parecía siniestro ella no sentía miedo, salió fuera del edificio y el baño estaba a unos pocos metros de la puerta trasera. _**

**_Al acercarse a la entrada encuentra a una persona sentada justo al lado de la puerta del baño de damas, por su aspecto parecía ser un vagabundo que solo buscaba un lugar para pasar la noche, cubierto por una manta negra que no dejaba ver nada de él. Ella no tuvo opción, tenía que pasar por enfrente de él para poder acceder al baño tratando de ignorarlo por el hecho de recordar que su padre le había prohibido hablar con extraños._**

**_En el momento que estuvo cerca de la puerta el hombre hace un llamado para captar su atención._**

**_- Señorita, ¿Tendría una moneda? _**

**_Hotaru volteo hacia donde él estaba, su voz sonaba extraña, como si padeciera de una enfermedad lo que hizo que ella se compadeciera de él, pensando que sería un pobre hombre sin vivienda y sin nada que comer. Ella se acerco unos pocos centímetros hacia él, mientras sacaba de su bolso un par de monedas de 25 centavos._**

**_- Aquí tiene señor, es lo más que puedo darle. _**

**_Hotaru se agacho hacia él, extendiendo su mano para que el pobre hombre tomara las monedas que gentilmente ella le daba, aunque era muy ingenua para percatarse que algo andaba mal con el hombre. Al tomar las monedas, el hombre las deja caer al suelo para permitirse sujetar con fuerza el brazo de la joven haciendo que ella se asustara._**

**_- ¿Qué está haciendo? –Gritaba- Suélteme._**

**_Ella forcejeaba para que el hombre la soltara pero era inútil, la tiro hacia él con el fin de acercar sus rostros. Ella comenzó a llorar, el miedo ya se había apoderado de su cuerpo haciendo que gritara con fuerza luego de oírlo decir unas palabras._**

**_- Que bonitos ojos tienes, ¿Te importa si me los quedo?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_En el banco del bar, estaba Rini esperando que Hotaru volviera pero quienes se acercaron a ella fueron Haruka y Michiru._**

**_- ¿Dónde está Hotaru? –Pregunto Haruka._**

**_- Fue al baño, pero creo que se demoro bastante._**

**_- Sera mejor que vaya a buscarla, el baño esta en un callejón oscuro, no es buena idea que ella este sola allí._**

**_Rini y Michiru asintieron con la cabeza, mientras que Haruka se retiraba a buscar a Hotaru._**

**_Ella comenzó a gritar su nombre para confirmar que seguía allí, al no recibir respuesta decide salir del edificio para entrar al callejón. _**

**_Al llegar a la puerta del baño de damas estaba Hotaru, sentada contra una pared con su rostro cubierto. Haruka pensó que se había quedado dormida pero al mirar a las paredes estaban manchadas de sangre lo que hicieron que su sangre se congelara._**

**_- Hotaru, ¿Estás bien? –Se agacho hacia ella pero al quitarle la venda que cubría su cabeza perdió la razón al ver que sus ojos ya no estaban en su rostro._**


	12. Chapter 11 Un paso hacia la verdad

**Nuevo capitulo, perdonen la demora pero la musa se tardo en venir ¬¬L bueno espero que lo disfruten :3 pueden dejarme sus reviews positivos y negativos siempre que sean con finas constructivos. Aviso que en el próximo capitulo voy a revelar algunas cosas, a mas tardar lo subiré el domingo!**

* * *

CAPITULO XI

Un paso hacia la verdad

**_- ¿Así esta bien? _**

**_- La estas sujetando mal, si pones la mano allí el arma se volverá hacia atrás y golpeara tu rostro._**

**_Darien y Serena se encontraban en un pequeño campo a unos kilómetros de la ciudad practicando tiro al blanco con latas de metal reposadas en un corral, con Darien siendo el profesor de Serena quien se lo había prometido. –Déjame que te muestre- Toma el arma que estaba sujetando la niña –La sujetas con fuerza, apuntas y disparas._**

**_El ya había derribado casi la mitad de las latas, dejando completamente atrás a Serena quien no conseguía apuntar correctamente y un árbol cercano resultaba ser la victima de sus disparos._**

**_Serena observaba la habilidad y puntería de Darien, quien donde ponía el ojo pone la bala observando con atención la forma en que el la sujetaba. –Inténtalo una vez más._**

**_Esa mañana en la que el sol se encontraba en su punto más alto, Darien le hizo una visita inesperada a Serena buscándola con el fin de cumplir con su promesa de enseñarle a usar un arma. Para la sorpresa de Serena, no pudo negarse al primer intento de invitación de Darien a irse a un pequeño campo para poder enseñarle con toda la precaución posible que nada ni nadie salieran lastimados. _**

**_Fue en ese entonces al tener un arma en sus manos que comprendió que ni siquiera era capaz de sujetarla como corresponde. Con varios intentos fallidos al intentar apuntar a las latas, Darien dejo la practica un momento para dedicarle a la teoría hasta el momento en que ella se sintiera segura de sí misma._**

**_- Le di –Serena grito alegremente al derribar la primera lata luego de tres horas en ese campo._**

**_- Sabía que lo lograrías, ahora intenta derribar aquella lata._**

**_Aquella lata la derribo también, Serena se sentía entusiasmada de que por fin había logrado dominar un arma gracias a la ayuda de Darien. En los minutos que transcurrieron luego Serena había logrado tirar abajo cuatro latas, seguido de una ola de disparos hasta acabar con la última de ellas. _**

**_- Lo logre. –Volvió a gritar entusiasmada pero esta vez dejando caer el arma vacía al césped abrazando inconscientemente a Darien. _**

**_El sonrió al sentir el frágil cuerpo de Serena abrazar alegremente el suyo, por lo que decidió abrazarla también despertando en él sentimientos que aun no se había dado cuenta que estaban allí. Pero el tiempo y el destino no querían que ese sea el momento para que él se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, puesto que en los dos minutos que duro ese abrazo suena el celular de Darien, un mensaje de texto de Andrew solicitando que se presentaran en la puerta del departamento. _**

**_- Tenemos que irnos, ¿Ya te sientes segura de usar un arma?_**

**_Serena afirmo con la cabeza sonriendo alegremente seguido de una gratitud por haber sido su profesor. _**

**_- Bien compañera, manos a la obra –Le guiña un ojo._**

**_¿En qué momento Darien y Serena se convirtieron en grandes amigos? Sentía que podía confiar en ella ciegamente, aun sin siquiera saber de su pasado. En otro momento, una llamada de urgencia de sus compañeros de trabajo alteraría por completo los nervios de Darien, pero no en esta situación. Al parecer Darien no tenía conciencia de ese mensaje._**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Es extraño que Darien aun no llegue? –Se preguntaba Rubeus observando con algo de preocupación una camilla que ocultaba algo.

- Allí viene, y con Serena. –Señalaba Rei. –Pero parecen alegres.

Darien y Serena se encontraban a una manzana de distancia, sus compañeros los estaban esperando en la puerta como decía el mensaje. Andrew al ver que ellos se acercaban sonriendo y felices intento acercárseles para la advertencia pero alguien se le adelanto.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué están tan alegres? –Pregunto furioso Ojo de Águila saliendo de adentro del departamento cuando ellos dos estaban a metros de la puerta.

Sin saber que responder, dejan sus sonrisas para otra ocasión guardando silencio frente a su superior y prepararse para la noticia por la cual fueron reunidos allí. Darien estaba tan feliz que no había notado que alrededor había decenas de policías y personas llorando, preguntándose qué había pasado.

Fue cuando se acerco a sus demás compañeros que regreso a la realidad. Frente a ellos había una camilla con una manta manchada en sangre, Darien se sintió con el derecho de que lo pusieran al tanto de lo que había pasado aunque luego de que Ikuko le diera la noticia fue cuando quedo horrorizado.

La noche anterior, mientras el dormía apaciblemente, una joven de 18 años de edad llamada Hotaru había sido brutalmente asesinada. Fue en la madrugada del mismo día que el departamento recibió la llamada de Haruka su amiga dándoles la noticia.

- ¿Y su familia? –Pregunto Darien.

- Ya llamamos a su padre. –Respondió Ojo de Águila, quien seguía molesto por alguna razón.

- ¿No nos darán más detalles? –Pregunto algo molesto Andrew ante la manera de reservar información de su jefe.

- Ustedes tendrían que ser quienes deberían darnos detalles –Cruzo sus brazos cerrando sus ojos en señal de decepción- Pero a cambio de ello solo nos dan fracasos.

Esas últimas palabras alteraron a Andrew hasta tal punto de querer golpearlo, pero Rubeus fue quien lo impidió.

- ¿Acaso estás loco? Si golpeas al jefe podrías terminar siendo despedido, o peor aun ejecutado.

Ojo de Águila había notado la agresividad que dejo escapar Andrew, sabía que si no era detenido por Rubeus lo habría golpeado pero eso fue motivo para sonreír, una sonrisa que ocultaba algo.

El cuerpo sería llevado a la morgue donde seria esperado por amigos y familiares de la joven hasta esperar los resultados de la autopsia. Darien no necesitaba ninguna prueba de que su asesino no era nada más ni nada menos que la sombra.

_"Finalmente has vuelto a aparecer" _

Darien estuvo unos largos minutos observando como el cuerpo era trasladado hacia la morgue, finalmente la sombra había regresado y su victima había sido una tierna e inocente niña. Por extraño que parezca Darien no reacciono de la misma manera que con los homicidios anteriores, al contrario podía notarse que estaba tranquilo, preocupado pero tranquilo.

- ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto Lita al notar la tranquilidad con la que estaba Darien.

Darien solo afirmo con la cabeza mientras que Ojo de Águila se volvía a adentrar al departamento dando la orden de que cada uno regrese a sus puestos de trabajo una vez la ambulancia se había alejado con el cuerpo de Hotaru.

Antes que Darien entrara al edificio Rubeus intenta llamar su atención con el fin de comentarle algo.

- El cuerpo llego junto con una carta.

En ese momento Darien sintió escalofríos.

- ¿Una carta? ¿Qué decía?

- No lo sé, los paramédicos que trajeron el cuerpo nos mostraron una carta que fue hallada junto a ella en el lugar donde fue asesinada.

- ¿Dónde está esa carta?

- Los jefes se la quedaron y se nos prohibió leerla hasta que ellos la vieran. Si hubieras llegado a tiempo quizá habrías alcanzado a leerla antes que se la lleven. –Con esas últimas palabras deja atrás a Darien, anonadado por lo que esa carta podía contener.

¿Una carta? ¿Sería otro mensaje de la sombra como aquella vez? La ansiedad de Darien de leer esa carta no le permitía pensar en otra cosa, ni siquiera pudo notar que Serena lo estuvo observando desde hacía rato sin decir una palabra.

Darien y los demás miembros sospechaban que sus nuevos jefes no tardarían en despedirlos por su incompetencia, sabían que algo tramaban. Hasta que ese día llegue Darien debía poner de su mejor esfuerzo para no ser despedido y completar su venganza.

El fin del día se acercaba, los miembros del departamento cumplían con los deberes que Rubeus les había dejado. Mientras algunos estuvieron todo el día fuera del edificio, otros se quedaron hasta la noche allí dentro esperando a que los jefes salieran de la oficina a comunicarles lo que esa carta llevaba escrito, pero la hora de trabajo había acabado y ellos nunca salieron de allí, ni siquiera para tomar una taza de café.

- Que desgracia que nuestros jefes no nos hayan dicho nada de esa carta. –Suspiraba Andrew quien aún seguía molesto.

- A lo mejor esa carta contiene información valiosa y la están analizando para que cuando nos lo comenten sea con certeza. –Mencionaba Ami.

- Sea lo que sea, tendremos que esperar, ahora nos toca irnos a nuestras casas. –Comentaba Rubeus bostezo tras bostezo del cansancio que sentía solo quería irse a su hogar.

Serena se levanto de la silla donde había pasado todo el día sentada para retirarse a su casa, pensando que en la mañana se sentía muy feliz y ahora algo le había arrebatado esa felicidad. Antes de salir, nota que Darien estaba a punto de retirarse sin siquiera despedirse de sus compañeros.

- ¿Te vas a tu casa? Le pregunto algo preocupada.

Darien volteo a ver el rostro de la joven, se había dado cuenta que su mirada expresaba tristeza, una tristeza que hacia preocupar a Serena

–No te preocupes, necesito dormir un rato–Respondió con una sonrisa con el fin que ella no se preocupaba, pero mintió.

Serena lo dejo marchar pero en el fondo de su corazón sentía que le había afectado la reaparición de la sombra luego de desaparecer por tanto tiempo ¿Debía dejarlo solo? No podía permitirlo, una vez que sus amigos se retiraron del edificio ella insistió en seguirlo aun si esa mirada que tenia Darien le decía que lo dejara solo.

.

.

Esa noche Serena se digno a seguir a Darien sin que él se diera cuenta de ello, por alguna razón ella sabía perfectamente que él le había mentido y que en su mente pasaban otro tipo de pensamientos. No estaba equivocada, la dirección que tomo Darien no era la de su casa lo que la motivo a continuar siguiéndolo escondiéndose detrás de cuantos objetos enormes encontraba para que no la viera.

Luego de haberlo seguido por unas largas horas, quien ya se encontraba exhausta de tanto caminar observa que Darien todo ese tiempo buscaba llegar a una playa; esa playa. Ella observaba como Darien se sentaba tranquilamente sobre la arena mirando hacia la nada en un hermoso paisaje.

Se escondió detrás de una palmera a observar pacientemente que es lo que planeaba hacer Darien esa noche. Pero para su sorpresa, luego de pasadas dos horas, el no había hecho nada, ni siquiera había cambiado de posición o mover sus manos lo que hacía preocupar aun mas a la joven.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Aparezco frente a él? Se preguntaba una y otra vez sin quitar sus ojos de él.

Sin saber qué hacer durante unos largos minutos, dudando de si debía aparecer frente a él y confesarle que lo había seguido violando su privacidad, decide acercársele lentamente.

En cada paso silencioso que se acercaba podía notar que Darien parecía estar esperando algo o a alguien. Pero ese silencio no duraría toda la noche, ella piso accidentalmente una rama que se encontraba en la arena llamando la atención de Darien al oír el ruido de quiebre de la misma. Volteo para ver que había sido ese sonido cuando ve a Serena parada justo a unos pocos metros de distancia con él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto sorprendido.

Serena estaba nerviosa por ser descubierta, sentía miedo por lo que él podía pensar de ella. Tuvo la mejor idea que disculparse tratando de ocultar su rostro con las manos de la vergüenza.

- Lo siento, estaba preocupada y te seguí.

Darien no respondió al instante a eso, estuvo unos minutos sorprendido de que ella lo haya seguido pero en ningún momento se sintió molesto por lo que había hecho. Al ver la reacción de Serena por ser descubierta sonrió reaccionando de una manera que ni él podía creer.

- ¿Quieres sentarte a mi lado?

Serena descubrió su rostro ruborizado para ser ella ahora quien estaba sorprendida. Esperaba un regaño por su parte o que se molestara y la echara del lugar pero jamás pensó que él la invitaría a disfrutar del sonido del mar.

Se sentó a su lado sin decir una palabra, ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos puesto que aun sentía algo de pena. Caso contrario Darien, quien no le había quitado los ojos de encima desde que la descubrió.

- ¿Estabas preocupada por mi?

- N-No es que estuviese preocupada o algo por el estilo –Lleva su mano hacia atrás de su cabeza sonriendo apenada –Es solo que…

- Estabas preocupada.

- Esta bien lo admito, sabía que me estabas mintiendo así que decidí seguirte –Agacha la cabeza aun mas apenada. No podía ocultarle nada a él, parecía que tenía un detector de mentiras.

Serena y Darien pasaron esa noche, juntos sentados en la arena observando el mar. Darien nunca dejo de sonreír, se sentía feliz de estar al lado de ella aunque Serena no se había dado cuenta.

El clima confortante de esa noche lo hacía pensar que era el momento perfecto para conocerla mas pero el tomaría la iniciativa sin que ella se lo pidiera comenzaría a contarle su historia. Comenzando de cómo conoció a Andrew en la escuela primaria, sus aventuras, peleas, buenos y malos momentos que solo con el pudo compartir. El día en que perdió a sus padres en un accidente de auto. Su pasión por el Océano y su ambición por encontrar anomalías que lo hacían amar más las aguas. Sus triunfos y fracasos ya sea aquel día en que su sueño se había hundido en el fondo del mar por un error que el cometió y comenzaría una nueva vida como detective junto a su mejor amigo y como Kakyuu lo había ayudado a salir de esa depresión hasta el día de su partida. El origen del odio hacia la sombra. La única familia que le quedaba era Andrew, quien nunca permitiría que se fuera de su lado.

Al oír la triste historia de Darien, Serena dejo escapar algunas lagrimas sintiendo el dolor que él sentía al contarle sus recuerdos. Pero la reacción que ella tuvo no era la que Darien esperaba.

El pensaba que estaría sorprendida por su historia, pero actuaba de una manera como si ella ya sabía todo lo que hacía que su deseo de conocer su pasado creciera.

- ¿Qué hay de ti?

- ¿Yo?… -Serena se quedo unos minutos observando las olas chocando con sus pies pensando si era el momento de contarle su pasado.

Por la expresión en su rostro, el pasado de Serena no parecía ser color de rosa, o que algo ocultaba. Un secreto, ella tenía un secreto que dudaba de revelarlo pero que Darien estaba ansioso por conocer.

- Eres una chica misteriosa, se que ocultas un gran secreto.

Tras oír esas palabras Serena se sobresalto haciendo que el confirmara su hipótesis de que ella en verdad ocultaba algo.

- ¿No puedes decírmelo verdad?

Serena negó con la cabeza haciendo que la sonrisa de Darien desapareciera.

- Y yo que tenía la esperanza de conocerte más. –Suspiro.

Serena se dio cuenta de que él le había contado toda su historia con el fin de que ella a cambio contara la suya. Al no lograrlo Darien guardo silencio, un silencio incomodo que atormentaba a Serena y la obligaba a decírselo.

- No puedo contarte mi historia en este momento, pero… -Se detiene al notar que había robado por completo la atención de Darien- Mañana quiero que volvamos a esta playa, antes de que anochezca y te confesare un secreto.

Ella sonrió y Darien expresaba un rostro de querer adelantar el tiempo para saber qué era eso que tanto ocultaba, pero debía rendirse ya que esa noche no lo sabría. Pero no le importa, ella le confiaría su secreto al día siguiente y que mejor que esperarlo pasando una noche en la playa con ella hasta que el reloj marcara las 3 am y se vieran obligados a volver a sus hogares.

Feliz por la grata compañía de Serena y agradecido con ella por pasar un rato distrayéndolo de sus tensiones, la acompaño hasta su casa para asegurarse que llegara sana y salva.

- Gracias por acompañarme, ¿Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo? –Sonríe mientras recibe la aprobación de Darien asintiendo con la cabeza.

Darien observaba como ella luchaba por abrir la cerradura de la puerta, por un momento pensó que el destino no quería que ella aun ingresara a su hogar, que se estaba olvidando de hacer algo antes de despedirse. Esa noche lucia hermosa, Darien había entendido lo que debía hacer y esta vez no la dejaría escapar.

Se acerco a ella para tomarla del brazo con el fin de que volteara hacia él para poder robarle un tierno y profundo beso. Un beso el cual ella no rechazo y lo hizo aun mas especial.

¿Era ese beso lo que estaba olvidando? No lo habría hecho si en verdad no lo sintiera, esa sensación extraña que sentía al estar cerca de Serena, al verla a los ojos, ese deseo de conocer su pasado y ese beso basto para confirmar sus verdaderos sentimientos, sentimientos que siempre estuvieron allí pero que Darien no había sido capaz de aceptarlos por miedo, hasta esa noche.

_"Y entonces lo comprendí, me he enamorado de ella"_

.

.

**_2 horas antes…_**

**_- ¿Leyeron la carta? –Preguntaba Ojo de Tigre mientras observaba por la ventana la iluminada ciudad._**

**_Ojo de Pez y Ojo de Águila afirmaban con la cabeza, sosteniendo uno de ellos la carta._**

**_- Hiciste un buen trabajo, Ojo de Pez, siempre he dicho que eres el mejor espía. –Se voltea para dirigirse a su escritorio._**

**_- ¿Qué haremos ahora?-Preguntaba Ojo de Pez dejando la carta que sostenía encima del escritorio._**

**_- Lo mejor sería esconder la carta para que no llegue a manos de nadie. –Interrumpía Ojo de Águila sin quitar esa fastidiosa sonrisa. –Tenemos información valiosa, no podemos confiar en nadie._**

**_Ojo de Tigre tomo la carta y se quedo viéndola por unos segundos, su rostro parecía preocupado pero luego se convirtió en una sonrisa poderosa. Estaba de acuerdo a lo que su compañero proponía. Esa carta se mantendría oculta hasta que llegue el ese día. _**

**_La guarda dentro de unos de los cajones del escritorio bajo una llave que solo ellos tres podían manejar -Estaba en lo cierto, mis sospechas eran ciertas –Se levanta- Por el momento no despediremos a nadie, necesitamos tenerlos muy cerca._**

**_- Como siempre has dicho, mantener a los amigos cerca y a los enemigos aun más cerca. –Sonríe Ojo de Pez tirándose libremente en el sofá entrecruzando sus piernas._**

**_Ojo de Tigre se dirige nuevamente hacia la ventana, la sombra esta allí afuera y de tan solo pensarlo se escapa su sonrisa dirigiéndole a sus compañeros las últimas palabras._**

**_"La sombra está más cerca de lo que pensábamos"_**


	13. Chapter 12 Nuevo amor, Nuevo desafio

**Nuevo capitulo ^^/ es un poco corto pero creo que alcanzara para que sepan quien es la sirena e.e espero les guste y gracias a quienes lo leen y dejan un review :3**

* * *

CAPITULO XII

Nuevo amor, nuevo desafío

_"Debería darle una oportunidad al amor"_

Darien suspiraba recostado en su cama recordando aquel beso que le robo a Serena, pensando una y otra vez si había hecho lo correcto, que pensaría ella de él de ahora en adelante o si habrá sentido lo mismo que el sintió.

_"Sin darme cuenta me he enamorado de ella"_

_"Quiero estar con ella, pero no sé nada de su vida"_

_"¿Qué pasaría si lo que ella quiere decirme esta tarde cambia todo?"_

Darien cubrió su rostro con la almohada para ocultar las ganas de gritar de tantos cruces de sentimientos que rondaban en su cabeza y corazón. Había olvidado esa obsesión por la sombra que lo estaba matando y había abierto un nuevo camino en el cual cualquier cosa podría encontrarse en el.

_"¿Qué debo hacer?"_

¿Estaría preparado para comenzar una nueva historia de amor aun con la sombra suelta en la ciudad? El presentimiento que Darien sentía de que la sombra estaba provocándolo a él le hacía pensar que podría ir en búsqueda de Serena y asesinarla a ella también.

Tras largos minutos de pensar, decide buscar ayuda de quien más confiaba; su mejor amigo. Se levanta de la cama para marcar el número de línea de Andrew, con la esperanza que él le diera una respuesta como siempre lo había hecho.

…

La vivienda de Andrew estaba en completo silencio, a pesar de ser la hora en que el mundo comenzaba a moverse. El sonido del teléfono fue el causante de despertarlo, moviendo solo una mano con una almohada sobre su cabeza buscando el teléfono que estaba en la mesa de noche de al lado de su cama.

- ¿Quién? –Respondió el llamado con la voz adormecida.

- ¿Estas despierto? –Responde Darien del otro lado del tubo.

- No, te está hablando la contestadora mientras Andrew está en estado de zombi maldiciendo a un idiota que no lo deja dormir, ¿Qué quieres?

- Siempre tan amable –Se rio en tono irónico- Levántate que te espero en la heladería de Zafiro, necesito unos de tus sabios consejos. –Cuelga el teléfono.

_"Qué demonios… Me despierta y me cuelga tan repentinamente, que bien eliges a tus amigos Andrew"_

Andrew se levanto aun adormecido, bostezando y maldiciendo una y otra vez a su amigo, pero tenía curiosidad de saber que era lo que hacía a Darien rebajarse a tal nivel de necesitar de sus malos consejos. Sin más preámbulo se vistió con lo primero que encontró en su armario, tomo unas media lunas para comer en el camino y se dirigió al punto de encuentro con Darien.

…

Allí estaba el, sentado en el banco de la heladería quien al ver que Andrew ya había llegado hace una señal con la mano de que se siente a su lado.

- ¿Y esa cara? –Pregunto Darien mientras Andrew tomaba asiento.

- Estaba durmiendo plácidamente y alguien me despertó, ¿Te dice algo eso? –Bostezo.

- Es casi mediodía, ¿Hasta qué hora piensas estar durmiendo?

Andrew suspiro y apoyo su cabeza sobre su mano para evitar que cayera del sueño contra la mesa haciendo una señal para que comience a hablar.

Darien agacho su cabeza expresando un rostro serio –Bien iré directo al grano- Cerro sus ojos y tomo aire- Creo que estoy enamorado.

- ¿QUE? –Grito Andrew levantándose del banco golpeando sus manos contra la mesa.

- Baja la voz, no quiero que nadie oiga –Hace una señal para que Andrew vuelva a tomar asiento.

- ¿Cómo que estas enamorado? ¿De quién? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

- Una pregunta a la vez –Interrumpe Darien fastidiado por tantas preguntas- No lo sé –Suspira- Toda la noche estuve pensando en ella, desde hace un tiempo estuve sintiendo cosas que no les preste atención –Dirige su mirada hacia sus manos tomándose unos segundos antes de continuar- Pero esta madrugada, cuando la bese…

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? –Interrumpe- ¿La besaste?

- Si, y a ella pareció gustarle también, fue en ese entonces cuando me di cuenta de que yo… -Se detiene sorprendido al oír unos gemidos- ¿Qué te ocurre, por qué lloras?

Andrew estaba llorando como un niño, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Guardo silencio observando como Darien lo miraba con preocupación hasta que tomo aliento y comenzó a hablar.

- Finalmente has encontrado un nuevo amor. –Comienza a llorar más desconsoladamente.

Darien observa al idiota de su amigo alegrarse por él, comienza a reír a carcajadas puesto que finalmente luego de casi tres años de sufrimiento Darien había encontrado nuevamente la felicidad.

- Pero, ¿Qué consejos quieres que te dé? –Seca sus lágrimas y comienza a ponerse serio en el tema.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? –Vuelve a agachar su mirada- La sombra sigue suelta, tengo miedo de que la lastime. ¿Qué tal si ella no siente lo mismo que yo, o si la sombra la busca y la mata, y que pasaría si yo no logro hacerla feliz?

Andrew golpea la mesa logrando su cometido, que Darien cerrara la boca.

- Creo que lo que tú tienes es miedo a amar.

- ¿Miedo a amar? Explícate.

- Mira, después de todo lo que has atravesado por la muerte de Kakyuu, la sombra y esas papar usadas sientes miedo de volver a amar de la misma manera y que algo o alguien vuelva a arruinarlo.

Darien se queda sin palabras ante la forma de analizar que tenia Andrew, a pesar de que sus consejos no resultan ser del todo buenos, el lo conocía más que nadie y sabía que era el único con el que podía contar.

- Y entonces, tu consejo es…

- Dime más detalles, una mente brillante como la mía necesita tener todas las piezas del rompecabezas para dar un consejo colosal. –Sonríe presumidamente.

- Bien –Suspira- No se casi nada de su pasado, la conozco hace un año, se que esconde algo y no sé que es pero esta tarde me prometió que me lo revelaría. Cuando la bese sentí ese mismo sentimiento que sentía cuando besaba a Kakyuu.

Andrew guarda silencio por un momento luego de que Darien terminara de darle los detalles.

- ¿Quién es? –Pregunto de forma seria y fría.

- Por el momento no puedo decírtelo.

Darien noto el cambio de ánimo de Andrew, estaba serio y pensante aunque de todas formas acepto su decisión de no revelarle por el momento de quien se trataba.

- Te daré un consejo –lleva sus manos hacia su mentón- Ve a esa cita y espera a que ella te revele su secreto, si en verdad la amas por más oscuro que sea eso que quiera contarte no te importara y querrás estar con ella pero si ocurre lo contrario sabrás que ella no es para ti y que tampoco podrás hacerla feliz.

Darien asintió con la cabeza, se dio cuenta que su consejo era coherente y lo único que podría hacer hasta el momento.

- Sabia que podía contar contigo –Sonríe levantándose de la mesa para retirarse.

- ¿Iras a prepararte?

Darien afirma con la cabeza. Andrew también se levanta para volver a su casa a dormir lo que Darien no le permitió, pero antes le deja algo mas en que pensar.

- Ten en cuenta que ese secreto será la clave de tu decisión –Sonríe y da la media vuelta sin nada más que decir ni escuchar.

_"Te lo agradezco, amigo" _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Departamento de investigaciones, 13:45 pm las puertas están cerradas al público para una conversación privada entre dos hombres; Ojo de Tigre y Ojo de Pez. _**

**_- ¿Estás listo? –Preguntaba Ojo de Tigre observando a través de su preciada ventana._**

**_- Si –Suspira- Pero… _**

**_- ¿No me digas que tienes miedo? –Interrumpe volteándose hacia él._**

**_- No es eso, no es la primera vez que lo hago pero… -Se detiene agachando su mirada._**

**_Ojo de Tigre se acerca hacia él, apoyando su mano sobre su hombro regalándole una sonrisa amistosa._**

**_- Se a que le tienes miedo, no te preocupes se que odias las muertes en vano por eso si tu mueres en esta misión ten por seguro que no permitiré que sea en vano._**

**_Ojo de Pez sonríe levemente sin levantar la mirada, aunque confiaba en su fiel compañero nadie le garantizaba que esta misión seria exitosa._**

**_- Esta misión es clave, el más mínimo error podría resultar en una tragedia. Debes esforzarte para que eso no suceda, no te dejare sin respaldo, recuerda que si salimos victoriosos confirmaremos la verdadera identidad de la sombra y será su fin._**

**_Ojo de Pez levanta su mirada esta vez con suma confianza, el peso que cargaba en su espalda era el motivo por el cual no debía permitir el fallo en su misión. Quedaba en su deber revelar la identidad de la sombra por lo que sonríe seguro de sí mismo confiando en sus compañeros._**

**_- Déjelo todo en mis manos, prometo que esta misión será exitosa aun si eso costara mi propia vida._**

.

.

- Gracias por venir amigas –Sonreía Serena sentada sobre la cama de su habitación abrazando con fuerza un almohadón.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras, como siempre lo has hecho pero, ¿Estás segura de lo que harás? –Preguntaba preocupada Lita sentada en la silla de escritorio de Serena.

Serena guardo unos minutos de silencio mientras las demás esperaban una respuesta.

- Darien me beso, estuve esperando ese beso desde que llegue a la ciudad.

- ¿Crees que sea el momento adecuado? ¿Qué tal si luego de saber la verdad no quiere saber más nada de ti? –Mencionaba Rei quien estaba sentada en la cama justo al lado de Serena.

- No le digas eso, todas aquí sabemos que ese era el propósito por el cual nos unimos al departamento de investigaciones. –Mina regañaba a Rei- Aun cuando nosotras no sabíamos nada de crímenes y misterios nos unimos al departamento con el fin que Serena cumpliera su deseo.

- Siempre he amado a Darien, desde aquel día pero nuestras diferencias no me permitían acercarme a él. –Serena agacha su mirada, parecía convencida de lo que iba a hacer.

- También estaba esa mujer, Kakyuu –Interrumpe Ami- Pero ahora todo cambio, Darien te beso y eso significa que algo siente por ti aunque no te haya dicho nada después del beso –Sonríe- Ya no hay nada que pueda detenerte a ser feliz a su lado.

- ¿No hay nada? –Serena levanto su mirada y su rostro parecía aun más preocupado.

- Salvo ese detalle, pero se lo dirás. Ten en cuenta que el destino de ustedes dos depende de ese secreto –Continúa Ami- Si él te ama de verdad te aceptara no importa lo que seas, pero si te rechaza…

- Si la rechaza, nosotras acabaremos con el –Sonríe maliciosamente Mina.

Ellas continuaban hablando mientras Serena escuchaba sus sugerencias, pero los ánimos y alegría que sus amigas transmitían en esa habitación hacían sonreír alegremente a Serena recordando el día en que se conocieron.

_"Ami, Mina, Lita y Rei habían sido amigas desde el jardín de infantes, eran inseparables a pesar de las duras peleas que tenían que afrontar ya sea por gustar del mismo chico o por tener ideas diferentes. Las vacaciones siempre las tomaban separadas en familia pero al ingresar en la preparatoria habían decidido tomar sus primeras vacaciones solas las cuatro juntas en una playa cercana a la ciudad de Tokio._

_Fue la noche anterior antes de regresar a sus respectivos hogares cuando conocieron a Serena en una extraña situación…"_

.

.

**"¿En donde esta?" **

**Darien se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros del mar esperando la llegada de Serena, quien había prometido que estaría allí antes del atardecer pero para su sorpresa ella no estaba allí.**

**Se sentó sobre la arena a esperar observando el ocaso intentando no perder la paciencia. La noche llegaba, incluso llego antes que la propia Serena lo que hizo preocupar a Darien. **

**"¿Le habrá pasado algo?"**

**Se levanto de sobre la arena para dirigirse hacia la calle con el fin de ver si ella estaba llegando pero antes que pudiera adelantar un paso hacia la calle oye una dulce voz que provenía del mar lo que hace que vuelva a dar la media vuelta sorprendido. **

**"¿Eres tú?"**

**En el primer intento no alcanzo a ver a nadie allí, suponiendo que su sirena había vuelto. Al tercer llamado logra alcanzar a oír que esa voz provenía de las rocas lejanas que estaban a unos metros de donde él estaba por lo que decide correr para alcanzar su voz.**

**- Sal de donde quieras que estés –Grito hacia la oscuridad.**

**- Estoy aquí –La sirena había salido del fondo del agua para reposarse sobre una de las rocas a tan solo unos pocos metros de distancia con él, pero no los suficientes como para poder ver su rostro.**

**- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto seriamente.**

**- Me estabas buscando.**

**- Estoy buscando a otra persona, no a ti.**

**- No lo entiendes verdad –Acaricia su cabello- ¿Te gustaría oír una pequeña historia?**

**- No tengo tiempo para escucharte, estoy esperando a alguien así que…**

**Antes que pudiera continuar es interrumpido por la sirena.**

**- Entonces no te importaría oírla mientras la esperas.**

**Darien no respondió a esa cuestión, estaba preocupado de que Serena no había llegado aun pero el encanto y dulzura de la sirena que lo había salvado en reiteradas ocasiones lo encantaban.**

**- Date prisa, mi novia está por llegar.**

**La joven sirena aunque no pudiera ver su rostro expresaba sorpresa y encanto al oír sobre "la novia de Darien" por lo que agacho su mirada y comenzó a murmurar algunas palabras.**

**- ¿Así que tienes novia? Dime, ¿Seguirás amándola luego de oír la historia que te contare?**

**Darien perdió el aliento y quedo anonadado de tal insinuación, ¿A qué se refería? Sin duda estaba obligado a oír esa historia.**

**- ¿Tienes idea de cuantos secretos puede ocultar una persona? –Suspira- A veces un solo secreto puede alcanzar el mismo valor que cientos de secretos, pero algunas personas sienten tanto miedo de cómo puedan reaccionar las personas que mas aprecian que se llevan a la tumba ese secreto.**

**- No entiendo de lo que hablas, ¿Quieres confesarme algo? –Pregunta impaciente Darien.**

**La sirena comienza a morder las uñas de sus dedos, parecía que algo la incomodaba.**

**- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es amar a una persona tan diferente a ti? –Dirige su mirada hacia la enorme luna llena de esa noche. –Es lo que tuve que afrontar al enamorarme de un detective.**

**El corazón de Darien latía con fuerza, su sangre corría helada sin comprender que había sido encantado por las palabras de la sirena aunque aun no las comprendiera. El intento acercarse a ella mientras miraba hacia otra dirección creyendo que ella no se percataría de ello.**

**- No te acerques –Grito- Aun no lo hagas –Comienza a llorar.**

**- No lo entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? –Pregunta Darien con sus pies ya puestos dentro del agua.**

**- Me jure a mi misma que nunca revelaría mi secreto a esa persona que amo, pero ese pensamiento cambio cuando él me beso –Lleva sus manos hacia su rostro cubriéndolo por completo llorando desconsoladamente. – Me uní al departamento de investigaciones solo por ti, Darien –Grito desesperadamente agitando su cabeza dejando caer sus lagrimas sobre el agua.**

**En ese momento Darien lo comprendió, su sirena era alguien cercana a él, ella había estado a su lado todo este tiempo sin que él se diera cuenta de ello y el porqué sentía esa paz interior cuando estaba cerca de ella estaba frente a sus ojos.**

**- No me digas que tú eres… **

**- No digas mi nombre –Grita sin dejar de llorar. –Si ya sabes quién soy no digas mi nombre.**

**- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho desde un principio? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo me conoces? –Comienza a gritar desesperadamente. –Contéstame, por favor.**

**La sirena guardo unos minutos de silencio antes de responder los interrogantes de Darien. Una vez que comenzó la batalla no podía abandonar si en verdad quera estar junto al único hombre que amo.**

**- Te conozco más tiempo del que te puedas imaginar, pero en ese entonces no me hice presente ante ti porque había alguien que me lo impedía.**

**- ¿Quién era? ¿Quién era esa persona?**

**Ella suspira y dirige su mirada hacia él, tratando de contener esas ganas insaciables de llorar.**

**- Ya han pasado los treinta minutos que me has dado, aun así ¿Quieres oír la historia?**

**El silencio fue protagonista de esa noche por unos minutos, solo pudiéndose oír las olas chocar contra las rocas. Darien había entendido que ella no quería que él se acercara aun, solo se digno a mantener distancia con ella mientras oía la sorprendente historia de alguien que estuvo siempre a su lado mientras él nunca se había dado cuenta hasta esa noche. **

**Pero tampoco había notado que mientras trataba de salir de la sorpresa que se llevo con su sirena, alguien los estaba observando desde lo alto del edificio más próximo a la playa. **


	14. Chapter 13 No podras escapar

**Hola de nuevo ^^/ bueno este nuevo capitulo lo hice un poco largo y revele algunos secretos ya que quizá sea el ultimo que publique hasta Julio debido a que entrare a estudiar y no tendré tiempo de escribir QnQ espero lo disfruten y les agradezco por leerlo n.n ya me queda poco para el final.**

* * *

CAPITULO XIII

No podrás escapar

_[…] Esta es la historia de una joven y hermosa sirena que se enamoro de un respetado y apuesto detective, donde el miedo era el enemigo principal. Habiéndose escapado del golfo en donde ella vivía tras un ataque inesperado de pirañas que acabaron con la mayor parte de la colonia de sirenas y tritones. Algunos perdidos en lo más profundo del Océano, otros vagando por las turbias aguas; luego ella, Serena Tsukino quien se aventuro mas allá de los límites donde los Océanos se cruzan, al haber perdido a su familia sin ningún destino, sola buscando la muerte._

_Fue en la primavera de ese mismo año cuando luego de nadar sin rumbo llego a una pequeña playa deshabitada, sola con la arena y las rocas. Ella pensaba que sería el lugar indicado para encontrar la muerte, puesto que no había nadie allí y el paisaje era deslumbrante. Recostada sobre una plana roca a unos pocos metros de distancia con la playa, cerrando sus ojos con el sol pegándole en su rostro esperando que esa Estrella hiciera el resto. _

_No era el final de su vida, ella intento irse de este mundo pero un triste llanto la obligo a volver a abrir sus ojos. Se levanto y comenzó a buscar con la mirada de donde provenía ese llanto, por alguna razón podía sentir el dolor en el. Volvió a hundirse en el agua y comenzó a nadar por los alrededores de la playa con la precaución que nadie la viera. Fue en ese entonces cuando lo vio a él, arrodillado frente al mar llorando desconsoladamente. _

_"¿Qué le habrá sucedido?_

_Sentía ese deseo de acercársele, pero no tenía la seguridad de que el no la lastimara luego de ver que ella era una sirena. _

_Tras unas largas horas observándolo desde un punto en el que no alcanzaba a verla, como se derrumbaba poco a poco, comprendiendo su dolor, el se levanta con su rostro fijo en el mar. Alcanzo a ver el rostro del joven cubierto por las lágrimas seguido de ello, se enamoro perdidamente de él con tan solo verlo._

_Aquel día Serena comprendió el por qué no había muerto bajo los rayos del sol, creía que el destino le tenía algo preparado y ese algo seria conocerlo a él. Pero, ¿Cómo podría una sirena acercarse a un humano? Una playa abandonada donde podría vivir tranquilamente una joven sirena, en la que su único visitante era él, quien todos los días iba al mismo lugar a llorar, a lamentarse por un misterio para Serena. Ella cada día que él iba a esa playa lo miraba desde lejos enamorándose cada día mas, sintiendo que luego de la tormenta el sol volvió a salir en su vida pero su peor enemigo le impedía acercársele; el miedo._

_Cada noche Serena pensaba como podría acercarse a él, hasta que recordó una vieja leyenda en la que afirmaba que las sirenas podían convertirse en seres humanos pero para ello necesitaría la ayuda de otros humanos y es aquí cuando la historia comenzó._

_Al llegar el verano no era sorpresa que la playa la ocupara un máximo de diez turistas solo por la tranquilidad de no tener que lidiar con la muchedumbre. Serena tomo precaución, ese verano se dedicaría a buscar humanos honestos para que la ayudaran a encontrarse con su amado y es aquí cuando conoce a Rei, Mina, Lita y Ami quienes se encontraban disfrutando de sus primeras vacaciones solas como amigas. _

_Sin miedo a nada se acerco a ellas que a pesar de la sorpresa de encontrar una sirena, luego de oír el deseo de la joven estuvieron dispuestas a ayudarla; un extraño acontecimiento._

_Los días pasaban, su amistad creció y las cuatro jovencitas llegaron a amarla como a su propia familia. El primer paso estaba cumplido, pero desde aquel día en que las conoció no volvió a ver a ese hombre. La única opción era darles una breve descripción del mismo para que ellas la ayudaran a encontrarlo pero, a pesar de nunca haberlo visto, Rei lo conocía por la descripción que ella le daba._

_Su nombre es Darien Chiba, hace unas semanas se había convertido en detective, motivo por el cual ya no visitaba la playa, y en tan poco tiempo era conocido por la prensa por su alto nivel de inteligencia y eficiencia. El motivo por el cual lloraba era su despido de la marina, todos los días iba a lamentarse por su error a esa playa deshabitada para que nadie lo vea, o eso afirmaba el en una entrevista que le habían hecho hace un día. _

_"El día en que me convierta en humana, voy a buscarlo y me convertiré en su esposa" Ese era su deseo._

**_"Cuenta la leyenda que existe una joya a la que llaman Cristal de Plata que se encuentra oculta en algún lugar de la ciudad de Tokio. Posee un poder que es capaz de cumplir el deseo de quien la posea."_**

_Ami, la más intelectual del grupo, sujetaba un libro de mitos y leyendas leyendo sobre un supuesto cristal que es capaz de concebir el deseo de quien lo posea._

_"Si obtengo ese cristal, podre convertirme en humana" _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Los días pasaban, las vacaciones de las cuatro jóvenes llegaban a su fin y el cristal no aparecía. Las ilusiones de Serena desaparecían y entristecía. _

_La noche anterior a la partida de las cuatro jóvenes, Ami había recibido un llamado de su padre dándole grandiosas noticias, hasta tal punto de reunirlas a todas en la playa aun si fueran las 23:00 pm._

_El padre de Ami era un científico, uno de los más grandes de la historia, inteligente y siniestro. A pesar de su personalidad hostil y oscura no dudo en confesarle a su hija que el poseía al Cristal de Plata._

_"Mañana volveremos a Tokio, espera un poco mas y te traeremos el cristal" _

_La promesa fue cumplida, el Cristal de Plata existía bajo el cuidado del científico más confiable y el deseo de Serena se hizo realidad la noche en que ellas volvieron a la playa. _

_La felicidad volvió a Serena, los días parecían tener un poco mas de color para la joven. Siendo humana no perdería el tiempo para trasladarse a la ciudad de Tokio y encontrar a su príncipe. _

_Las expectativas de Serena eran altas, incluso parecían no pertenecer a este mundo. Darien era muy conocido en la ciudad, por lo que sería fácil encontrarlo con la ayuda de sus amigas._

_Dicho y hecho Serena lo encontró parado en frente de un local de ropas, una enorme sonrisa escapo de su rostro pero cuando estuvo a punto de correr hacia él para hacerse conocer, una joven pelirroja y hermosa salió del local directo hacia donde Darien estaba. Su sonrisa desapareció y su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al ver que el ya tenía a alguien más y que ninguna de sus amigas lo sabia hasta ese día. […]_

_._

_._

- ¿Hoy tampoco han venido Darien y Serena a trabajar? –Preguntaba Mina sentada sobre una mesa dentro de la sala principal del departamento de investigaciones.

- Ya llevan dos días de ausencia, los jefes deben estar al tanto de ello y si siguen faltando no tardaran en despedirlos. –Mencionaba Lita.

En medio de la conversación, la puerta que separa la sala principal con la oficina de los jefes es abierta.

- Por supuesto que estamos al tanto –Decía en tono calmado y paciente Ojo de Tigre. –Quiero que alguien envíe esta carta documento a esos dos, es la última advertencia.

Rubeus toma la carta, estaba cerrada pero sus compañeros sabían perfectamente que era una amenaza para que vuelvan al trabajo o serian despedidos. Tras entregarle la carta a Rubeus vuelve a entrar a la oficina sin nada más que decir como de costumbre.

- ¿Les habrá pasado algo? –Preguntaba preocupada Mina a lo que ellos comenzaron a mirarse de entre ojos mientras Rubeus observaba con suma atención la carta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Les diste la advertencia? –Preguntaba Ojo de Águila.

- Si, Rubeus se encargara de ello, justo como lo quería.

Guardan un minuto de silencio hasta que Ojo de Tigre comienza a sonreír maliciosamente.

- Ojo de Pez, esta noche llevaras a cabo la misión. –Se dirige hacia él- El juego ha comenzado.

Ojo de Pez afirma con la cabeza devolviéndole la sonrisa maléfica. Una apuesta en la que el fallo no es una opción.

.

.

- Darien, ¿Estas en casa? –Rubeus se encontraba por afuera de la puerta del departamento donde Darien vivía, golpeando reiteradas veces sin recibir alguna respuesta. –Parece que no está, o no quiere atenderme.

Suspiro viendo nuevamente con atención la carta como si deseara saber que contenía dentro. Decidió dejarla por debajo de su puerta tal y como lo había hecho con Serena quien tampoco lo había recibido en su casa, retirándose del lugar puesto que había comprendido que Darien quería estar solo.

Darien se encontraba dentro de su habitación, recostado sobre su cama cubriéndose por completo con las sabanas de pies a cabeza. Había oído los golpes de Rubeus en su puerta pero los había ignorado por completo. Sus pensamientos no daban lugar a otras cosas, había pasado la mayor parte del día en su cama tratando de entender porque Serena hizo lo que hizo.

* * *

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**_- No te acerques, por favor –La sirena suplicaba que Darien no siga avanzando hacia ella, puesto que ya se encontraba a tan solo unos pocos metros de ella._**

**_- Necesito entender por qué lo hiciste, ¿Por qué no la ayudaste? –Darien gritaba desconsolado y llorando._**

**_- Ya te lo dije, estaba asustada y podría haber muerto yo también._**

**_- ¿O es que si lo hacías, Kakyuu seguiría con vida y tu no hubieras podido acercarte a mi?_**

**_Serena guardo silencio, sin duda eso le había dolido en lo más profundo de su alma, pero debería entenderlo. Si ella estuviera en el lugar de Darien también actuaria igual que el. _**

**_- Aquel día, en el que por fin te había encontrado para declararte mi amor pude ver que ya tenías dueña. –Agacha su mirada- Salí corriendo del lugar y me jure a mi misma que jamás volvería a intentar acercarme a ti._**

**_- ¿Y entonces dejaste que la mataran? –Pregunto furioso Darien._**

**_- Claro que no –Grita- Pasaron años antes de que volviera a verlos a ambos, estuve viviendo en Tokio, es cierto, pero evite caminar por donde podría cruzarte. –Comienza a llorar. –Todo iba bien, hasta esa noche… -_**

* * *

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Darien se levanto sobresaltado, sabía que si seguía recostado sin hacer nada volvería a caer en el delirio y no podría escapar nunca más. Froto suavemente sus ojos y decidió levantarse.

.

.

Serena se encontraba recostada aun en su cama, llorando desconsoladamente cubriendo su rostro con la almohada, pensando si habría hecho lo correcto en confesarle toda la verdad al hombre que más amo.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_- Aquella noche, pude ver como esa sombra asesinaba a Kakyuu –Decía la sirena derramando algunas lagrimas._**

**_- ¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto anonadado Darien._**

**_- Todo iba bien, no volví a verte por mucho tiempo, pero aquella noche… -Suspira- Estabas con ella, luego de que se despidieran yo la seguí._**

**_- ¿Por qué la seguiste? _**

**_- Por la esperanza de verla con otro hombre y que al enterarte no querrías saber más nada de ella –Grito- Pero lo que vi fue otra cosa. Yo estaba escondida cuando de la oscuridad salió una sombra._**

**_- ¿Qué fue lo que viste? –Pregunto ya dejando derramar sus lágrimas._**

**_- Como ese sujeto la asesinaba._**

**_Darien quedo perplejo al oír esas palabras, intento acercársele pero ella nuevamente lo detuvo._**

**_- ¿Acaso sabes quién es la sombra?_**

**_- No lo sé, no alcance a verle el rostro, estaba cubierto por completo y al instante salí corriendo, la sangre se me heló al oírla gritar. En ese momento… _**

**_- ¿No la ayudaste? ¿Huiste del lugar sin hacer nada por ella? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Interrumpe gritando con todo su dolor._**

* * *

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_"¿Por qué no la ayude?"_

_"¿En que estaba pensando aquella noche?"_

Los sentimientos jugaron una mala pasada a la joven Serena, quería ayudarla pero algo la detenía. ¿Miedo? ¿Egoísmo? ¿Envidia? No era sorpresa que Darien la odiara luego de actuar como una cobarde.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_- El día en que ella se fue, decidí que entraría al departamento de investigaciones pero para eso necesitaría la ayuda de mis amigas. –Confeso la sirena._**

**_- ¿Por qué querías entrar? –Pregunto Darien._**

**_- Para acercarme a ti, ya no había nada que pudiera detenerme. Kakyuu se había ido y yo aun seguía enamorada de ti, por lo que mi deseo de estar a tu lado volvió a florecer dentro de mí. –Dirige su mirada hacia Darien sonriendo alegremente, aunque muy dentro de ella estaba destruida._**

**_- ¿Qué pensabas? –Esa pregunta resulto ser extraña para Serena._**

**_- ¿Qué pensaba? Bueno yo… -Se detiene pensando por unos segundos- Creía que con Kakyuu fuera de mi camino no habría problema para que tu y yo estuviéramos juntos. –Suspira nuevamente- Me esforcé para aprender lo más básico de las investigaciones, y luego de dos años de esfuerzo logre entrar y allí estabas tú._**

**_Darien no respondió al instante, pero su ira comenzó a florecer y ya no aguantaría las ganas de expresarle algunas palabras._**

**_- Eres despreciable._**

**_Serena quedo sorprendida y finalmente comprendió que Darien estaba envuelto en odio y rencor; un odio que era hacia ella haciendo que se destruyera aun mas._**

**_- Darien, lo hice por ti. Yo solo… _**

**_- Cierra la boca. –Grito furioso. -¿Te das cuenta que por culpa de tu egoísmo y posesión alguien perdió la vida aquella noche?_**

**_- ¿Qué estás diciendo? –Comienza a llorar nuevamente apretando con fuerza sus manos._**

**_Darien se mantuvo en silencio un largo e incomodo tiempo, cerrando sus puños con ira, apretando sus dientes y llorando._**

**_- Nunca te lo perdonaré –Dirige su mirada hacia ella expresando todo su desprecio hacia ella- No me importa si lo hiciste por mí, para estar conmigo. Eso es despreciable, incluso eres peor que la sombra._**

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"¿Soy peor que la sombra?"_

Serena cubrió su cuerpo por completo con sus sabanas, ella era peor que la sombra ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de disculparse con Darien puesto que al instante de compararla con la sombra salió corriendo sin tener la posibilidad de seguir hablándole.

_"Sabía que esto pasaría, pero aun así decidí confesarle la verdad"_

Serena se sentía miserable, culpable por la muerte de Kakyuu y peor que eso él la creía culpable también. Si tan solo la hubiera ayudado quizá ella aun seguiría en este mundo, al lado de Darien.

_"Supongo que eso era mejor que cargar con su odio"_

Lo hecho, hecho esta, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Darien está molesto. Pensaba que cuando se calmara quisiera hablar con ella e incluso la perdonaría por más que esa posibilidad este a mil años luz. Su decisión fue confesarle toda la verdad en aquella playa en donde lo conoció, que por obra del destino Darien aquella noche decidió visitarla aprovechando esa única oportunidad de aparecer frente a él en su verdadera forma. Fuera o no un error haberle confesado la verdad, tampoco podría sentirse a gusto estando al lado de su hombre ocultando semejante secreto.

_"Solo quería estar a su lado"_

_"El destino quiso que nos reencontráramos en esa playa; nuestra playa"_

.

.

_"¿Ese era su secreto?"_

Darien estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala, tomando un té negro nuevamente sumergido en sus pensamientos.

_"Mi sirena no sabe quién es la sombra, pero estaba en lo cierto que ella escondía un secreto"_

Serena era su sirena, comprendió de una vez por todas, la razón por la cual solo con ella podía sentir esa paz y tranquilidad que con nadie más lograba alcanzarla; ella ya lo conocía de antes y siempre lo amo. Sin embargo no podía perdonarla por no haber ayudado a Kakyuu y tener esos pensamientos tan fríos con una cara angelical. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Serena era aquella sirena y mucho menos que ese era su secreto. Pero aun así, él la ama a pesar de todo. Estaba más molesto por el hecho de ser tan egoísta de quererlo solo para ella que con el hecho de ser ella su sirena.

_"Serena es mi sirena, la amo ¿Qué debo hacer?"_

Darien cubrió su rostro con las manos limitándose a llorar aunque eso era imposible, no quería volver a sufrir por amor. Esa noche se decidió a que la pasaría pensando en que hacer, ¿Perdonarla o no volver a hablarle? Le había dicho cosas terribles, su furia no le permitió medir las palabras hasta que comprendió que no debió decirle que era peor que la sombra, después de todo ella logro lo que nadie desde que Kakyuu había partido al cielo; que su corazón volviera a latir por amor.

_"He sido muy cruel con ella, después de todo lo que sufrió solo por querer estar a mi lado"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa noche una tormenta se avecinaba por el Suroeste del país, habiendo cubierto el cielo estrellado una nube gris iluminada por los relámpagos. Aun la ciudad estaba transitada a pesar de las advertencias del pronóstico de permanecer en sus viviendas. Darien y Serena permanecían encerrados en sus respectivas habitaciones, Andrew marcaba el número de teléfono de Darien reiteradas veces sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Ikuko se digno a que esa noche la pasaría viendo sus fotografías que guardaban los recuerdos más bellos con Kenji y el equipo de investigaciones. Rubeus permanecía sentado en su sillón viendo los noticiarios y los crímenes de días anteriores anunciados en la misma. Lita se encontraba en la casa de Mina, quien había decidido enseñarle a cocinar esa noche de tormenta mientras que Rei y Ami intentaban llamar por teléfono a Serena sin recibir respuestas.

Los ciudadanos de Tokio hacían sus deberes despreocupados y tranquilos antes que la tormenta llegara. Mientras algunos dormían sin ninguna preocupación, otros jugarían su propia vida esa noche.

En el departamento de investigaciones, con sus puertas ya cerradas al público, se encontraban Ojo de Águila, Ojo de Tigre y Ojo de Pez.

- Se viene una tormenta, ¿Crees que es el clima ideal para llevar a cabo el plan? –Preguntaba Ojo de Águila, observando las nubes desde la ventana.

- Es perfecto –Responde Ojo de Tigre- Bajo una tormenta de este tipo le resultara más difícil escapar.

- ¿Y qué hay de Ojo de Pez? –Pregunto preocupado.

- No te preocupes por mi –Le sonrió Ojo de Pez- Estaré bien, cuento con ustedes y con la Policía Central.

Aunque él le diera toda la seguridad, Ojo de Águila aun se encontraba preocupado por lo que podría pasarle a su amigo. Ellos se conocían desde pequeños, ayudándose mutuamente cuando un abusivo se aprovechaba de ellos. Estudiaron en la misma universidad ciencias políticas para graduarse el mismo año en que entraron por recomendación del padre y jefe en la Policía Central de Ojo de Tigre. Desde ese entonces, cada caso de homicidios, cada desaparición de niños y jóvenes, cada vacación y fiestas eran ellos tres o no era nada. Hasta llegar al cargo de jefes en la Policía Central aquel día en que su padre falleció.

- ¿Estas listos? –Pregunto Ojo de Tigre a lo que Ojo de Pez afirma con la cabeza retirándose de la oficina del departamento.

.

.

La lluvia aun no llegaba, el cielo tronaba pero para los jóvenes eso no era un impedimento. Cientos de adolescentes de entre 15 y 18 años habían decidido asistir a una bailanta esa noche como de costumbre sin importar las advertencias de alerta meteorológica.

- Estoy en mi posición –Afirmaba Ojo de Pez a sus compañeros mediante un micrófono portátil.

- ¿Esta ahí la chica de la fotografía? –Pregunto del otro lado Ojo de Tigre.

- Acaba de entrar, solo me queda esperar.

Ojo de Pez estaba oculto en la parte de atrás del edificio, cubriéndose con un tapado para que nadie pueda verlo y sosteniendo la fotografía de una presunta futura victima de la sombra.

**_"Su nombre es Cere-Cere, reside en uno de los pueblos más ricos de la ciudad por lo que es común que algún pobre infeliz intente sobornar a la familia de la joven ya sea intentando secuestrar a su hija para quitarles algo de dinero. Siempre se encuentra acompañada por sus tres amigas; Jun-Jun, Para-Para y Ves-Ves. Se sospecha que ella podría ser la próxima víctima de la sombra debido a que los últimos 5 días había sido observada por un sujeto extraño a quien no podía vérsele el rostro debido a que estaba cubierto por la capucha de su tapado. Esta información resulto ser valiosa debido a que Ojo de Pez era un espía graduado de la misma universidad, quien ese tiempo estuvo siguiendo los movimientos de aquel hombre observando a la joven sin que este pudiera percatarse de ello, hasta aquel día… "_**

- La joven ha salido del baile. –Afirmaba Ojo de Pez luego de pasadas 2 horas esperando a que ella saliera. –Se dirige al baño.

Cere-Cere se dirigía sola al baño de atrás del edificio, pero con Ojo de Pez siguiéndola sin que ella pudiera notarlo.

Al momento de llegar a la puerta del baño, al lado de la misma había un hombre sentado y cubierto por una capa negra, lo que hizo que la joven se detuviera.

_"Sabía que estarías aquí" _Ojo de Pez observaba atentamente los movimientos de aquel hombre.

Luego de observarlo por más de un minuto, la joven intenta ingresar al baño pero es detenida por el hombre sujetándola de la pierna una vez que ella pasó por el frente del mismo, haciendo que comenzara a gritar.

Antes que el hombre la lanzara al suelo para atacarla, Ojo de Pez aparece por en medio de la oscuridad.

- Ese truco es viejo.

La joven dejo de gritar pero comenzó a llorar al caer al suelo y ver que dos hombres vestidos de negro estaban allí.

- ¿Piensas soltarla o prefieres hacerlo por las malas? –Pregunto sonriendo al momento en que se quitaba el sombrero que ocultaba su rostro haciéndose ver.

Cuando la sombra vio el rostro de Ojo de Pez soltó a la niña, se levanto como un resorte del suelo y corrió lo más rápido posible hasta salir por la calle que daba al callejón con Ojo de Pez corriendo detrás de él.

- Vete de aquí, y procura no quedarte sola. –Le grito.

**_"… La Policía Central está de acuerdo a que ese será el lugar en donde la sombra atacara a su víctima. En ese momento Ojo de Pez intentara acorralarlo pero si él se dignaba a correr del sitio una trampa lo estaría esperando."_**

La sombra corría por la oscuridad sin rumbo alguno y sin prestar atención a donde sus pies pisaban y sin darse cuenta había entrado a un terreno baldío deshabitado.

**_"El sin duda entrara a este terreno para esconderse, y es ahí donde será capturado"_**

Al momento de creer haber perdido a Ojo de Pez, la sombra en medio del terreno oscuro vuelve a oír su voz.

- Es inútil que intentes escapar, conozco todos tus movimientos. –Ojo de Pez se encontraba a unos metros de distancia con la sombra haciendo que este se quedara completamente inmóvil observándolo nervioso. -¿No piensas hablarme?

El silencio seria el protagonista de la noche si no fuera porque Ojo de Pez ya tenía su discurso armado.

- ¿Te das cuenta que este es tu final? –Pregunto serio.

La sombra no respondía las preguntas, pero al ver el rostro triste de Ojo de Pez comprendió su situación.

- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

- ¿Me creerías si te digo que nos tomo un año entero confirmar que eras tú? –Respondió sin dejar lugar a una sonrisa por su presunta victoria -¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Te das cuenta del grave daño que le has hecho a cientos de personas?

- Cierra la boca, tu jamás lo entenderías –Su voz era violenta y sin ningún arrepentimiento de lo que había hecho.

- Si no me lo explicas es imposible que te comprenda.

- Quiero saber cómo fue que me descubrieron.

- No puedo decirte por qué sospechábamos de ti, pero si te confesaré la causa que nos llevo a confirmar que eras tú. –Se quita su tapado y el sombrero dejándolo caer al suelo- Te he estado espiando y he observado como seguías a esa jovencita. Un día decidí seguirte hasta tu destino final, créeme que no quede sorprendido de cual era ese destino.

Aunque no podía verse el rostro de la sombra, el expresaba sorpresa y miedo al mismo tiempo.

- Deja de dar vueltas y ve al grano –Grito ya con su alma desesperada.

- Escondiste tu traje en un basurero que nadie usa para entrar disimuladamente al departamento de investigaciones. –Grita furioso.

En medio de la conversación, comienzan a caer las gotas de lluvia que a cada segundo se hacían más fuertes, con el viento soplando levemente acompañado por el sonido de una risa escalofriante.

- ¿De qué demonios te ríes? –Pregunto molesto Ojo de Pez.

La sombra se estaba riendo maléficamente, pero cuando dejo de hacerlo comenzó a quitarse la manta que cubría su rostro para dejarlo al descubierto y que Ojo de Pez pudiera ver los ojos del demonio.

- Déjame decirte que estoy sorprendido, pero no podía esperar menos de la Policía Central –Sonríe maliciosamente- ¿Pero en verdad crees que este es mi final?

- ¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto sorprendido.

- Piénsalo, has venido solo a enfrentarte conmigo en medio de esta tormenta, ¿En qué cabeza cabe que este absurdo plan suyo podría resultar exitoso?

Ojo de Pez no entendía a que se refería, pero estaba convencido que el aun no se había percatado de que detrás de ese plan había algo más.

- Aun estas a tiempo de salvarte, si te entregas a la policía no te condenaran a muerte –Gritaba Ojo de Pez pero era inútil, puesto que la sombra no estaba decidida a rendirse.

- ¿Crees que voy a entregarme? –Se burlaba- Admítelo, he ganado no tienes ninguna posibilidad ante mí.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? –Grito furioso- Este es tu fin, si no estás dispuesto a entregarte por las buenas tendrá que ser por las malas –Saca una pistola de su bolsillo apuntando hacia la sombra.

- ¿No lo entiendes verdad? –Continúa con esa sonrisa fastidiosa.

- ¿Qué cosa no entiendo?

La sombra guardo unos segundos de silencio esperando el momento perfecto para atacar.

- Yo también se todo sobre ustedes.

En el momento que la sombra termina de pronunciar esa frase que perturbo a Ojo de Pez un rayo cae sobre un árbol que estaba muy cerca de Ojo de Pez, partiéndolo a la mitad y cayendo esa mitad sobre el cuerpo de él.

La sombra continuo riéndose de la incompetencia de la policía de Tokio, afirmando una y otra vez que él tenia la razón mientras se acercaba a Ojo de Pez quien se encontraba atrapado entre el tronco y las ramas de aquel árbol.

- ¿No te lo dije? Solo un cabeza hueca se pararía tan cerca de un árbol con un temporal como este ¿Por qué crees que no me escondí entre los árboles y me digne a estarme quieto en el medio del campo? –Sonríe y expresa una mirada de psicópata. –He ganado.

Ojo de Pez miro fijamente los ojos perdidos de la sombra y sonrió, de tal manera que lo confundió.

- Has perdido –Cerro sus ojos para continuar hablando- Aunque muera, esta conversación no se irá conmigo. Intente salvarte, pero no me dejaste, ahora sufre las consecuencias.

Los rayos seguían cayendo y la lluvia no cesaba. La sombra no sabía a qué se refería pero sintió miedo; miedo que antes no había sentido. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a sus otros dos jefes, con uno de ellos fuera del camino tendría que ser aun más inteligente que ellos aunque haya sido descubierto.

Se quedo al lado de Ojo de Pez hasta que sintió la certeza que se había ido, su rostro parecía descansar en paz. Confiado abandono el lugar y a Ojo de Pez quien aun tenía un signo de vida pero que el no noto, desapareciendo en la oscuridad pero en su mente volaban las ideas de venganza.

_"No lograran vencerme, acabare con todos de una vez"_

_._

_._

**_Departamento de investigaciones, 03:33 am._**

**_- El plan fue todo un éxito –Murmuraba Ojo de Tigre con su rostro entristecido._**

**_- Tenemos la conversación –Menciono Ojo de Águila- Pero no nos podemos confiar, piensa que el querrá vengarse y no tardara en intentar asesinarnos._**

**_- Dejemos eso por ahora y vayamos a ayudar a Ojo de Pez._**

**_Ambos se retiran del lugar, en medio de una tormenta feroz. Ojo de Pez guardaba en el interior de su vestimenta un micrófono que permitía que sus voces llegaran hacia el departamento de investigaciones quedando la conversación grabada en el interior de una maquina conectada a ese micrófono aun si estaba dañado por el accidente._**

**_"No podrás escapar, Andrew"_**


End file.
